


Кровная магия

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время совместного пребывания на базе до Штутгарта, у Локи начался гон, Клинт оказался поблизости, и между ними произошло все, что обычно происходит между альфой и омегой.<br/>Когда исчезло воздействие тессеракта на Клинта, а у Локи прошел гон, они оба обнаружили , что теперь у них есть связь, которой они не хотели и которая им совершенно не нужна. Локи никогда не хотел связи даже с богами, а связь с человеком для него вообще унизительна. Для Клинта Локи враг №1, к тому же его больше нет на Земле. Теперь найти пару среди людей ему не светит, так что он обречен на одиночество. Однако нежеланная связь - это еще не главная их проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Локи

Клинт занимался проверкой оборудования, когда почувствовал этот запах. Вернее сначала он даже не понял, что это запах. Просто он вдруг ощутил небывалый прилив энергии. Он подумал, что это открылось долгожданное второе дыхание, что было как нельзя кстати, потому что работы было еще много, и вся совершенно неотложная. Но потом воздух вокруг сгустился, стал горячим и манящим. Клинт застыл, глубоко вдыхая, и расплылся в улыбке.  
  
Омега.  
  
Удивительно, вдруг в таком месте…  
  
Он положил на стол ручной сканер, вытер ладони о штаны и прислушался к зову, пытаясь определить, с какой стороны его несет.  
  
На задворках сознания кольнула мысль, что Локи вряд ли одобрит, что он бросил работу. Но инстинкт был сильнее, и Клинт еще никогда не чувствовал такого мощного зова. Лишь несколько раз он оказывался поблизости с омегой, у которой начался гон, но всякий раз его путь пересекался с кем-то, кто был готов драться за право заполучить эту омегу, и он отступал. Просто шел дальше по своим делам и не чувствовал даже капли сожаления, что пришлось уступить, потому что если он не был готов драться, значит это не его омега.  
В такие моменты Клинту было интересно, что нужно почувствовать, чтобы быть готовым отстаивать свое право. Сейчас он это узнал. Шагая по сырым коридорам их базы, он все прибавлял темп, потому что чувствовал, что в этот раз не уступит никому. Влекущий аромат заставлял сердце сжиматься с каждым новым вздохом. Он становился гуще, смешивался с потом, выступающим на коже, и даже со слюной во рту, заставляя все время жадно сглатывать ее, как сладкий сок.  
  
У последнего поворота, когда запах гона стал кажется единственным, что Клинт мог воспринимать, он вдруг заметил движение. На зов шел еще один альфа. Клинт молча уставился на него. Он знал этого человека, он сам его сюда привел, потому что тот был хорошим пилотом и хорошим специалистом по ремонту военной техники. Майкл, так, кажется, его звали. Клинт не заметил, как совершенно автоматически расстегнул кобуру на бедре. Соперник привалился к стене, тяжело хватая ртом воздух, и сполз на пол. Клинт моментально забыл про него, прикрыл глаза, млея от предвкушения.  
  
И он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал движение сзади. Обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Майкл летел на него с ножом. Клинт выхватил пистолет, и выстрелил ему в колено. Тот повалился на пол с надсадным стоном, в котором непонятно чего было больше – боли или разочарования от потерянной возможности. Клинт медленно развернулся и пошел дальше, забыв о сопернике уже через несколько вздохов.  
Всего через десять шагов он достиг своей цели, остановившись перед дверью, за которой находился источник запаха. Омега. Его омега. И в первый момент Клинт застыл, потому что стоял у двери своего бога. Он осторожно положил ладонь на дверь, будто мог обжечься и толкнул ее.  
  
В просторной комнате царил полумрак, и серые бетонные стены казались совершенно черными. У противоположной от двери стены стояла кровать – единственный предмет комфорта, который Клинт смог предоставить Локи на этой базе. Тусклая лампочка под высоким потолком высвечивала белое пятно раскиданной постели. Локи на ней не было.  
  
Взгляд Клинта зацепился за еще один источник света – посох, брошенный в дальнем углу. Его голубая сердцевина нервно пульсировала. Вряд ли Локи оставил бы его валяться просто так. Должно быть уронил. Перешагивая через ящики и куски арматуры, Клинт подошел поближе и тут же увидел его, скорчившегося на полу за кроватью. Он кинулся вперед и упал рядом с ним на колени. Локи свернулся клубком, прижимая ладони к лицу, и только теперь Клинт различил слабый стон, который тот изо всех сил пытался сдержать. Клинт приподнял его за плечи.  
  
\- Сэр…  
  
Локи отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на него обезумевшим взглядом.  
\- Агент Бартон, - прохрипел он. – Клинт… Ааа!  
Он снова сорвался на стон, выгнувшись в руках Клинта  
\- Я здесь, здесь…  
Он колебался. Неземная энергия, проникшая в его сердце и диктовавшая ему повиновение и преклонение перед богом, боролась с древним могучим инстинктом, призывающим немедля ответить на зов и сделать омегу своей. И он сопротивлялся, изо всех сил сопротивлялся зову, хотя у него уже кишки сводило от желания. Сердце колотилось так, что это становилось больно. Глухая резь опоясывала под ребрами, и уже начала сжимать тисками пах.  
Локи сам уничтожил эту дилемму. Его трясло словно в лихорадке, но он вцепился в воротник Клинта и, резко притянув его к себе, выдохнул прямо ему в губы:  
\- Возьми меня, Клинт, я приказываю!  
Клинт почувствовал, как против воли расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Ты здесь главный, - сказал он.  
Он подхватил Локи подмышки и поднялся вместе с ним. Локи тут же прильнул к нему, обвил руками, и Клинт даже через слои плотной кожаной одежды почувствовал, какой он горячий. Для Локи, от которого обычно веяло едва уловимой прохладой, это наверное было невыносимо. Пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого желания, которое никак не находило выхода, Локи терся о Клинта и облизывал ему шею.  
\- Погоди, - сказал Клинт. - Давай тебя разденем...  
Но Локи не слушал. И он был гораздо сильнее. С трудом вывернув руку из стальных объятий, Клинт схватил его за волосы на затылке и запрокинул ему голову. Локи замер, закатив глаза от удовольствия, и тихо застонал.  
Любая омега в такие моменты хочет, чтобы ею завладели. Видеть как это и в самом деле работает, было завораживающе. Но еще больше захватывало то, с какой готовностью его божество желает отдаться ему. Клинт мог бы сойти с ума от этого, и относительную ясность рассудка сохраняло лишь осознание, что ему нужно позаботиться об омеге, и сделать так, чтобы между ними возникла связь. Эта мысль заставила Клинта поторопиться. Все еще держа Локи за волосы, он заставил его попятиться к кровати и опуститься на нее. Избавил его от одеяний, попросту перерезав хитроумные застежки, и встал, чтобы раздеться самому.  
Почувствовав, что его больше не держат, Локи поднял голову и окинул Клинта безумным взглядом. Он то и дело облизывался, но увидев, как Клинт разоблачается, хрипло заворчал, словно зверь. Когда Клинт нашел его, Локи еще сохранял остатки сознания, но близость альфы уничтожила последние крохи разума, и затопила его рассудок ни чем не сдерживаемым желанием. Он перекатился на живот и высоко поднял бедра, выставив зад.  
Клинт прижался к нему сверху, потерся щекой о лопатку. Сердце бухало где-то в горле. Прикусив Локи за плечо, он огладил его по ягодицам и скользнул пальцем между ними. Там было влажно от течного сока. Отверстие было мягким и уже чуть-чуть приоткрылось. Клинт вставил в него палец и Локи дернулся под ним, прогибаясь еще сильнее. Он подобрал под себя подушку и уткнулся в нее лицом, так что его стонов больше не было слышно. Только глубокий горловой хрип, который Клинт скорее чувствовал, чем слышал.  
Клинт передвинулся поудобнее, почти садясь на него верхом, и медленно вставил член. Локи замер, а он сам чуть не взвыл от удовольствия. Было и горячо и скользко и так туго, что он входил в него, кажется, целую вечность. Локи не сопротивлялся. Клинт погладил его по шее и заставил повернуть голову набок. Глаза Локи были крепко зажмурены, губы крепко сжаты. Он уже ничего не просил и не пытался сделать, он только ждал, ждал избавления от агонии.  
Клинт обхватил его за талию и стал медленно трахать, наращивая темп.  
Поначалу, цепляясь за какие-то крохи сознания, он еще пытался что-то контролировать. Прошлый опыт заставлял его вспоминать, что партнеры не могут вынести его силы, и нужно уметь остановиться, чтобы не изувечить. Но Локи не просил остановиться, не кричал от боли, он, казалось, даже еще не прочувствовал его хорошенько. Внутри словно развязался сдерживающий узел, и Клинт застонав от долгожданного облегчения, стал двигаться в полную силу. В какой-то момент он уловил, что Локи все-таки кричит, но только просит еще и еще.  
В первый раз Клинт кончил очень быстро, сказывалось напряжение, нараставшее с момент, когда он почуял омегу. Вытащив член, он вылизал его, размазывая свою сперму и терпкую течную влагу от яиц до копчика.  
Локи застонал было, но вдруг затих, и Клинт перевернул его на спину. Еще недавно такой сильный, сейчас Локи с трудом мог поднять голову. Его лоб покрылся бисеринками пота, придав лицу какой-то серебряный отлив. Живот был в белых каплях спермы, очевидно он тоже кончил, а может и не раз, но он все равно был твердым. Как и Клинт. Локи сфокусировал на нем взгляд, посмотрел на его возбужденный член, тяжело покачивавшийся между ног. Издав бессильный стон, Локи вцепился руками в лицо, оставляя на щеках ярко красные следы.  
\- Тише-тише, - Клинт схватил его руки, не давая ему поранить себя, и закинул себе на плечи. Локи тут же впился в него ногтями. – Вот так, я уже…  
Поддерживая его за поясницу, Клинт снова вставил ему и на этот раз стал вбиваться в него со всей силы без всякого разгона. Локи радостно вскрикнул, Клинт коротко поцеловал его, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
Еще недавно бледное изнеможенное лицо Локи загорелось живыми красками. На скулах играл яркий румянец, искусанные губы стали красными, расширившиеся зрачки заливались черным почти всю радужку, но все равно было видно, какие яркие у него стали глаза. Локи улыбался. Немного бездумно, словно был не здесь.  
Клинт остановился, чтобы закинуть его ноги себе на плечи и продолжил.  
Теперь стало удобнее, и он мог двигаться, как хотелось Локи – быстрее и сильнее. Иогда он притормаживал, делая несколько плавных глубоких движений, наслаждаясь тем, как Локи сжимает его член горячими мышцами, стараясь не выпустить из себя. Потом он начинал недовольно ворчать и сжимать пальцами простынь, и Клинт снова переходил на бешенный ритм, выбивая из него дух, и из себя заодно.  
Почувствовав, что скоро кончит, он наклонился и сжал член Локи.  
\- Кончи еще раз со мной, - прошептал Клинт ему на ухо.  
Он не знал, слышит ли его Локи, оставил ли ему гон хоть каплю сознания, но тот вдруг протянул руку и взял его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Клинт зарылся носом в его волосы. Он чувствовал, как между их животами растекается горячее. На этот раз он кончил прямо в нем, и, приходя в себя, почувствовал, что Локи наконец-то перестала бить болезненная дрожь, сотрясавшая его тело.  
Локи бессильно соскользнул с его члена. Клинт сел на пятки и подтянул Локи к себе повыше, устроил его поясницу у себя на коленях, ноги закинул себе на плечи, и теперь членом он чувствовал горячую влажную промежность. Он не хотел отпускать его сейчас. Вторая волна всегда следовала практически сразу же за первой и была не менее интенсивна. Так что Клинт хотел быть готовым, когда Локи снова захочет.  
Пока же Локи расслабленно раскинулся на постели, закинув руки за голову. Черные пряди волос разметались по белой простыне. Он немного прикрыл глаза и смотрел из-под ресниц на Клинта. Взгляд у него был все такой же ошалевший и рассеянный.  
Клинт много читал о том, как у омег происходит первый гон. Он мог повторяться потом раз в полгода или раз в год или вообще еще всего несколько раз в жизни, но как бы часто он потом ни происходил, он никогда не был таким интенсивным, как первый. В первый раз он был сокрушительным. Он делал омегу растерянной от неизвестности, испуганной неведомыми ощущениями и неистовым желанием, которое скорее мучило, чем доставляло удовольствие.  
Говорили даже, что если гон застал омегу врасплох в каком-то уединенном месте, и поблизости не оказалось подходящего и свободного альфы, который смог бы ответить на зов, то последствия могли быть очень плачевными. В таких случаях омеги становились бесплодными или просто переставали реагировать на альф. Иногда они даже сходили с ума, а некоторые, не в состоянии сами справиться с раздирающими их ощущениями, причиняли себе непоправимый вред.  
Он не хотел думать о том, что случилось бы с Локи, если бы его вдруг не оказалось поблизости. По телу Локи прошла дрожь, и Клинт крепче сжал пальцы на его бедрах, поцеловал коленку.  
\- Я тут, - шепнул он.  
\- Ааа! – Локи вдруг выгнулся дугой, крепко прижавшись задницей к члену Клинта.  
Ну вот, пошел второй круг.  
\- Кли-инт! – взвыл Локи.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас…  
Он медленно вошел в него, снова опрокидывая Локи на кровать. Тот заерзал под ним, стараясь то ли поудобней устроиться, то ли насадиться поглубже. Клинт резко качнул бедрами, вонзаясь в него по самые яйца, и застыл.  
\- Ну что ты так медленно? - с отчаянием спросил Локи.  
Он притянул Клинта к себе, яростно целуя в губы, словно пытаясь передать ему часть своего невыносимого желания. Это был какой-то невероятный, космический поцелуй. Клинту хотелось сказать Локи, какой он невероятный, что таких идеальных просто не бывает на этой планете. Но он ничего не говорил, он просто делал все, чего Локи от него хотел.

 

***  
К концу ночи Локи немного отпустило. Он задремал, и хотя сначала просыпался от каждого звука, раздававшегося вдали, вскоре заснул крепко. Дождавшись, когда он перестанет реагировать, Клинт выбрался из кровати. У них все еще был план, и как бы радостно ни было произошедшее, никто не отменял поставленных задач. И теперь Клинт чувствовал еще большую ответственность.  
Локи хотел стать царем этого мира, более того, он хотел стать царем, захватив мир с помощью армии. И Клинт видел в этом ряд проблем.  
Омеги не становились правителями. Они рождались гениальными учеными, художниками, писателями – творцами, далекими от политики, как звезды от земли. А даже если какой-нибудь омеге хотелось залезть в политические игры, чаще всего они предпочитали дипломатическое поприще, где могли во всю силу развернуть свои артистические дарования и проявить искусство завоевания умов. Мало какая альфа могла оставаться непреклонной перед обаянием даже уже инициированной омеги.  
Но вот кем омеги не становились никогда на всем протяжении человеческой истории, так это генералами с собственными армиями. Это была стезя альф. Так что Локи выбрал крайне неудачный для себя путь завоевать Землю. Может быть там, откуда он пришел, было иначе? Клинт в этом сильно сомневался. Кто бы ни надоумил Локи пойти таким путем, он сослужил ему плохую службу. Но раз уж Локи так этого хочет, то пусть будет царем. И если ему нужно вести армию, ладно, пусть так.  
Клинт чувствовал небывалый прилив энергии. После такого марафона следовало ожидать, что он даже глаза не сможет держать открытыми, но усталости не было и в помине. Он чувствовал, что может свернуть горы, тысячи возможностей приходили на ум и наслаивались одна на другую, и каждая из них казалась выполнимой. Ему хотелось действовать, а мысль о том, что он может в буквальном смысле бросить весь мир к ногам своей омеги, его собственной, назначенной судьбой омеги, наполняло его такой эйфорией, что он даже ног не чувствовал.  
Клинт прошелся по базе, сверяясь с графиком. В жилом бункере, разделенном перегородками на жилые отсеки, спали солдаты из одной смены, пока другая трудилась наверху, разгружая и налаживая поступающее оружие. Клинту хотелось растолкать всех, и послать в тренировочный ангар, но он еще не утратил связь с реальностью. Надо было считаться с ограниченными силами рядовых бет.  
Селвиг тоже спал, расстелив спальный мешок рядом со своими компьютерами. На экранах некоторых из них высвечивались окна с состояниями процесса расчета. Видимо, компьютеры работали медленнее, чем мозг ученого.  
Клинт уже хотел уйти, когда его взгляд упал на мерцающий Тессеракт. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, артефакт напомнил о себе тонкой ледяной иголкой, уколовшей где-то под ребрами. Как укор, что Клинт посмел нарушить назначенную иерархию. Но дальше дело не пошло. Слишком сильна была еще эйфория, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи.  
Клинт спустился в подвал, где был устроен склад для хранения продуктов. Рефрижераторы были сверху доверху набиты порционными контейнерами с едой и бутылками воды питьевой воды. Клинт не знал, захочет ли Локи что-нибудь. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы тот что-нибудь ел. Так и не определившись, Клинт взял из холодильника воду и пошел обратно.

 

***  
Войдя в комнату, он обнаружил, что Локи сидит в постели и внимательно на него смотрит.  
\- Думал вернуться, пока ты не проснулся, - сказал Клинт. Локи не ответил, только подался вперед, будто приглядываясь к нему. - Будешь пить? – Клинт шагнул к нему, протягивая бутылку.  
Локи перевел на нее ошалевший взгляд, потом снова посмотрел на Клинта.  
\- Какой… день?.. – хрипло спросил он.  
И Клинт вдруг очень остро ощутил его страх. Такое неприятное тянущее чувство под ребрами. Он подошел к кровати и сел рядом с Локи.  
\- С того момента, как мы обсуждали план, прошли сутки. – Он убрал с его лба темные пряди, открывая его лицо. – Мы все еще в нашем графике.  
Локи заметно расслабился и посмотрел на бутылку, которую Клинт все еще держал в другой руке. Тот отвинтил крышку и протянул ему. Локи осушил ее в два глотка, и отбросив в угол, схватился за голову.  
\- О небо. Ничего не помню…  
\- Совсем ничего? – уточнил Клинт.  
Локи посмотрел на него, втянул носом воздух и так же медленно выдохнул. Клинт улыбнулся. Он чувствует его, начинает узнавать его запах. Это первый признак того, что реакция состоялась, у их связи завязался первый узелок.  
\- Как ты только решился то? – сказал Локи. – Я мог убить тебя.  
\- Это того стоило.  
\- Я и сейчас могу.  
Клинт, не отводя глаз, положил руку на его бедро, прикрытое простыней, и медленно провел вверх. Локи неловко поерзал, немного разводя колени.  
\- Конечно можешь, - сказал он, подвигаясь к Локи и заваливая его на спину. Локи подчинился, внимательно глядя на Клинта из-под ресниц. – Ты же мой король.  
В груди словно заледенело. Тессеракт наказывал его и одновременно посылал сигнал тревоги. Целый панический вопль, на самом деле. Прислушиваясь к нему, Клинт нырнул рукой под простыню и погладил Локи по голому животу.  
\- Все еще хочется, - с легкостью признался тот.  
\- Да, мне тоже.  
Клинт разделся и лег рядом с ним. Он мог поклясться, что чувствует враждебную вибрацию волшебного посоха Локи и даже самого Тессеракта, который находился этажом ниже, в лаборатории. Дразнить его было забавно. Вопрос был в том, как его приручить. Словно с тигром на арене. Он ходит кругами, и вполне может броситься. Но если сделать все правильно, то можно заставить его прыгать через кольцо.  
\- Нам надо готовиться к операции, - сказал Локи, обнимая его. - Сегодня вечером мы должны быть в Штуттгарде…  
\- Ты с ума сошел. У тебя гон в самом разгаре. То, что ты теперь можешь два слова связать, не значит, что ты готов к выходу в свет.  
\- Ты же сделаешь так, чтобы я был готов. – Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Локи…  
Неожиданно тот напрягся и обхватил Клинта за затылок.  
\- Мы не можем ждать, Клинт, - процедил он. - Читаури… Я их слышу. Их все больше и больше, они скрежещут зубами от злости. Их надо выпустить, пока они не напали на нас.  
\- Они могут?  
Локи молча смотрел ему в глаза, и Клинт снова ощутил его страх. На этот раз гораздо явственнее. Леденящее чувство вкупе с бессильной уверенностью, что да, могут, могут и чего похуже. Клинт медленно поцеловал его.  
\- Ну, мы этого не допустим, - сказал он ему в губы.  
\- Ты так уверен.  
\- Конечно. Это же мой мир, уж я-то знаю, если он признал кого-то своим, то так тому и быть.  
Локи расслабился и улыбнулся ему снова.  
\- Очень самоуверенно, агент Бартон.  
\- Скажи мне, что я хоть раз был не прав, тогда сможешь спорить. - Он все равно чувствовал его беспокойство. - Ты же бог. Неужели ты не можешь… ну просто шарахнуть как следует.  
\- Шарахнуть?  
\- Какой-нибудь божественной силой.  
Локи вдруг рассмеялся. Его смех звучал ломко и неестественно, но беспокойство, исходившее от него, заметно ослабло.  
\- У них странный мир. Там тяжело ходить, все время хочется согнуться. И магия там… как хаос, с ее помощью нельзя ни создавать, ни направлять. Она может только разрушать, а стоит попытаться колдовать там, словно сам мир на тебя ополчается. Делаешь вдох, а воздух словно яд, земля обжигает ноги, и куда ни посмотришь, везде какая-то мерзость, и хорошо, если она не нападает. И сами читаури тоже такие. Знаешь, у них нет альф и омег. Только солдаты и те, кому они подчиняются.  
Это многое объясняло. Ни один кретин не послал бы омегу на такое неподходящее задание. Только тот, кто понятия не имел, в чем сильные стороны омеги.  
\- Гадость какая, - сказал Клинт. – Теперь понятно, зачем им нужен был ты. Одни сплошные посредственности вряд ли могут справиться с захватом мира.  
Локи приподнялся, подперев голову рукой.  
\- В плане магии ваш мир недалеко ушел от них. Тоже тяжело.  
\- Ты же колдовал здесь.  
\- Да, но это непросто. Тут конечно ничего не сопротивляется, но в этом мире люди молятся слишком многим богам. А еще слишком многие вообще ни во что не верят. Они как помехи, нужно концентрироваться гораздо больше обычного...  
\- И ты говоришь это сейчас? – сказал Клинт, садясь на постели.  
Локи посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Локи, мы задумали непростой план, - сказал Клинт. - Ты собираешься отправиться в самое сердце организации, которая годами готовилась бороться с такими как ты. Ты собираешься сдаться им, отдать им свое оружие, и единственное, на что я рассчитывал до сих пор, - что с тобой останется твоя магия, и в случае чего ты за себя постоишь. А теперь оказывается, что ты не можешь колдовать.  
\- Я сказал, что это трудно, а не невозможно. И потом, у меня есть, чем сражаться и кроме магии.  
Локи погладил Клинта по плечу.  
\- И что же это?  
\- Слова.  
\- Слова?..  
Не дав ему договорить, Локи перевернул Клинта на спину и уселся на его бедрах. Тот открыл было рот, но Локи погрозил ему пальцем, и Клинт не стал продолжать. Какая по большому счету разница, - думал он, - есть у него оружие или нет. Он вообще не должен сражаться. Это не его работа. А раз так, пусть делает, все что пожелает, а Клинт сделает свою работу и вытащит его оттуда. Он погладил Локи по ногам, ягодицам, немного развел их и скользнул указательными пальцами в еще мягкое отверстие.  
Локи приподнялся, раскрывая себя и позволяя Клинту вставить ему член, и как только тот оказался внутри, медленно сел на него. Он положил ладони Клинту на грудь, без усилий прижав к постели и заставляя лежать неподвижно, и стал сам подниматься и опускаться на нем.  
Сколько Клинт себя помнил, он всюду встречал заверения, что секс с собственной омегой – это настоящая сказка. Но он не был готов к тому, что будет чувствовать себя таким безоговорочно счастливым. 

 

***  
\- Как я выгляжу? - спросил Локи.  
Клинт поднял голову. Локи стоял перед ним в костюме. Он и сам знал, что невероятно притягателен в этой одежде, но все равно ждал похвалы. Клинт окинул его взглядом с головы до ног, и сняв со спинки стула тонкое кашемировое пальто подошел к Локи.  
\- У меня есть шанс отговорить тебя? - спросил он, помогая ему одеться.  
\- Это же твой план. - Локи покосился на него через плечо.  
\- Это не самый безопасный план.  
\- Но он хорош. – Локи развернулся к Клинту, кладя руки ему на плечи.  
\- Можно придумать не хуже.  
Локи довольно прищурился, но все же покачал головой.  
\- Нет времени. Они уже близко.  
\- Брось, если понадобится, нас долго не найдут, я могу…  
\- Сэр! – В бункер вошел один из солдат. Увидев Локи, он опустился на одно колено. – Сэр, вертолеты готовы к взлету.  
Они с Локи переглянулись.  
\- Пора, - сказал Локи.  
\- После того, как окажешься на их корабле, я дам тебе сутки – совершенно серьезно сказал Клинт, пока они шагали по коридорам базы. Локи его не одергивал, он и сам понимал, кто тут лучше разбирается в стратегии войны. – Через двадцать четыре часа я тебя забираю вне зависимости от результата.  
\- Мне не понадобится больше, - ответил Локи.  
Эйфория после секса уже улетучилась, оставив сладкое послевкусие. Но беспокойство за Локи сейчас пересиливало любые воспоминания. По плану они должны были лететь по отдельности, чтобы высадиться одновременно в разных точках. Это было рационально, но Клинту было бы спокойнее, если бы Локи находился в пределах его видимости.  
Клинт жалел, что гон не начался у Локи чуть раньше, когда они еще только обсуждали план. Тогда бы он убедил его, что им не нужна показательная шумиха. Пока он добирался до нужного хранилища с иридием, он успел придумать десяток других путей, которыми можно было его достать. И все они были гораздо тише и гораздо безопаснее.  
Вернувшись в вертолет с добытым иридием, Клинт сразу же подошел к радару. Пилот настроил его на самолет ЩИТа, который сейчас уносился на запад, и на экране мигала красная точка.  
Клинт посмотрел на наручные часы и выставил время – ровно сутки. Замелькали цифры, отсчитывая время.  
\- Скоро потеряем их сигнал, - предупредил пилот.  
Отметка на радаре начала мигать, иногда пропадая совсем.  
\- Они входят в грозовой фронт, - пояснил пилот. В голосе его слышались извиняющиеся нотки, словно это он был виновен в непогоде.  
\- Неважно, - бросил Клинт. - Мы знаем, где их искать.  
На базе он прямиком направился к Селвигу.  
Тот стоял у стола и что-то быстро писал. Заметив Клинта, он прищурился, хотя и не перестал делать записи.  
\- Думаешь, он спустит тебе это, когда вернется? – спросил он, как только Клинт подошел ближе.  
\- Что именно?  
\- То, что ты стал его альфой. Не могу даже предположить, что он с тобой сделает. Наверняка это будет что-то жестокое и изобретательное.  
\- Беспокоитесь, профессор? Не стоит, он доволен.  
\- Он доволен, потому что гон омеги затмевает ему разум. Особенно если он так долго его сдерживал.  
\- С чего вы это взяли?  
\- Он же божество, Бартон. Сколько ему, думаешь? Я полагаю не один век. И вдруг первый гон? Что-то сомнительно. Нет, он долго подавлял это в себе. А тут что-то пошло не так, и он не смог совладать на этот раз. Может, забыл принять нужные меры, а может это настолько накопилось в нем, что ничто уже не могло помочь. В любом случае первый гон после такого сдерживания гораздо сильнее, чем первый естественный. И это сейчас не он доволен, а омега в нем. Ты подумай, что будет, когда он протрезвеет, и поймет, что оказался в связке со смертным солдатом.  
Его плечи затряслись от тихого смеха. Словно тот звучал у него внутри, практически не прорываясь наружу.  
\- Надо было его бросить что ли? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Говорят, альфы могут сдерживать себя, - сказал Селвиг. – Я точно не знаю, но если это так, ты мог бы попробовать.  
Вообще-то Клинт не мог. Не представлял даже, как бы ему это удалось в этот раз, даже захоти он. Селвигу он не стал этого говорить, только спросил:  
\- И что, было бы лучше? Он бы свихнулся.  
\- Он уже. Ты бы видел это, если бы мог. Только не от гона, а от чего-то гораздо хуже. Это невероятно… Сумасшедший бог, надо же… А если бы наложилось безумие другого рода?..  
Клинт был не уверен, что Селвиг говорит это ему. Он посмотрел на его руки. Разговаривая с ним, профессор продолжал писать – быстро, нервно, набрасывая формулы и обрывки слов. Словно конспектировал что-то, нашептываемое Тессерактом, который слабо мерцал в своем углу.  
Это напомнило Клинту, зачем он вообще шел к их ученому.  
\- Я принес иридий, - сказал он, кладя капсулу на стол, прямо на ворох исписанных листов. Рука профессора тут же остановилась.  
\- О, ну наконец-то! Сразу надо было сказать.  
\- Будьте готовы к погрузке через два часа. К утру мы должны быть в Нью-Йорке.  
Селвиг его не слушал. Он прижал капсулу к груди, словно ребенка, и повернулся к Тессеракту.  
\- Это будет грандиозно. Ты сможешь выйти за пределы. Это очень хороший металл.  
Клинт хмыкнул. Когда люди начинали разговаривать с вещами, пусть даже инопланетными и очень мощными, он предпочитал не вмешиваться в диалог. Тем более, что Селвигу его собственное безумие кажется не мешало действовать эффективно. По крайней мере, с капсулой он обращался очень ловко. Так что Клинт предпочел просто удалиться, предоставив ему возможность работать.

 

***  
На пути к авианосцу ЩИТа они закинули Селвига на башню Старка. По имеющейся информации, верхние этажи, крыши и вертолетные площадки не охранялись ничем, кроме одомашненного искусственного разума Тони. С помощью Тессеракта Селвиг легко отключил охранный контур и установил помехи, чтобы весть о вторжении не добралась до Старка раньше положенного.  
Двое солдат выгрузили оборудование Селвига на вертолетной площадке, и тот начал суетиться, ловко распаковывая чемоданы и раскладывая антенны. Помощи он не просил, и Клинт махнул солдатам, чтобы возвращались. Пора было готовиться к атаке на ЩИТ. Пилотировать самолет снова взялся тот альфа, которого Клинт встретил по пути к Локи. Самообладание уже вернулось к нему, и пока он ни единым жестом не выдал своего отношения к произошедшему между ними. Каким бы это отношение ни было.  
Когда он поставил самолет на курс, Клинт взялся еще раз объяснять план всем штурмовикам. Он только вывел на мониторы карту корабля, как вдруг в голове зашумело от десятков голосов. Словно он мог слышать мысли всех собравшихся. Солдаты вокруг переглядывались. Все это слышали.  
\- Тессеракт, - сказал Клинт. – Селвиг его активировал.  
Неземная штуковина начала работать, в этом можно было не сомневаться. Даже если не на полную мощность, то с гораздо большей силой, чем раньше. И теперь связь между ними всеми стала чувствоваться гораздо ярче. Раньше они все просто знали, что идут к одной цели, казавшейся самым важным в жизни. Но теперь они к тому же стали ячейками огромной сети. Клинт явственно ощущал, как тянется к нему внимание его бойцов, ожидающих новых приказаний.  
Что ж, так даже проще.  
Клинт мысленно представил авианосец и «повел» по нему солдат. Он проходил коридор за коридором, концентрируясь на слабых местах охраны, удобных проходах и тупиках, куда лучше не соваться.  
Постепенно гул стал ярче, голоса сливались в один. И Клинт понял, что это не мысли его людей, а Тессеракт пытается что-то сказать. Чем дольше длилось это странное состояние, тем четче Клинт осознавал присутствие рядом его неземного сознания.  
Наконец стало очевидно, что он обладает не только своим сознанием, но и своими целями, которые простираются гораздо дальше, чем желание Локи захватить власть на этой планете, и даже стремление читаури заполучить вселенную. Клинт тряхнул головой. Инстинкты альфы отторгали идею насильственного контроля, и для него во главе угла стояли не цели какой-то неземной штуки, а Локи, его обретенная омега.  
Отцепиться от коллективного сознания солдат было сложнее, чем влиться в него. Тессеракт сопротивлялся, не желая отпускать ни одну из своих частиц. Но Клинта мало что волновало, кроме Локи. Он идеально провел первый этап. Вывел из строя двигатели и системы навигации. Дальнейшее – дело штурмовиков. Их задача оттянуть на себя основные силы корабля. И убедившись, что все идет как надо, Клинт нырнул вглубь узких коридоров.  
Он знал, где будут держать Локи – в самой сердцевине корабля, куда не так то просто добраться. Основные коридоры охранялись, но существовали обходные пути по служебным системам. Там бывало мало охраны и в обычные дни, но сейчас ее там не будет вообще, потому что все солдаты кинутся в сражение со вторгшимися чужаками.  
Пока он пробирался через запароленные блоки, корабль сотряс мощный удар. Это не взрыв. Халк. Локи все-таки удалось.  
Устремленный к своей цели и увлеченный внутренней борьбой с Тессерактом, Клинт пропустил момент, когда перед ним возник противник.  
Драка мигом заглушила тянущий гул Тессеракта. Когда дерешься с другой альфой, не остается времени, чтобы слышать что-то другое. А потом гул внезапно прекратился.

 

***  
У меня есть омега.  
Это было первое, о чем Клинт подумал, придя в себя.  
Над ним склонилась обеспокоенная Наташа, и он чуть было не сообщил ей эту важную новость. Помешал только скрежет в голове. Пронзительное эхо Тессеракта, точнее его остатков, вопящих от гнева и разрывающих мозг. Словно Тессеракт оставил у него в голове свое жало, которое теперь сочилось ядом.  
В какой-то момент эфемерные вопли воплотились во вполне реальную режущую боль в переносице, и Клинту стало казаться, что его сейчас вырвет. Даже желчь к горлу подступила. Но вместо физиологического отправления, перед глазами вдруг замелькали воспоминания, словно кадры на обратной перемотке.  
Сходить с ума было гораздо приятнее, чем приходить в себя. Во многих смыслах, но главное потому, что чем больше рассеивался туман, тем яснее становилось понимание – «У меня есть омега».  
Он чувствовал связь всем своим существом. Очищенная от влияния Тессеракта и навязанного стремления поклоняться Локи, она была очень легкой, не тянула и не давила. Это было просто ненавязчивое, подспудное знание, что у него теперь есть пара. С таким же ощущением он мог сказать, что у него есть руки-ноги и мама с папой. Он бы наверное даже не задумывался над этим, если бы его омегой был кто-то другой. Но мысль о том, что вот это нечто, что стало частью его самого, и есть Локи, ошеломляла.  
И чем больше он вспоминал – о своем предательстве, обо всех, кого он убил, тем больше это казалось ему невозможным.  
Локи должен умереть, - решил Клинт, когда Наташа все-таки отвязала его.  
Стало очень страшно.  
Для него, как для альфы это было новое чувство, и оно ему не понравилось. Особенно потому, что исходило из самых глубин подсознания, древнего, общечеловеческого, диктовавшего, что потеря омеги – есть катастрофа.  
Против такого было только одно лекарство – злость. А уж ее-то у Клинта накопилось достаточно.

 

***  
Клинт думал, что пристрелит Локи прямо в башне Старка. Пусть даже остальные потом его за это живьем сожрут. Но когда Локи повернулся к ним, вдруг в его глазах проснулось понимание. Он смотрел на Клинта, как будто видел его в первый раз, он понимал, что смотрит на свою альфу. Его гон закончился. Так же внезапно, как исчезло воздействие Тессеракта на Клинта.  
Видя его искреннее потрясение, Клинт замешкался, а в следующее мгновение между ним и Локи вклинился Тор. Он помог Локи подняться и молча повел его к выходу.  
Потом они все-таки отправлись на поиски той забегаловки, куда стремился попасть Старк. Город постепенно наполнялся запоздавшими войсками. Солдаты с легкими автоматами сновали по улицам, заходя в каждое здание, полицейские помогали им выводить людей, каждую минуту прибывали новые пожарные команды, которые должны были затушить десятки, если не сотни горящих домов и машин. Трупы читаури тем временем начали как-то уж очень быстро разлагаться, и воздух наполнился нестерпимой вонью. Те несколько металлических чудовищ, которых удалось завалить Халку и Тору тоже начали распадаться. Ржавчина облетала с них микроскопическими чешуйками, и вскоре улицы оказались покрыты бурой пылью.  
К моменту, когда они нашли, наконец, не совсем раздолбанную забегаловку, в которой остались люди, согласившиеся приготовить им еды, Клинт четко знал, что никто не должен узнать о том, что с ним произошло. Потом, когда они уже молча жевали, он исподтишка разглядывал команду.  
Он не беспокоился об альфах Наташе, Торе и Стиве, поскольку альфы не могли чувствовать такие вещи. Тем более, что Стив хоть и был альфой сейчас, изначально, до опытов с сывороткой, был обычной бетой.  
Оставались омеги.  
Неинициированные омеги всегда могли определить, свободна альфа или уже инициирована. Примерно также как неинициированные альфы могли то же самое сказать насчет омег. Но вот с момента, когда возникала постоянная связь со своей половиной, это чутье пропадало.  
Селвиг? Ну, надо еще понять, в каком он состоянии. Может, не помнит ничего.  
Беннер?  
Клинт покосился на Брюса, усиленно жующего сэндвич. Как бы ни был опасен Халк, Клинт не очень переживал на его счет, по той же причине, что и за Стива. То есть конечно Беннер никогда не был бетой, боже упаси, но когда он попробовал превратить себя в альфу с помощью сыворотки Эрскина, оказалось, что она по-разному действует на бет и на омег. Бету Стива Роджерса она сделала полноценной альфой, ну а омегу Брюса превратила… в Халка. В любом случае это как-то повлияло на природные процессы в организме Беннера, так что не важно инициирован он или нет, его организм работает неправильно, и он сам не доверяет своим реакциям.  
Оставался только Старк. Вот он был реальной проблемой. Клинт не знал, есть у него альфа или нет. Логика подсказывала, что нет. Был, конечно, маленький шанс, что Старк инициирован и уже не может почувствовать, что Клинт занят, но не стоило обманываться. Ясно же как день, что если бы у Старка была пара, об этом знала бы каждая собака. Да и к тому же он держал рядом с собой Пеппер. Ни альфы, ни омеги не привязываются так к бетам, даже очень хорошо обученным, если у них есть связь. Стало быть, сейчас он не чувствует его. Ему конечно сейчас не до этого, но если возникнет такая тема, Тони уже будет знать, что у Клинта уже есть омега.  
К счастью, никому не было дела до личных разговоров. Они со Старком не были особо знакомы, так что вряд ли тот захотел бы поболтать за жизнь в ближайшее время. 

 

***  
Клинт вернулся на базу ЩИТа уже за полночь.  
Он неслышно зашел в комнату, смежную с камерой Локи. Стена, разделяющая камеру и это помещение, была прозрачной, чтобы можно было наблюдать за заключенным. Прозрачной с одной стороны, разумеется. С той стороны она даже зеркалом не была, и не отличалась по цвету и фактуре от обычной стенки.  
Камера не была приспособлена для длительного содержания пленников, так что и обстановка там было соответствующей – только койка в углу. Правда заключенные редко пользовались ей, их слишком быстро уводили в допросную. Локи никто не собирался трогать до утра, но и он проигнорировал единственный предмет мебели. Он сидел в центре комнаты прямо на полу, и смотрел в противоположную от двери стену. По его виду нельзя было сказать, что он зол, или спокоен, или равнодушен. Он обдумывал что-то.  
Глядя на его застывший профиль, Клинт размышлял о том, что еще ни разу так не попадал. Он не позволял себе даже думать, чем чревата его связь с Локи. В конце концов он решил пока не дергаться. Тор должен был вернуться с Локи в Асгард утром. Оставалась только одна ночь, когда Локи будет на земле. И возможно когда он окажется в другом мире, связь оборвется сама собой. Это же слишком далеко, другие измерения.  
Локи медленно повернул голову в сторону Клинта. Плавно поднялся и шагнул к нему. Клинт напомнил себе, что Локи не может видеть его. С его стороны там стена.  
Локи подошел к стене вплотную, разве что лбом в нее не уткнувшись, и посмотрел Клинту прямо в глаза. В них искрилась настолько ясная, чистая ненависть, что у Клинта в первый момент дыхание перехватило. Локи не отводил от него глаз, словно стены между ними не было вовсе, и Клинт не выдержал первым, мягко отступил назад, хотя скрывать свое присутствие очевидно уже не было никакого смысла  
Но по крайней мере теперь их чувства снова были взаимны.

Связь не оборвалась. И после того, как Тор с Локи исчезли, и даже воздух перестал колебаться на том месте, где они только что стояли, Клинт все еще всем своим существом чувствовал невесомое присутствие связи.


	2. То, что осталось

Маленький вентилятор натужно выл, силясь справиться с африканской жарой. Ничего не получалось. В это время года на южной границе Зимбабве с ЮАР было настоящее пекло. Впрочем, Клинт мало обращал на нее внимание. Его солдаты завидовали его выносливости, а он объяснял им, что уже просто очень долго торчит в Африке.  
Вот уже несколько месяцев Бартон пытался разгрести последствия заварушки с Локи. Находясь под чарами Тессеракта, он ухитрился стянуть в одно место такое количество оружия, боеприпасов и людей, которые умели с ними обращаться, что с этими ресурсами Локи вполне мог бы начать третью мировую. И читаури бы не потребовались. Естественно, когда Локи исчез вместе с Тессерактом, и его влияние ослабло, все эти люди не стали просто ждать, когда за ними придет ЦРУ, или армия, или тот же ЩИТ. Они быстро сорганизовались, собрали все, что было на базе, и смотались на черный континент.  
Когда это обнаружилось, Фьюри рассудил, что раз Бартон все это собрал, то пусть он это и исправляет. Клинт не слишком возражал против его шаткой логики. Он прекрасно понимал, что таким образом Фьюри пытается отвести от него гнев Совета, который был способен на куда более суровые и бесполезные репрессии.  
И тем не менее дело было не из простых. В Африке, особенно Центральной, и даже немного в Южной, невозможно было ничего найти с полпинка. Да здесь можно было бы спрятать хоть Луну в натуральную величину, если бы потребовалось. И выяснить что-либо было практически нереально. Как правило, любой абориген отказывался понимать английский, французский, арабский и даже африкаанс, пока перед его глазами не оказывалась купюра подходящего достоинства. Но даже тогда местные делились информацией неохотно. В основном все, что они говорили, было ни о чем. И те крупицы сведений, которые хоть что-то стоили на первый взгляд, приходилось перепроверять по нескольку раз – была вероятность, что сведения ложные. Все усложнялось тем, что искомые беглецы уже прошлись здесь раньше. Они подмазали местных наркобаронов, владельцев алмазных шахт, правивших в окрестных городках, словно цари, полицию и даже врачей Красного креста, которые соглашались сотрудничать с кем угодно, если взамен им предлагали нужные медикаменты и материалы. И Клинт знал, что у его целей было что предложить и наркобаронам, и чиновникам, и врачам.  
Но он все равно не сдавался. В Штатах его не ждало ничего особенного, а бешенная погоня, заставлявшая метаться по всему континенту, позволяла если не забыть о Локи, то хотя бы не помнить его большую часть суток. Когда удавалось, он писал короткие отчеты, а в ответ из Америки поступало нужное оружие и информация. В остальном же он был предоставлен самому себе, и был вполне доволен таким положением дел.  
В дверь постучали.  
\- Эй, командир, - позвал помощник. – Сэм пришел.  
\- Иду.  
Клинт оторвался от изучения карты, сполоснул лицо водой из пластмассового кувшина и вышел на пекло.  
Они разбили лагерь в метрах пятистах от пропускного пограничного пункта. Он был довольно большим – с обширной парковкой и большим административным зданием – двухэтажной коробкой из серого камня.  
День-деньской, начиная с открытия пункта и до закрытия, к границе вереницей тянулись люди – группами по двое, трое, иногда и целыми семьями. У некоторых за плечами были пустые рюкзаки – это значило, что люди направляются в ЮАР на заработки или в один из приграничных супермаркетов, чтобы купить продукты, которых в Зимбабве не было. Были и другие – мужчины с гружеными тележками и женщины с огромными пестрыми тюками на головах, очень нелепо смотревшимися в сочетании с обычными джинсовыми юбками и футболками с надписями «Coca-cola». Такие люди надеялись найти в богатой ЮАР работу и осесть там надолго.  
Где-то в этой бесконечной очереди людей, пытающих свою удачу, должны были затесаться те, кого искал Клинт – подельщики, торгующие фальшивыми документами. Их сбывали здесь, на границе, чаще всего тем, у кого не получилось попасть в ЮАР. Отчаявшиеся люди с готовностью покупали документы, переходили границу, а потом исчезали. Клинт был уверен, что именно те, кто промышляет на этой границе пару месяцев назад изготовили документы для всей искомой шайки. Он видел их продукцию – загляденье! Одни только голограммы можно было назвать произведением искусства. Наверняка их паспорта не вызвали бы никаких вопросов даже на границе США. Но в США они конечно не сунутся, они останутся здесь, в Африке, там где их надежно защищает расположение здешних князьков. Но Клинта не беспокоила их защита. Ему нужны были имена на их новых паспортах.  
Клинт вышел из палатки и сощурился от яркого солнца.  
Сэм был высоким, тощим как жердь зимбабвцем. Это было его не настоящее имя, но настоящее никто не смог даже выговорить не то, что запомнить. Так что солдаты Клита со смехом нарекли его Сэмом. Тот не возражал – ему было абсолютно все равно, как называют его белые, пока они совали ему доллары и наливали чистую водку. Он принадлежал к местному племени помогал, которые в таких странах как Замбия, Танзания, Кения, Зимбабве и прочих оккупировали любое место, где был хоть малейший шанс получить на чай.  
Как правило, в туристических местах помогалы были довольно сдержаны. Старались угодить туристам, чтобы те расщедрились на долларовую бумажку. Но на границах обитали совсем иные типы. Они знали, что тут люди зависят от местных распорядков, и как могли старались этим воспользоваться. Самым удачливым удавалось сговориться с кем-то из служащих таможни, которые могли придраться к какой-либо незначительной бумажке и мариновать выезжающих, пока они не заплатят помогалам. Потом те делились с полицией полученными деньгами.  
Помогалы, которым не удавалось наладить контакт с таможенниками как правило прибивались к своим более удачливым коллегам и держались поблизости, если нужно было покараулить машину или помочь еще чем.  
Насколько Клинт знал, Сэм принадлежал именно к тем, у кого не было связей в большом доме – так помогалы называли серое таможенное здание. Однако ему очень хотелось заработать самому, а не бегать на подхвате, довольствуясь подачками от старших товарищей. Так что когда Клинт предложил ему поработать на него, он согласился сразу и беспрекословно.  
\- Что нового, Сэм? – спросил Клинт, подходя к долговязому зимбабвцу.  
Тот скрючился, словно хотел стать одного с ним роста.  
\- Серый машина там. – Он ткнул пальцем в сторону от общей стоянки. – Наши к ней не подходить. Важный люди.  
\- Кто у нас сегодня внутри? – спросил Клинт у солдата стоявшего рядом.  
\- Джимми выпало по жребию.  
\- Свяжись с ним, пусть проследит и сделает копии всех их документов. – Клинт вернулся к Сэму. – Помнишь Джимми? Иди к нему, он у начальника поста, скажи ему номера той машины и держись подальше.  
Клинт достал из кармана заготовленную двадцатку. Целое богатство для простого зимбабвца. Хотя помогалы тут могли срубить и побольше при удачном стечении обстоятельств.  
Сэм мигом унесся к зданию таможни.  
\- Думаешь, это они? – спросил солдат. Парня звали Франк.  
\- Нет, - откликнулся Клинт. – Я думаю наши будут среди вот таких.  
Он кивнул на группу мужчин и женщин, сидевших в ожидании своей очереди на обочине среди груды тюков и коробок.  
Он вернулся в палатку. Вентилятор уже хрипел на последнем издыхании, и Клинт вырубил его пинком. Нечего тратить энергию генератора, когда толку от этой железяки никакого. Да и жару он особо не чувствовал. Ребятам он не говорил, но еле ощутимый холодок в груди, донимавший его с тех самых пор, как Локи покинул Землю, не пропускал под кожу даже палящий африканский зной.  
Клинт присел на свою походную койку, намереваясь продолжить изучать карты, но тут его внимание привлек мигающий сигнал на ноутбуке. Этот ноут был средством связи со ЩИТом, и уже давно стоял без дела. В последний раз Клинт воспользовался им, чтобы занести в свое личное дело, что он стал инициированной альфой. Он предусмотрительно выждал несколько месяцев после отбытия Локи, и только тогда сделал нужные изменения в файле. В графе с именем омеги поставил имя девушки, с которой пересекался накануне. Она была медсестрой из передвижного прививочного пункта, и должно быть уже через несколько часов после их разговора затерялась со своей бригадой где-то на дорогах Уганды.  
Он еще даже не успел программу закрыть, как от Коулсона пришло сообщение. Тот спрашивал, не нужно ли отозвать его с задания. Клинт ответил, что все в порядке, и его снова оставили в покое.  
А вот теперь им что-то понадобилось.  
Клинт открыл сообщение с грифом «Срочно».  
«Немедленно возвращайся, - гласило послание. – Подробности по прибытии».  
Клинт резко захлопнул крышку. По опыту он знал, что возражать тут бесполезно. Такие сообщения отправлялись уже после того, как выслан транспорт. Скоро здесь будет вертолет, и для его дела это было хуже некуда.  
\- Эй, командир! – крикнул Франк с улицы.  
Ну вот они и здесь.  
Клинт вышел из палатки.  
Парни собрались вместе, вглядываясь в небо на горизонте.  
\- Глянь, командир, - сказал Франк, передавая Клинту бинокль. - Кажется вертушка.  
Просто прекрасно. Им с ребятами худо-бедно удавалось косить под гражданских – они не надевали форму вот уже которую неделю, предпочитая таскать те же тряпки, что и местные, не светили оружием, даже свои армейские палатки давным-давно выменяли на туристические, чтобы их можно было принять за незадачливых путешественников. Военный вертолет, приземлившийся им на головы, разобьет это прикрытие в один миг. Их объекты, даже если отсутствуют здесь в данный момент, точно узнают, что их обычная дорожка под прицелом. Они выберут другой канал для своих делишек или вообще затихнут на время, и вся работа насмарку. Клинт не любил бесполезной работы.  
Вертолет приближался, вызвав большой переполох на пограничном посту, как у людей, спешащих за границу, так и у самих таможенников.  
Из вертолета вышел офицер в форме ЦРУ. Солдаты вытянулись перед ним в струнку.  
\- Агент Бартон, ваш транспорт.  
\- Я введу вас в курс дела.  
\- Не стоит. В Йоханнесбурге вас уже ждет самолет. Я тут сам разберусь.  
Клинт глянул на вертолет. Пилот даже мотор не заглушил. Он нырнул в палатку, подхватил свою сумку и служебный ноут. Кивнул парням на прощанье. Они все провожали его жадными взглядами. Клинт предпочитал работать в одиночку, но стоило признать, что с этими ребятами они неплохо сработались. Еще бы немного, и они точно взяли бы за жопу всех беглецов.  
Он думал об этом всю дорогу до Йоханнесбурга, пока солдат, одетый в форменную куртку с эмблемой ЩИТа, встречавший его у трапа самолета, не огорошил его вопросом:  
\- Вы один?  
\- Да. А мы ждем еще кого-то?  
\- Ну, мне сказали, что нужно забрать вас с кем-то.  
Клинт соображал с минуту, пока до него не дошло. Он поставил всех в известность, что теперь он инициированная альфа, но не сообщил, что его омеги с ним нет. Так что Коулсон логично предположил…  
\- Я один, - бросил он пилоту. – Взлетайте.

 

***  
Его терзало жуткое ощущение голода. Сосущая пустота в желудке перекрывала все остальное – холод, сырость, резь в стертых запястьях, скованных железными кандалами. Его тюрьма была высоко, очень высоко в скалах. От бездонной пропасти его отделяли два шага и ряд толстых прутьев, словно вросших в камни. Он подобрался поближе к прутьям и просунул сквозь них руку, насколько позволяли цепи. В ладонь ткнулась волчья морда, по пальцам прошелся горячий язык. Его стражница словно извинялась, что ничего не может предложить. Он лег рядом с прутьями так и оставив руку снаружи. Скоро остальные волчицы должны были вернуться с охоты. Надо только подождать. Он закрыл глаза, чтобы укрыться от слепящего света Луны.

 

***  
В Аэропорту Нового Орлеана Клинта встретил агент ЩИТа, который, ничего не объясняя, выдал ему ключи от машины и карточку с адресом. Но едва Клинт выехал со стоянки, зазвонил телефон.  
\- Коулсон, - сказал Клинт вместо приветствия.  
\- Давненько не слышались, Бартон.  
\- Пожалуй. Что у вас?  
\- На Селвига напали.  
Клинт промолчал, только крепче прижав трубку к уху.  
\- Кто-то залез в его лабораторию, - продолжил Коулсон, - там все вверх дном. Сам он в больнице, потерял много крови, в себя не приходит. Я с ночи на телефонах, пытаюсь вызнать, какие террористические группировки сейчас активны. Адрес, по которому ты едешь – это лаборатория Селвига. Там сейчас Джейн Фостер, она пытается понять, что выкрали нападавшие. Помоги ей. Если нужно, проведи расследование.  
\- Понял.  
Клинт выключил телефон, сосредоточившись на дороге, бежавшей навстречу  
Становилось понятно, почему Коулсон хотел поручить это именно ему. После того, как Селвиг перекинулся на сторону Локи, он стал для Совета персоной нон-грата. Клинт тоже, и он прекрасно сознавал это. Совету было плевать на то, что их предательство было совершено против воли. Задание Клинта было фактической ссылкой, но Фьюри не торопился вернуть его к делам ЩИТа, зная, что лучше лишний раз не дразнить Совет. Селвигу же он все равно заказывал исследования, но было понятно, что это до первого же неблагоприятного инцидента. Если сейчас выяснится, что из лабораторий Селвига пропала какая-то ценная информация, Фьюри первому надерут зад. Так что он постарается справиться с проблемой своими силами – быстро, чисто и очень тихо. Коулсон найдет и устранит исполнителей, а Клинту, значит, выпало разобраться, что им понадобилось, и как это вернуть. Было бы эффективней, если бы они распределили обязанности наоборот, но Джейн прохладно относилась к Коулсону, не забывая о Нью-Мехико. И кроме Коулсона, Клинт теперь был единственной инициированной альфой, так что отправить его к неинициированной омеге Джейн было безопасным решением.  
Дом, где работал Селвиг, располагался в пригороде Нового Орлеана, в стороне от жилых районов. Клинт свернул с трассы и неожиданно оказался на грунтовой дороге. Из-под колес тут же поднялось облако желтой пыли.  
Двухэтажный домик из светлых досок ютился в глубине рощи из секвой, и назвать его лабораторией одного из самых лучших специалистов ЩИТа не поворачивался язык. Крашеное зеленой краской крыльцо облупилось. На нем стоял кованый столик, пара стульев и несколько горшков с цветами.  
Снаружи все выглядело довольно мирно. И не удивительно. Штурмовать эту «крепость» было совершенно не обязательно. Клинт потянул за ручку тонкую, удручающе беспомощную дверь с противомоскитной сеткой и только покачал головой. Наверное, только от москитов тут и можно было запереться.  
В самом доме царил бедлам.  
Пол щетинился вывороченными паркетными досками, старинный буфет, стоявший в холле был опрокинут, над головой щерился разбитой лампочкой бумажный абажур. Хрустнули осколки вазы или еще чего-то стеклянного. Клинт оглянулся. Из комнаты выглядывала Джейн, перепуганная, с расширенными зрачками глаз, зато с битой в руках. В первый момент они оба замерли.  
\- Привет, - первым очнулся Клинт. Он перевел взгляд на биту в ее руках, и выразительно усмехнулся.  
\- Привет. – Джейн опустила биту и неловко повела плечами. – Я тут немного нервничаю.  
\- У тебя веская причина.  
\- А тебя Коулсон прислал следить?  
\- Он прислал меня помочь. – Клинт кивнул на развороченную комнату.  
Джейн потерла лоб ладонью и кивнула.  
\- Я пытаюсь разобраться с файлами Селвига, а все остальное в твоем распоряжении.  
Она обвела рукой гостиную.  
\- Я посмотрю.  
Джейн вернулась за стол, на котором стояли несколько ноутбуков, подключенных к компьютеру Селвига.  
Как ученый, привыкший много переезжать и работать в разных условиях, Селвиг не очень-то старался превратить этот дом в уютное жилище. Клинт прошелся по комнатам – кухня с гостиной на первом этаже, две крошечные спальни со смежной ванной – на втором. В одной было пусто, но грабители все равно в нескольких местах проломили стены. В другой комнате стояла кровать с латунной спинкой, над ней, на побеленной стене висело несколько вырезанных из журналов пейзажей в самодельных картонных рамках и простой черный крест. Одежду Селвиг хранил здесь же – в большом комоде в углу комнаты. Но в чемодане, стоявшем рядом тоже было достаточно вещей. То ли он не планировал долго здесь задерживаться, то ли куда-то спешно собирался, когда на него напали. В этой комнате налетчики долго не искали. Разворошили кровать, да разбросали одежду. Больше и искать было негде.  
Клинт подошел к окну. За секвойями, росшими прямо у дома, начинался густой кустарник. За ним уже давно не ухаживали, и в благодатном южном климате, он разросся громадной колючей массой, в темной сердцевине которой очевидно можно было устроить хороший наблюдательный пункт, чтобы следить за окнами спальни и гостиной. Обе комнаты, где Селвиг проводил все свое время, были как на ладони.  
Клинт установил на подоконники пару жучков с датчиками слежения и спустился обратно в гостиную. Джейн сидела за компьютером, уставившись в экран. Заметив Клинта, она выпрямилась.  
\- Тут кое-чего не хватает, - задумчиво проговорила она, задумчиво постучав пальцем по экрану. - После случая с Тором, когда ЩИТ забрал всю нашу работу, мы стали делать резервные копии.  
\- Мы у вас и резервные копии забрали, – сказал Клинт.  
\- Не такие, - фыркнула Джейн. – Мы создали почтовые ящики на общих ресурсах, с общественных компьютеров, которые ничем не выделялись бы от миллионов пользователей. И мы писали там письма, пересылая друг другу дневники наших работ. Если что-то важное, маскировали файлы под вирусы на всякий случай. Я просматриваю почту от Селвига, и тут не хватает некоторых дней. Вот тут есть перерыв в отчетах в течение двух дней, вот здесь три, а вот тут целая неделя, хотя он тогда даже на звонки не отвечал, хотел провести какие-то тесты.  
\- Может, он просто не захотел записывать сразу, - предположил Клинт. - Или на самом деле не работал эти дни.  
Он зашел ей за спину, собираясь взглянуть на экран, но Джейн не позволила, как бы невзначай отвернув от него ноут.  
\- Омега уровня Селвига не может просто так не работать неделю. Мне далеко до него, но даже я не могу, все эти идеи вызывают мигрень, - пояснила она, пристально глядя на Клинта. - И мы не очень легко принимаем, когда у нас отнимают результаты наших трудов. Так что нет, он не мог отложить это на потом.  
\- И что это тогда? – спросил Клинт. – У Селвига были заказы от ЩИТа. Работа секретней не придумаешь. Чем таким он мог заниматься, что стоит прятать лучше, чем это?  
Джейн покачала головой.  
\- Может, что-то личное?  
\- У тебя есть идеи?  
Джейн сцепила пальцы и опустила голову. Было непонятно, задумалась она или не хочет говорить.  
\- Я еще поищу.  
Очевидно, что оставаться здесь дальше не имело смысла. Джейн снова застучала пальцами по клавиатуре. Могут ли налетчики вернуться за ней, чтобы попытаться вызнать у нее то, что не смогли найти? И точно ли он уверен, что они не смогли этого найти? Он незаметно прикрепил еще один жучок под крышку стола.  
\- Куда увезли Селвига?  
\- В больницу Святой Анны в Новом Орлеане. – Она подняла глаза от экрана. – Хочешь проведать его.  
\- Если ты не против.  
Джейн с улыбкой мотнула головой.  
\- Ты ведь будешь в порядке? – уточнил Клинт.  
\- У меня же есть оружие на всякий случай.  
\- Да, бита, я оценил.  
\- Не только. Дарси должна приехать с минуты на минуту. У нее есть электрошокер.  
\- Дарси, вооруженная элекрошокером и ты с битой. Ну все, я спокоен.  
Выйдя, он проверил на коммуникаторе сигнал от жучков в доме. Все отозвались и теперь светились на экране зелеными огоньками. 

 

***  
В больнице его появление вызвало суету. Когда он показал документы ЩИТа, женщины на ресепшене всполошились и начали названивать по всем телефонам одновременно. Сразу стало понятно, что до него тут уже побывал Коулсон. Наконец к нему вышел пожилой доктор, оказавшийся омегой. Судя по розоватым белкам глаз и чуть сгорбленным плечам, он уже много времени провел без сна. Впрочем, когда они подали друг другу руки, его пожатие оказалось уверенным и крепким.  
\- Мы тут все немного на взводе из-за вашего подопечного, мистер Бартон, - спокойно проговорил доктор.  
\- Он скорее коллега, чем подопечный.  
\- Значит, вы здесь как частное лицо?  
\- Да, наверное так.  
Доктор Роше, как гласила надпись на бейдже, развернулся на каблуках и пошел вглубь коридора, кивком пригласив Клинта следовать за собой.  
\- Что ж, вы пока единственный, кто навещает мистера Селвига не по делу, так что я разрешу вам визит. Хотя от него и мало толку. Мистер Селвиг в коме.  
Они подошли к палате, и доктор открыл перед Клинтом дверь пропуская его вперед. Хотя на улице еще было светло, жалюзи на окнах были плотно закрыты, и в палате царил полумрак. Ярко светились разноцветные огоньки на аппарате жизнеобеспечения. Сильно пахло лекарствами.  
\- Я включу свет, чтобы вам было комфортнее, - сказал Роше, щелкая у Клинта за спиной выключателем.  
В первый момент Клинт заморгал, а потом уставился на лежащего перед ним Селвига. Тот сильно осунулся, черты лица стали тоньше и прозрачнее, словно он уже был покойником. Его грудь тяжело поднималась и опадала, и выглядело это неестественно – было слишком очевидно, что его легкие надувались искусственным образом.  
Но отметив все это про себя, Клинт вдруг понял, что кажется ему самым странным.  
\- Куда его ранили? – спросил он, шагая к Селвигу.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Я не вижу ран, а мне сказали, что он потерял много крови.  
\- Значит вам не все сказали, - констатировал доктор.  
Клинт вопросительно посмотрел на него  
\- Ран и не было, - пояснил Роше. - Кровь у него откачали.  
Клинт непонимающе уставился на доктора, и тот тоже подошел к койке профессора.  
\- Игольные проколы были здесь и здесь. – Он указал на шею Седвига и на его левую руку, куда сейчас была вставлена игла от капельницы. – Весьма необычное нападение, насколько я понимаю.  
\- Да уж, - пробормотал Клинт.  
Становилось понятно, почему Фьюри обеспокоен настолько, что позволил вытащить Бартона из ссылки. Все непонятное всегда превращало его в отчаянного сорвиголову.  
\- Он очнется? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Пока нельзя сказать наверняка. Хотя ваш друг был инициированной омегой, его альфа давно скончалась. Мы становимся сильнее и выносливее, когда сочетаемся со своей парой, но когда один умирает, это делает нас гораздо слабее, чем мы были до инициации.  
У Селвига была альфа? Клинт попытался вспомнить что-нибудь из его досье. Но он не так уж часто сам работал с личной информацией. Обычно, когда ему представляли человека, то сообщали только необходимые данные.  
Тихонько пискнул передатчик. Клинт вытащил коммуникатор, ожидая увидеть сообщение от Коулсона, но оказалось, что оно от Старка. Тот предлагал ему выпить.

 

***  
Формально Клинту не следовало оставлять задание, но Старк прислал за ним свой личный вертолет, и к тому же у него всегда были собственные соображения по любым вопросам. А Клинт слишком долго просидел на другом континенте, и ему был необходим взгляд человека, который все это время пристально наблюдал за ЩИТом.  
Но все же пока они летели в Майами, он пытался понять, зачем понадобился Старку. По большому счету они практически не знали друг друга. Во время заварушки с Локи и читаури, Тони в основном общался с остальными членами команды, а Клинта видел разве что в сражении на Манхеттене, ну и потом совсем недолго. У каждого из них хватало собственных впечатлений от всего этого, чтобы думать о чужих проблемах.  
Сам Клинт тоже знал о Старке немного. Читал кое-что в его деле, Коулсон что-то рассказывал, и Наташа тоже. Работая у Старка под прикрытием, она несколько раз звонила ему, чтобы поделиться новыми впечатлениями от Тони. Но в любом случае всех этих сведений не хватало, чтобы составить о нем цельное впечатление.  
Тони Старк встретил его у лифта с двумя бокалами виски.  
\- Ммм, теплый прием, - заметил Клинт.  
\- Подумал, это тебе понадобится. - Старк протянул ему бокал.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Ну, два месяца назад, ты вносишь изменения в свое личное дело, о том, что теперь инициирован, но с задания не уходишь, а сейчас и вовсе возвращаешься один.  
\- Фьюри никак не перекроет тебе доступ к внутренним файлам ЩИТа?  
\- О, он очень старается.  
\- И какой счет?  
\- Семь – одиннадцать в мою пользу.  
\- Круто, - Клинт залпом осушил стакан.  
Старк одобрительно хмыкнул и пошел налить ему еще порцию. Клинт осмотрелся. Редко попадешь в такое шикарное местечко. Зал с окнами во всю стену выглядел как на картинке в журнале. Старк чувствовал себя здесь как рыба в воде, и на ум некстати пришло сравнение с аквариумом. Большим аквариумом, в котором плавает одинокая акула. Даже черные кожаные диваны изогнутой формы теперь казались камнями на дне.  
Клинт сел. Он не был готов обсуждать свою личную жизнь. Это раз. Еще один повод для беспокойства – он ведь так и не выяснил, есть ли у Старка альфа. Или может была?  
Тони вернулся с новой порцией виски для Клинта и бутылкой. Он сел напротив, по-хозяйски развалился на диване и внимательно уставился на гостя. Клинт посмотрел на почти бордовую жидкость в стакане. Этому виски лет двадцать пять, не меньше.  
\- Тридцатник, - сказал Тони, словно прочитав его мысли. – Ты не думал о том, чтобы найти ее?  
\- Кого?  
\- Свою омегу.  
\- Нет.  
Старк выжидательно смотрел на него, рассчитывая на продолжение. Клинтне собирался ничего объяснять, но молчание затягивалось.  
\- Это была случайность. Она не устраивала нас обоих, вот и все. Так случается сплошь и рядом.  
\- Вы с Коулсоном поражаете меня, если честно, - сказал Тони. – Он тоже все твердит, что раз его омега уехала, то и не стоит пытаться. Я просто поражаюсь, до Портленда какой-то час лету, а он все жмется. А мне казалось альфы должны добиваться своего.  
\- Своего, Старк. А на это я не рассчитывал.  
Клинт опрокинул в себя очередную порцию виски. Надо было завязывать с этим. Ему не так просто было напиться, но он не собирался терять ясность мыслей. Не хватало еще разболтаться со Старком. Но наверняка бы он был более понятливым, если бы знал про Локи. Внутри что-то сжалось, и чтобы не разбираться с собственными ощущениями, Клинт решил перевести стрелки на самого Старка.  
\- Тони. – Он понюхал бокал. - А тебя это не бесит?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Ну, то, что твоей парой может оказаться кто угодно, даже тот, о ком бы ты думал в последнюю очередь. А ведь любая бета может выбрать себе, с кем жить, а мы нет. Тебя не напрягает?  
\- Напрягает? - переспросил Тони. – Ты только что сказал, что у бет есть преимущества перед нами, вот это меня напрягает.  
\- Нет-нет, Старк, ты просто подумай: у нас нет абсолютно никакого выбора.  
Надо было срочно перестать пить этот роскошный виски, потому что вместо нормального тупого опьянения, Клинта охватил какой-то непонятный кураж, который он не мог остановить.  
\- Это интересная постановка вопроса. Ну давай посмотрим. Вот я, человек с уникальными способностями. И вдруг наступает момент, когда от интеллекта остаются одни воспоминания, миллиарды помочь не могут, вся твоя власть гроша ломаного не стоит, и ты можешь только стоять кверху задницей и умолять, чтобы тебя оприходовал любой, кто согласится. Но теперь давай подумаем, а что если бы я был бетой, и ничего этого мне бы не грозило. Всегда себя контролируешь, выбираешь, с кем жить, и нет никаких внезапных случек. Но знаешь, чего еще нет?  
\- Ты меня сейчас просветишь.  
\- Всего вот этого. – Тони обвел рукой гостиную. – Нет гения, нет изобретений, а нет изобретений, нет ни денег, ни славы, ни Железного Человека. Так что я бы сказал это справедливая плата. – Тони плеснул себе еще виски. – Равновесие в природе, - задумчиво протянул он. - Тебе много дается взамен на то, что твоя личная жизнь тебе не принадлежит. Как по мне это честно. - Он вскинулся, будто очнулся от собственных мыслей. – Сам подумай. Вот ты альфа. Альфы привыкли быть лидерами, ты сильнее, ты наперед знаешь, как все пойдет, ты привык контролировать. И вдруг становишься марионеткой. И у кого? У хнычущего нечто, которое двух слов связать не может. Обидно, наверное.  
Это был не вопрос и не приглашение к беседе. Он просто закончил свою мысль. Тони посмотрел на бутылку, в которой значительно поубавилось виски.  
\- Знаешь что… нам нужна пицца. Ты наверное в этой Африке соскучился по нормальному американскому фаст-фуду.  
Он встал с дивана и направился к интеркому. Клинт проводил его тяжелым взглядом.  
Ему сейчас стало ясно как день, что у Тони Старка нет альфы. Вряд ли бы он говорил так, если бы была. Он просто не знает, что это такое. А это значит, что Тони с самой первой встречи знал, что Клинт уже инициирован. Не важно, насколько они были заняты на Манхеттене. Для неинициированного омеги, как и для альфы, все становится очевидно с первого взгляда. Над этим не надо даже задумываться.  
Он за этим позвал его? Чтобы спросить, почему Клинт оповестил всех о своей инициации только через полгода?  
Это было плохо. Клинт не был готов к такому разговору, хотя бы потому, что к нему нельзя было подготовиться. Омегу нельзя ни обхитрить, ни обмануть. Может быть, другая омега смогла бы, но с уровнем Тони Старка и это не факт. Любую ложную информацию они вычисляют мгновенно. Но что важнее – от природы обостренное любопытство заставляет их задаваться вопросом – а зачем вообще было врать?  
Клинт смотрел как Тони возвращается к нему через комнату, задумчиво почесывая висок. Скорее всего предисловия уже утомили его, так что нужно было предпринять что-то сию же минуту.  
В кармане пискнул телефон. Клинт машинально проверил сообщение. Джейн прислала смс: «Я ничего не нашла, возвращаюсь к себе».  
\- Кто пишет? – спросил Тони, садясь напротив.  
\- Джейн Фостер. Знаешь ее?  
Старк кивнул.  
\- Читал кое-что.  
Он подался вперед, и Клинту пришла вдруг одна мысль. Любопытство омег распространяется на многие вещи. И если подкинуть Старку интересную задачку, то можно выиграть немного времени.  
\- Слушай, мне тут надо выяснить кое-что, но сам я вряд ли справлюсь, а ты… - Клинт сделал неопределенный жест.  
\- Ну да. Что надо?  
\- Селвиг. Ты ведь уже выяснил, что с ним сделали?  
\- Кровь откачали. Жуть. Как он там?  
\- Врачи говорят, что шанс есть.  
\- Даже так?  
\- Да. Мы с Коулсоном расследуем это дело с разных сторон. Пытаемся найти, в чем был смысл этого нападения. Так вот, Джейн говорит, что они с Селвигом обменивались отчетами о своей работе, но в какие-то дни от него не было писем. Она утверждает, что это не нормально. И вот я думаю, а если бы мы могли забраться в почту Селвига…  
\- Не отправлял ли он отчеты еще кому-нибудь? – закончил Старк его мысль. Когда дело касалось чужих секретов, его не нужно было просить дважды. – Адрес подсмотрел?  
Клинт потянулся к столу и нацарапал на салфетке адрес, который успел прочесть, пока Джейн не спохватилась и не отвернула от него экран.  
Хмель ушел из глаз Старка, как будто он и капли в рот не брал последние сутки. Он быстро подошел к столу у окна и активировал сенсорную панель.  
\- Так, сейчас посмотрим. – Тони дотронулся до нескольких опций, и перед ним развернулось несколько экранов. На центральном был сайт почтового сервиса, а по остальным бежали какие-то цифры и диаграммы. - Нужно взломать пароль, но это же общественный сервис, он расколется как гнилой орех. Подождем…  
Клинт отставил бокал и вышел через боковую дверь на террасу. В лицо ударил отрезвляющий морской воздух. Слова Тони не шли из головы.  
Было ли ему обидно, что он потерял контроль? Нет. Дело было вовсе не в этом. Самым приятным был даже не секс, а спокойствие после него. Чувство полной завершенности, как будто он достиг желанной цели, и теперь все в мире будет в порядке всегда. Не имело значения, что Локи был богом, а Клинт всего лишь смертным. Предстоящее сражение отошло на второй план. Даже голос Тессеракта утих на какое-то время. Ради этого чувства стоило потерять контроль.  
Тогда его было очень сложно выразить или хотя бы осознать, но Клинт его очень хорошо помнил. Ему хотелось, чтобы оно вернулось. Но Локи унес его с собой, как и возможность почувствовать нечто подобное с кем-то другим… Как и множество других возможностей, которые обычно дарит связь альфы и омеги. Вот это было обидно.  
Когда Клинт вернулся к Старку, тот сосредоточенно пролистывал списки писем.  
\- О, уже готово?  
\- Да это даже задача. Надо восстановить удаленные… – пробормотал он себе под нос. - Я говорил Фьюри, что хочу участвовать в расследовании нападения на Селвига. Он мне отказал.  
\- Тебя это удивляет?  
\- Я мог бы помочь, - сказал Старк, не отрываясь от экрана.  
\- Не принимай на свой счет, но похоже Фьюри хочет провернуть все тихо.  
\- Это как раз то, что я могу принять на свой счет. Спам, сплошной спам… А я все же забрался в проекты Селвига. Он занимался странным делом.  
\- Чем?  
\- Кажется, Совет настоял на том, чтобы он воспроизвел механизм, с помощью которого наш асгардский друг и его братец унеслись в голубые дали. Их очень интересует конструкция, которая могла бы работать в точности также в пределах Земли и дальше.  
\- Хм… Телепортация? Мгновенный перенос. Интересно, разве нет?  
\- Интересно то, что Селвиг согласился этим заняться.  
\- Не уверен, что понимаю.  
\- Такая конструкция невозможна. Это… - Тони постучал пальцем по своему реактору, - на данный момент самый мощный источник энергии, существующий на земле. Но даже его не достаточно, чтобы, как ты выразился «телепортировать» хотя бы скрепку на пару метров. А чтобы перенести человека, у нас и вовсе технологий нет. Не существует у нас энергии, подобной Тессеракту, которая была бы не просто мощной, но и достаточно умной, чтобы при переносе не превратить человека в кусок фарша. Однако Селвиг ведет разработки, и даже вроде бы построил прототип. Я видел чертежи. Здоровенный такой ангар. В спецификации говорится, что основная площадь пойдет под генераторы энергии. И, между нами, это умно. Звучит достаточно правдоподобно, чтобы Совет радостно это проглотил. Но все-таки вопрос таков – а зачем Селвигу вообще нужно создавать видимость этой работы?  
\- Чтобы отвлечь от чего-то более важного...  
\- Это первое, что приходит на ум. О, вот смотри, это интересно. – Тони указал на несколько строк в списке восстановленных писем. – Это явно не спам, частный адрес…  
\- Ну и что? Мало ли с кем можно списываться по частным адресам. У него между прочим и студенты были.  
\- Видишь адрес? Инга. У него пароль от этой почты «Инга». Имя обычной студентки не ставят паролем к личным делам.  
\- Он встречался с этой женщиной? – Клинт подошел к экрану, и пока Старк вскрывал и пробивал адрес таинственной Инги по базе, принялся читать сообщения. Они были довольно обычными, приветствия, согласование даты и времени, никаких личных приписок. Так можно было общаться с кем угодно. Но эта женщина хотя бы была новым фактором.  
\- Ты сейчас очень сильно удивишься, - протянул Старк. Он кажется и сам был несказанно удивлен.  
\- Что там?  
\- Я просто не знаю даже, что сказать, но кажется эта Инга, она работала в парнасе.  
Они переглянулись.  
Парнасы – увеселительные дома, где специально обученные беты старались скрасить досуг одиноких омег. Как и альфийские олимпы они были заведениями полностью свободными от влияния и надзора правительства. Так было с незапамятных времен, когда возникли первые из них. И так оставалось сейчас, много веков спустя.  
Насколько Клинт знал, даже у ЩИТа не было жучков ни в одном из увеселительных домов. А все потому, что те, кто выдавал разрешения на жучки и всякое такое сами отдыхали в подобных домах, и им совершенно не улыбалось, чтобы в один прекрасный момент оказалось, что за их интимными утехами наблюдают.  
Так что если Селвиг хотел спрятать что-то, то места лучшего, чем парнас не было. Особенно, если у него там был верный человек. К тому же, кто бы вообще заподозрил, что у Селвига могут быть знакомства в таких местах?!  
\- Джейн… - вдруг понял Клинт.  
\- Что Джейн?  
\- Она знала про Ингу. Догадалась, когда просматривала его почту. Или Селвиг ей рассказывал про нее. Она сказала, что ничего не нашла…  
\- Не захотела говорить тебе, - подхватил Старк.  
\- Решила сама выяснить, чем он занимался.  
\- Джейн неинициированная омега. Она запросто может пойти в парнас и попросить о встрече с этой женщиной.  
\- Вот же черт. - Клинт вскочил. – Где это? Ты можешь найти, где этот парнас?  
Старк быстро вывел на экран цифры.  
\- Новый Орлеан.  
\- Можно было догадаться.  
\- Я поеду с тобой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Эй, я же тоже омега, я тоже могу попросить встречи с этой леди. И я знаю, как с ними обращаться…  
\- Фьюри взбесится.  
\- Ага, будет весело.  
\- Старк, – жестко оборвал его Клинт. - Лучше узнай для меня побольше об этой Инге. Я сам не смогу сделать этого незаметно.  
\- Ты забираешь себе самое вкусное.

 

***  
Клинт остановился перед воротами парка, в центре которого находилось нужное ему здание. И если бы он не знал, что это нужный ему адрес, то решил бы, что здесь находится какой-нибудь театр или музей. Большой особняк в колониальном стиле был подсвечен со всех сторон. Лучи выхватывали из темноты лепные карнизы и мраморные бока колонн. Высокие окна первого этажа были освещены.  
Альфийские олимпы выглядели гораздо проще.  
Клинт вышел и машины и пошел прямо к парадному входу. Он впервые был так близко с увеселительным домом для омег. Это была зона, куда альфам путь заказан. Едва он появился на пороге, к нему кинулись сразу трое, словно он уже пытался прорваться во внутренние помещения.  
\- Я тут по делу, - сказал Клинт, вынимая правительственно удостоверение.  
Корочка не слишком впечатлила собравшихся вокруг бет. Так что, чтобы поскорее прояснить ситуацию, Клинт сразу перешел к делу.  
\- Мне нужно встретиться с одной из ваших служащих. Ее зовут Инга.  
\- Инга не обслуживает альф, - сказала девушка с золотой брошью на лацкане пиджака. Из всех присутствующих только она была одета не в униформу, так что видимо была здесь старшей. Клинт повернулся к ней.  
\- Мне не нужно обслуживание. Я хочу задать пару вопросов. – Клинт достал телефон и нашел в файлах фотографию Селвига. – Она общалась вот с этим человеком, вероятно он был ее клиентом. - Он протянул экран к девушке, и в ее глазах мелькнуло узнавание. - На него напали вчера, я пытаюсь выяснить, почему.  
\- Какая трагедия, - на лице девушки отразилась неподдельная тревога. - Он жив?  
\- В коме.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, он поправится.  
\- Так я могу поговорить с Ингой?  
\- У нас сейчас концерт. Инга наша вторая скрипка в ансамбле. Потом вероятно останется с одним из клиентов.  
Клинт улыбнулся и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом еще один. Он вдруг понял кое-что очень важное – он ничего не чувствовал. Никаких запахов неинициированных омег. Они же были сейчас где-то в глубинах этого здания, человек пятнадцать, если судить по машинам, припаркованным на стоянке.  
\- Сделаем вот что, - словно сквозь вату донесся голос девушки, - я напишу вам ее телефон…  
Клинт знал, какой запах у них бывает – тонкий, дразнящий, всегда пробуждавший чувствительность и заставлявший испытывать какое-то необъяснимое удовольствие от жизни. Его сейчас не было. Пахло только чистотой и цветами, что стояли в вазе на стойке ресепшена.  
\- Вы должны уйти, - все так же глухо звучал настойчивый голос.  
Несколько осторожных рук аккуратно и настойчиво толкали его к выходу.  
Как ни глупо это звучало, но мир вдруг оказался пустым. Свсем пустым. И это было неправильно. Мозг отказывался принимать отсутствие в его мире такого фактора, как омега и отчаянно сигнализировал о критической ситуации.  
Клинт очнулся, обнаружив себя на пороге парнаса с крепко запертыми дверями за спиной. В руке был листочек стикера с наспех записанным номером телефона. Он сложил его вдвое и засунул в карман. Звонить он не собирался – бесполезное дело и можно спугнуть объект.  
Он окинул взглядом особняк. На втором и третьем этажах не светилось ни одного окна. Там очевидно были личные апартаменты бет, обслуживавших клиентов. Все сейчас были на концерте. Если узнать, которая из этих комнат принадлежит Инге…  
Так или иначе сейчас в этом здании сидит Джейн Фостер. Что-нибудь она да узнает, и Клинт должен был знать это тоже. Он медленно пошел к воротам. Дорожки были покрыты кружевными тенями от деревьев. Фонари, освещавшие парк, были так хорошо, скрыты среди веток, что казалось, будто мягкий свет излучают сами кроны. Мысли сами собой возвращались к навалившемуся открытию.  
В Африке такого не случалось. Там омеги предпочитали сидеть за высокими двойными воротами с колючей проволокой. Они не разгуливали по улицам в шаговой доступности и не давали повода задуматься. А даже если и был кто-то поблизости, так вокруг хватало других запахов, перебивавших любой намек на омегу – разбодяженный бензин, пот, промасленный брезент, машинное масло, и постоянно обжигающий горло едкий запах репеллентов, которыми все его солдаты поливались из-за голодных комаров.  
Клинт встрепенулся, когда неожиданно на третьем этаже особняка зажегся свет в одном из окон, потом засветилось второе, третье. Двери тоже распахнулись, и из парадной показались гости, которые по каким-то причинам не захотели оставаться после концерта.  
Джейн долго не выходила. Клинт уже было подумал, что он ошибся, заподозрив ее. Но когда он уже собрался уезжать, она вдруг появилась в дверях парнаса. Ей не подали машину, как другим гостям. Подобрав подол длинного платья, она зашагала к воротам. Идти быстро она не могла из-за высоких каблуков, и на ее лице застыла маска недовольства. Клинт сел пониже на сиденье, чтобы она не увидела его слишком рано и не скрылась в парнасе снова. Но она даже не обратила внимания на стоящую у ворот машину. Позволив ей отойти немного, Клинт медленно поехал следом.  
Был все-таки плюс, в том что омеги больше не чувствовали его. Будь он не инициированным, она бы не позволила ему подобраться так близко. Но сейчас она спохватилась только, когда Клинт схватил ее за руку, аккуратно, но крепко.  
\- Не вырывайся, - тихо приказал он.  
\- Сейчас закричу, - предупредила она.  
\- Этим ты Селвигу не поможешь.  
Она насупилась, уставившись на него.  
\- Давай пойдем к машине, - доброжелательно предложил Клинт, все еще удерживая ее за руки. – Вернемся в его дом, и все обсудим.  
Она позволила увлечь себя к машине.  
\- Ты встретилась с ней?  
\- Да, она говорит, что ничего не знает. Был а очень расстроена, когда я рассказала ей про Селвига.  
\- Комнату ее обыскала.  
\- Я там не была.  
\- Зря. Надо обыскать ее апартаменты в парнасе и ее квартиру. Старк нашел мне адрес.  
\- Ты рассказал Старку?  
\- Он хорош. А помощь всегда нужна.  
\- Ладно, и как мы будем обыскивать?  
Она говорила «мы», что было хорошим знаком.  
\- Я обыщу ее квартиру, а тебе придется еще раз встретиться с ней. Поднимешься к ней в комнату и поищешь тайник.  
\- Нельзя просто так подниматься в личные апартаменты.  
\- Да ладно, это же Парнас. Она обязана тебя обслужить.  
\- Я не пользуюсь такими услугами.  
\- Ты только что была там.  
\- Мы всего лишь поговорили.  
\- Да брось, ты же не девица. У тебя нет альфы, значит ты пробовала с какой-то бетой.  
\- У меня был парень, который учился угождать омегам.  
\- Вот как… Ну в любом случае, мало ли что. Может твоей альфой станет женщина. По крайней мере, будешь знать, чего ожидать.  
\- Я надеюсь, что сама выберу себе альфу.  
\- Да неужели. Наверное уже и думала о том, кто это будет.  
Джейн промолчала.  
\- Распространенная ошибка считать, что ты сможешь это контролировать. Вы пьете эти таблетки и думаете, что сами контролируете свою жизнь. А в какой-то момент оказывается, что нифига вы не контролируете и вас может пользовать кто захочет. Точнее не захочет, а окажется рядом и не сможет сопротивляться этому вашему… зову.  
Клинт остановился, поняв, что почти кричит. Джейн смотрела на него испуганно и обиженно. Когда Клинт замолчал, она поплотнее укуталась в тонкий палантин и уставилась в окно со своей стороны.  
\- Извини, - бросил Клинт. – Что-то у меня от этого вашего парнаса совсем того.  
Джейн не ответила, и до дома Селвига они доехали в полном молчании.  
Дарси, встретившая их в холле сразу напряглась. Джейн сухо сказала Клинту, что он может переночевать в комнате Селвига, и поднимаясь по узкой лестнице, Клинт успел заметить, как Дарси сочувственно гладит ее по плечу. Они же даже еще словом обменяться не успели. Ассистентка Джейн была слишком уж проницательна для беты. Хотя не исключено, что она тоже специально училась общению с омегами. Некоторые из тех, кто учится этому не идут работать в парнасы, а устраиваются на работу к омегам помощниками, ассистентами и секретарями. Говорят, что их обучают доводить омегу до экстаза одним разговором. Настраивать свой голос под определенный тембр и настроение, подбирать слова…  
Клинт зашел в комнату, но свет зажигать не стал. Он снял ботинки и не раздеваясь лег на тонкое хлопчатобумажное покрывало.  
Может в этих байках есть доля истины. Клинт не знал, что происходит в парнасах, но помнил, как внимательно его слушал Локи. Как спокойно и нежно он смотрел, когда Клинт убеждал его, что у них все получится. Словно сам звук его голоса заставлял его чувствовать себя хорошо.  
Думать об этом было приятно.  
В какое-то миг это теплое чувство перекрыло собой все мысли и беспокойства и начало окутывать надежным коконом. Перед глазами снова встало лицо Локи, и Клинт боялся моргнуть, чтобы запомнить его как можно четче. А потом его черты внезапно заострились до предела, он стал похож на обтянутый кожей череп. А в красных глазах начинала разгораться горькая ненависть.  
Но он недолго смотрел на Клинта. Согнулся пополам, обхватывая себя руками, и закричал, тщетно пытаясь сдержать крик за зубами.  
Клинт сел на кровати.  
Кошмар. Снова.  
Он провел рукой по мокрому лбу, стирая рукавом пот. В тишине комнаты отчетливо слышался тонкий писк комаров, неизвестно как пробравшихся через сетку. За окнами было темно. Часы показывали начало четвертого, но о сне на сегодня можно было забыть. В Африке кошмары тоже были, но даже вполовину не такие четкие. Наверное потому, что поспать удавалось редко. И думать о них было некогда. Клинт постарался выбросить увиденное из головы, и спустился вниз.  
Он старался двигаться осторожно, но еще спускаясь заметил голубоватые отблески из гостиной. Заглянув туда, он увидел, что Джейн тоже не спит. Она сидела за рабочим столом перед компьютером. Свет от экрана подчеркивал ее сосредоточенные черты. Она увидела Клинта и прижала палец к губам, кивнув на диван, где под пледом свернулась Дарси.  
Клинт кивнул и прошел на кухню. Джейн присоединилась к нему через минуту, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Я сделаю кофе, - сказал она, включая лампу над кухонным столом.  
Пятно тусклого света, высветившее небольшой кусочек кухни, казалось только подчеркнул темноту. Клинт опустился на соломенный стул возле круглого обеденного столика. Джейн налила в чайник воды из бутылки и стала искать чашки.  
\- Прости, что я тебе наговорил всякой ерунды.  
\- Ничего. Я тебя спровоцировала.  
\- Но я все равно не должен был.  
Все так же стоя к нему спиной, Джейн кивнула.  
\- Знаешь, - сказала она после паузы. – Я ведь знаю, что на самом деле не могу выбирать. Просто смотрю иногда на Дарси или других бет в институте. Они встречаются с кем-то, обсуждают достоинства и недостатки, и я начинаю думать, что было бы неплохо иметь возможность выбрать, с кем тебе жить.  
\- Да уж…  
Наконец вода закипела. Джейн заварила им по щедрой порции растворимого кофе, и поставила перед Клинтом чашку. В нос ударил противный кисловатый запах. Джейн не стала садиться за стол, взяла свою чашку и стала смотреть в окно. Она выглядела какой-то очень грустной. Невозможно для альфы смотреть на такую грустную омегу.  
\- А помнишь, в Европе, когда короли правили, они запирали своих неинициированных отпрысков в башни? – сказал Клинт. - Так, когда начинался гон, у какой-нибудь омеги, в каком-нибудь соседнем государстве находилась запертая в башне альфа, ее привозили к омеге, и получалась новая королевская семья.  
Джейн несколько секунд недоверчиво смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялась. Быстро спохватившись, она зажала рот рукой, но все равно продолжала давиться смехом.  
\- Это я не к тому, чтобы сажать тебя в башню, - серьезно сказал Клинт, - но сейчас есть очень комфортабельные бункеры.  
\- Да, - смеясь сказала Джейн. – Только я не королевский отпрыск.  
\- А вот Тор – да, - сказал Клинт, но тут же осекся.  
Джейн перестала смеяться, и даже в тусклом свете стало видно, что она покраснела. Похоже на сей раз ему удалось окончательно ее смутить.  
Она долго вглядывалась в темноту за окном, прежде чем снова заговорить:  
\- Он работал над чем-то очень серьезным. Я предлагала ему помощь, но он сказал, что не хочет втягивать меня. Что бы там ни было, но, боюсь, это действительно что-то опасное. – Джейн потерла пальцами лоб. – Я пойду к Инге еще раз, если это нужно...  
Может, она ждала, что Клинт уступит и скажет, чтоб она не ходила. Но он промолчал.

 

***  
Инга снимала квартиру в районе для бет. Днем, когда солнце стояло в зените, на улице было немного народу. Те, кто не работал в эти часы в других районах, сидели по домам.  
Клинт постарался одеться попроще, никакой форменной одежды. Только неяркая футболка, джинсы, темные очки. Ничего примечательного. Он шел, чуть сгорбив плечи, словно это могло сделать его меньше. Но ничего не работало. Пусть для омег он теперь был пустым местом, беты, для которых их запахи вообще не имели значения, все равно видели в нем альфу. Его вторжение в их мир означало, что происходит что-то неординарное. Какой альфа опустился бы до похода на территорию бет без крайней необходимости? Шагая по узким, раскаленным улицам, он чувствовал спиной взгляды. Испуганные, непонимающие, завистливые, агрессивные. Клинт не оглядывался, зная, что на него не нападут. И он не хотел, чтобы эти люди видели его лицо.  
Добравшись до дома Инги, Клинт остановился в круглом внутреннем дворе и поднял голову. Отшлифованные серые стены уходили вверх, и хотя эти дома были не выше четырех этажей, казалось, что он на дне очень глубокого колодца.  
Он нашел ее подъезд и стал ждать, когда кто-нибудь выйдет. Можно было взломать замок, но он не очень хотел потом объясняться с полицией, окажись там сигнализация. Да и вообще не хотел оставлять следов.  
Стоять пришлось долго. Дом щерился множеством окон, за которыми текла неспешная жизнь. Где-то плакал ребенок, заливалась лаем маленькая собачка, один раз из окна на последнем этаже выглянула женщина, чтобы полить цветы за окном. Сиреневые и ярко-розовые гроздья низко свисали за края ящика. Она поднимала их, придерживая одной рукой, и лила воду под корень. Клинта она заметила почти сразу и, занимаясь своим делом, постоянно посматривала на него. Наверное поэтому поливала свои растения гораздо дольше чем требовалось. Она скрылась за окном только когда в ее лейке закончилась вода, а с горшков не потекли тонкие струйки.  
Никто не торопился покидать свое убежище, и только когда солнце уже стало катиться к горизонту, вдруг запиликал сигнал электронного замка и из подъезда вышел сухонький старичок. При виде Клинта он замешкался, а тот поймал дверь, и послав ему вежливый кивок, проскользнул внутрь.  
Квартира Инги выглядела как место, в котором не живут. Диваны в гостиной были затянуты полиэтиленом, и вряд ли она когда-нибудь расчехляла их. На кухне был полный порядок, в холодильнике только открытый пакет сока. Зато платяной шкаф в маленькой спальне был забит под завязку. Платья, костюмы, туфли, сумки – всем этим вещам было тесно в узком пространстве, ими можно было бы всю эту спальню завесить. Клинт расстегнул несколько чехлов с платьями, пооткрывал коробки. Все было новое, ни разу не ношеное. И только самые престижные лейблы. Далеко не у каждой беты в жизни выдавалось столько поводов носить подобные вещи. Очень показательные покупки для женщины, работающей в парнасе и зарабатывающей больше, чем она может потратить.  
Он с трудом закрыл дверцы шкафа и продолжил обыск. Безделушки на полках, фарфоровые статуэтки на столике у кровати. Очевидно все это было частью обстановки съемной квартиры. Клинт один за другим выдвинул ящики комода. В верхних лежало постельное белье и халаты. А вот в последнем, под стопкой кружевных чулок, обнаружилось нечто интересное. Коробка с фотографиями и письмами. Он подумал, что это возможно тоже осталось здесь от хозяев квартиры, но сверху лежала фотография, на которой был Селвиг. Выглядел профессор гораздо моложе, а сам снимок был сделан еще пленочным фотоаппаратом. Клинт перевел дух. Ну хоть какой-то сдвиг.  
Пусть Инга не жила в этой квартире, но она использовала ее как склад своих овеществленных эмоций. Немножко от отчаянных желаний, запертых в шкафу, а теперь вот воспоминания о прошлом.  
В кармане зазвонил телефон, заставив Клинта подскочить от неожиданности. Звонила Джейн.  
\- Клинт, - заговорила она взволнованным шепотом.  
\- Ты где?  
\- В парнасе. У меня плохие новости, Инга сбежала.  
\- В смысле сбежала?  
\- В прямом. Администратор сказала, что она воспользовалась положенными ей выходными днями и уехала. Они сказали, что если бы я предупредила, что собираюсь, вернуться, то ее не отпустили бы, но поскольку я не постоянный клиент…  
\- Они знают, куда Инга могла поехать?  
\- Нет, они не отслеживают своих работников, только если те когда-либо возвращались не в срок.  
\- Вот дерьмо! – не сдержался Клинт.  
Упустить такой след это надо было постараться.  
\- Должно быть, я вчера спугнула ее своими расспросами. Извини…  
\- Да кто мог предположить. Зато теперь мы уверены, что она точно в курсе дел Селвига. Ты сейчас где?  
\- В ее комнате. Я сказала им, что вчера забыла тут косметичку, и мне разрешили подняться.  
\- Попробуй найти хоть что-нибудь.  
\- Ладно. – Джейн вздохнула. – Я перезвоню.  
Клинт сел на край кровати и начал листать бумаги. Тут были только фотографии и письма – все вперемешку. На большинстве снимков была запечатлена милая шатенка с удивленно вздернутыми вверх бровями. Если это и была Инга, то Клинт вполне понимал, почему она стала звездой парнаса. Омеги любили, когда их слушают, особенно с таким восхищением. На той фотографии, где был Селвиг, она держала его под руку, и смотрела в камеру немного напряженно, оттого, что солнце светило ей в лицо. На другом снимке, они тоже были вместе, но рядом с Ингой стояла белокурая девушка. Было и несколько групповых фотографий.  
Клинт не мог определить, кто есть кто среди этих людей. В смысле альфы они, омеги или беты. Если в жизни все было очевидно с первого взгляда, фотографии эту энергетику не отражали. Оттого суеверные старушки и считали, что фотоаппараты похищают человеческую сущность.  
Телефон зазвонил снова.  
\- Нашла что-нибудь? – сразу же спросил Клинт.  
\- Селвиг оставлял ей записи, это точно, - так же без предисловий заявила Джейн. На заднем плане были слышны звуки улицы, так что, очевидно, она уже вышла из парнаса и шла пешком. Поэтому ее голос звучал более взволнованно. Или не поэтому?  
\- Они у тебя?  
\- Нет, она их все забрала, но видимо слишком спешила и не заметила, что оставила один выпавший лист.  
\- Что там?  
\- Это немного не моя область, но то, что мне удалось разобрать, мне не нравится.  
\- Что нашла? – резко спросил Клинт, потеряв терпение.  
\- Послушай, я пока не уверена точно. Он исследовал свою кровь. Тут анализы, и некоторые необычные, такие исследования вообще не проводятся. Мне кажется…  
\- Джейн.  
\- Хорошо. Так вот, я думаю, он исследовал остаточные явления от Тессеракта. В своей крови, понимаешь?..  
Клинт молчал, пытаясь осознать информацию.  
\- Да, я знаю, звучит безумно, - быстро заговорила Джейн, - и по одному листку ничего не скажешь, но Селвиг что-то узнал. Этот лист из распечатки, и он помечен как 37 страница из 180. Это не просто анализы… - Было слышно, как судорожно она вздохнула перед тем, как произнести следующую фразу. – Ты скажешь, что я сошла с ума, но у Эрика ведь откачали много крови, это же не может быть просто совпадением?  
\- Я тебя понял, - проговорил Клинт. – Позвоню попозже.  
Он нажал на отбой. В один миг это дело перестало быть проблемой ЩИТа. Теперь это была его личная проблема.

 

***  
Клинт дошел до машины, которую он оставил в центре города. Сумка с вещами, которую он привез из Африки, все также лежала в багажнике. Хорошо, что он не стал заезжать в отель, сейчас бы потерял время. Клинт на автомате сел за руль и рванул прочь, пока не начался час пик.  
Он знал, как это работает. Едва только Коулсон или Фьюри узнают о том, что Селвиг допустил возможность, что Тессеракт оставил что-то на память в его крови, дело перейдет на новый уровень. Клинт тоже станет частью этого дела и не только как следователь. Он не знал, чем это может закончиться, и собирался сам докопаться до истины, прежде чем что-то станет известно ЩИТу.  
Перед тем, как покинуть город, Клинт еще раз заехал к Селвигу в больницу. Теперь ему казалось, что у спящего профессора какое-то встревоженное выражение лица.  
\- Что ты задумал такое, а? – спросил Клинт.  
Поглядывая на него, Клинт достал из сумки свой служебный ноут и отправил в ЩИТ краткий отчет. Ничего определенного, только сообщил, что проверяет все связи профессора. Клинт закрыл ноут, поставил его под кровать Селвига и тихо вышел из палаты. Теперь в ЩИТе будут думать, что он дисциплинированно работает в Новом Орлеане, и это даст ему фору примерно в сутки.  
В аэропорт Нового Орлеана он не поехал. Рейсы оттуда проверят в первую очередь. Поэтому он решил доехать до Хьюстона.  
Что знала Джейн? О Тессеракте вообще, и о том, как Селвиг побывал в его власти? Рассказал ли ей профессор, что прошел через этот опыт не один, а в компании с десятком человек, среди которых был и Клинт? Мог ли кто-нибудь еще рассказать ей подробности? Тор, например…  
Эти вопросы ставили перед ним классическую дилемму. Он мог бы попросить Джейн не рассказывать о находке никому, ни Коулсону, ни Дарси, но тогда у нее возникли бы вопросы. И не получив на них прямого ответа, она могла начать копаться в этом сама. Такова уж сущность омег. А это слишком явный сигнал для ЩИТа.  
Клинт мог бы ничего не говорить ей, но тогда она вероятно расскажет о своем открытии Коулсону, полагая, что они все в одной команде.  
Клинт решил не подставлять ее без надобности и выбрал второй вариант. И теперь, покрывая милю за милей, он чувствовал, как время работает против него. Паника была преждевременной. Пройдет время, пока Коулсон решит сам навестить Джейн и вытянет из нее хоть что-то. К этому моменту Клинт рассчитывал уже достаточно запутать следы.  
Он не стал особо скрываться в аэропорту и просто купил самый дешевый билет до Мехико. Служащая аэропорта сначала растерялась, потом попробовала уговорить его хотя бы на бизнес-класс, потому что те салоны, куда Клинт пытался попасть не были предназначены для обслуживания альф или омег. Наверное стоило согласиться хотя бы для того, чтобы не привлекать к себе столько внимания, но Клинту было некогда, он хотел улететь первым же возможным рейсом, не важно каким классом, и ему совершенно не хотелось торчать на виду у всех камер аэропорта лишние два часа только из-за того, что ему в салоне не подадут горячее полотенце.  
Наконец менеджер смирилась, и он прошел в терминал на посадку.  
Он сел у окна, дождался, пока они взлетят. Две его соседки, до взлета непрерывно строчившие смс, заснули, едва самолет набрал высоту. Клинт отказался от предложенного стюардом меню, и достал украденную коробку.  
Все листы были исписаны аккуратным мелким почерком с длинными хвостиками у букв. Ему представилось, что это писала та женщина, которая на фотографии держала Селвига под руку. Он пока не стал их читать, только разложил письма по датам. Судя по надписям на конвертах, все они были написаны самой Ингой. Почему же тогда они хранятся у нее, а не у адресата? Селвиг вернул их ей, когда у него появилась альфа? Это было бы разумно.  
Клинт просмотрел штампы на конвертах. Их отправляли в разные точки мира, ведь Селвиг много ездил по работе, зато пункт отправления был везде одинаковый - небольшое местечко под Глостером в Англии. И Клинт чувствовал, что правильно будет начать оттуда, с самых, что называется истоков. К тому же других зацепок у него попросту не было.  
Выйдя из самолета в Мехико, он прямиком направился к стойкам Бритиш эйрвэйс и попросил билет на первый же рейс до Лондона. На пересадке в Нью-Йорке избавился от коммуникатора и собственного телефона. У ЩИТа будет много возможностей найти его, и не стоило упрощать им задачу. По его расчетам, его должны были начать искать, когда он будет над Атлантикой. Взамен Клинт купил простой аппарат с двадцатью долларами на счете. На всякий случай.  
В салоне, погас свет, и его начинало клонить ко сну. Клинт отчаянно сопротивлялся этому желанию. Он как будто уже знал, что за кошмар ожидает его в обманчиво мягком коконе сновидений. Что-то связанное с глубокой пропастью – склизкие отвесные стены, за которые никак не ухватиться, ядовито-колючий туман вокруг, черное-черное небо без единой звезды… Клинт попросил стюардессу принести кофе и достал из кармана стопку писем Инги.  
Уже при первом знакомстве с их содержанием, Клинт понял, что в них нет ничего важного. Любовные записочки одного человека к другому, вот и все. Но полет был длинный, ему нужно было хоть чем-то отогнать свои навязчивые видения, и оставалось только пролистывать эти пожелтевшие листки. Впрочем, Клинт читал их не только из неизбежности. Откровения этой женщины, которая пронесла через всю жизнь невозможную любовь к мужчине-омеге, невольно притягивали внимание, и он разворачивал одно письмо за другим, жадно скользя взглядом по строчкам.

«Встретили рождество с семьей. Мне не хватает тебя, но было очень славно, давно не видела брата, и была счастлива с ним пообщаться».

 

«Любовь моя,  
Уже прошло две недели с тех пор, как я получила от тебя известие, что теперь ты состоишь в связи. Теперь у тебя есть твоя половина. Прости, что отвечаю так поздно, но все эти дни я не могла даже есть и спать, не то что писать. Я ходила даже в церковь, но что мне могут там сказать, кроме того, что таков уж порядок вещей?  
Все изменилось всего пару дней назад. Приехал мой брат со службы, и бог мой, его не узнать. Я слушала его рассказы, и вдруг поняла, что все мои переживания не стоят и гроша ломаного. Ни одно светило не остановилось, от того, что мое сердце разбито. Я всего лишь одна из миллиона покинутых, вот и все». 

 

«Я не должна была отсылать тебе то письмо. Я думала, что уже могу написать тебе здраво, но явно переоценила себя.  
Но теперь все, с этим мерзким чувством покончено, и я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи в Штатах, чтобы познакомиться с твоей половиной. Что и говорить, женщина всегда испытывает интерес к человеку, ради которого ее оставили. Ты же не будешь сердиться на меня из-за этого?

Твоя И.»

 

Беспомощность этой любви искупалась ее искренностью.  
Клинт оторвался от писем, и стал смотреть в окно на громады белых облаков, подсвеченных с запада закатным солнцем.  
Говорили, что беты могут влюбляться в кого захотят. Это конечно было преувеличением, но тем не менее, даже их понятие любви с первого взгляда, значило совершенно не то же самое, что у альф и омег. И суть оставалась прежней – беты могли выбирать. Раньше Клинт никогда не считал эту их особенность благом. Да и никто в здравом уме не считал. Что тут хорошего – метаться между людьми в поисках любви? Думать о том, подходит ли кто-то для тебя или нет? А если и найдешь, то неизвестно, как сложатся отношения потом. Может, пробежавшая вначале искра угаснет, и человек окажется связанным с тем, кто ему совершенно не подходит. Что же тогда? Смириться или пройдя через болезненный разрыв начинать все сначала?  
Любовь по выбору, свойственная бетам, считалась уделом низших. Он привык, что все искусство, все философии и религии мира воспевают божественную предопределенность альф и омег. В мире есть твоя половина, и раз зажегшийся огонь, будет полыхать до скончания ваших дней.  
Господи, как же Клинту сейчас хотелось иметь выбор. 

 

***  
Стоя в очереди к паспортному контролю в аэропорту Хитроу, Клинт рассматривал плакаты на стенах. «Мы любим дожди», - гласила надпись на одном из них. Клинт ухмыльнулся. Попытка сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Работа закидывала его в Англию время от времени, и он еще ни разу не заставал здесь солнечной погоды. И хотя в этот раз дождя не было, небо было затянуто тучами, готовыми в любой момент разразиться порцией мелкой мороси.  
Клинт завернул в офис прокатной компании при аэропорте и взял машину.  
Было только одиннадцать утра, и до Глостера можно было добраться уже к вечеру. Чтобы не светиться под частыми камерами на федеральной трассе, он решил поехать по второстепенным дорогам – извилистым и узким. Деревья и высокие кустарники на обочинах были посажены очень близко к краю проезжей части, и подстригали их только внизу, чтобы ветви не мешали машинам, а верхушки не трогали, предоставляя им право расти, как вздумается. Так что высокие кроны нависали над дорогой, сплетались ветвями с деревьями, растущими по другую сторону, образуя длинный зеленый тоннель. Вкупе с легким туманом, стелящимся по земле, пейзаж был просто эльфийский. В таких лесах и жили друиды.  
Место, которое искал Клинт, было маленькой деревенькой, старой и запущенной. На ее окраине встретилось несколько пустых домов, сложенных из крупного потемневшего камня. Ближе к центру начинались обустроенные дома. Стояли они неравномерно – некоторые из них утопали в зарослях деревьев, а другие жались друг к другу стенами. Кое-где встречались люди, занятые стрижкой газонов или мытьем окон. Некоторые оборачивались вслед Клинту и провожали его долгим взглядом.  
В таких местах, было немного способов получить информацию о жителях. Можно было пойти в полицию или другое учреждение и запросить сведения о женщине, по имени Инга, которая когда-то здесь жила. Имя было не слишком распространенное, и вряд ли ему пришлось бы долго искать. Но любые официальные источники означали, что его запрос засветится в глобальных базах. Так что он выбрал другой путь. Церковь. Священники в таких маленьких поселениях обычно знают все обо всех.  
Местная церковь располагалась в стороне от главной и единственной дороги в деревне, на небольшом холме. Клинту пришлось оставить машину в небольшом тупике и подняться пешком. Снаружи церковь выглядела довольно скромно – каменный фундамент уже потемнел от времени, а со стен кое-где осыпалась побелка. Однако внутри витражи на окнах раскрашивали стены и лавки цветными пятнами мягких приглушенных тонов. В солнечную погоду здесь наверное творилось бы настоящее буйство красок.  
Зал был очень маленьким. Всего четыре ряда скамей, на который лежали томики Библии и подушки, чтобы прихожане могли встать во время молитвы на колени. Сейчас здесь никого не было, и Клинт решил не ломиться во внутренние помещения. Он остановился перед одним из витражей, изображавшим сцену Сотворения человека. Господь сотворил альфу и омегу. Слова, которые всегда казались само собой разумеющимися, а от того пустыми.  
\- Красиво, правда?  
Клинт развернулся на каблуках. Перед ним стоял невысокий священник в аккуратном, но поношенном костюме. Морщины в уголках его глаз расходились к вискам.  
\- Я тут тридцать лет служу, а все не устаю любоваться. - Он показал Клинту за спину. – Каждый раз выхожу перед службой пораньше, чтобы успеть их заново рассмотреть. Я кстати отец Мартин. – Он протянул Клинту руку.  
\- Клинт Бартон.  
\- Вы нездешний.  
\- Это очевидно. – Клинт достал из кармана удостоверение. Оно было американское, да и вообще мало кто знал о существовании ЩИТа в принципе, но правительственная корочка все равно действовала безотказно. – Я расследую одно дело, и ищу человека, который может кое-что знать.  
\- Ммм, - отец Мартин отошел к скамьям и жестом пригласил Клинта присесть. – Серьезное дело?  
\- Покушение.  
Священник покачал головой.  
\- И кто же вам нужен?  
\- Ее зовут Инга.  
Морщины на лице отца Мартина стали глубже, но теперь это были совсем не улыбчивые морщины.  
\- Она вернулась к нам буквально на днях… - Он так говорил «к нам», словно действительно воспринимал весь город как большую семью. - Я сразу подумал, что что-то случилось, но мы поговорили, и она заверила меня, что просто приехала поведать мать. Я ей поверил…  
\- Я вовсе не говорю, что она замешана в покушении, - сказал Клинт. – Она и сама может быть в опасности.  
\- Подождите меня.  
Отец Мартин ушел в подсобное помещение и вернулся с ключами на большом аляповатом брелке в виде Эйфелевой башни.  
\- Я вас провожу, - сказал он.  
\- Не нужно… - начал было Клинт, но отец Мартин уже выходил из церкви.  
\- Нужно-нужно, - сказал он, запирая дверь. – Я в любом случае всегда навещаю Эрну. Это мать Инги, - пояснил он. – У нее рассеянный склероз. Пока в легкой форме, так что по утрам она еще чувствует себя вполне сносно, но вот после обеда становится хуже. Я вообще каждый день к ней хожу. Сегодня задержался в церкви, потому что с ней дочь. Вон их дом.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону, указывая на лесистый участок, в глубине которого виднелись темные стены каменного дома. Пока они шли, Клинт решил выяснить несколько подробностей.  
\- Инга часто приезжает домой?  
\- Не особо, может пару раз в год, она уже давно живет в Штатах.  
\- Как она объяснила этот приезд?  
\- Что ей дали внеочередной отпуск…  
\- И все? Никаких рассказов о делах?  
\- Инга мало рассказывает. В семнадцать лет она уехала в Глостер, в пансион, где готовят бет для обслуживания альф. А первое, чему там учат – держать в тайне все разговоры. Инга хорошо усвоила это правило, она с тех пор мало рассказывала нам даже о себе.  
\- Альф? – переспросил Клинт. – Инга училась обслуживать альф?  
\- Ну да.  
\- Вы в курсе, что она работала в парнасе?  
Отец Мартин сосредоточенно нахмурился, даже немного шаг замедлил.  
\- Но это невозможно. Чтобы работать с омегами, нужно же совсем другое.  
Его изумление было совершенно понятным. Альфы и омеги, искавшие утех с бетами, имели кардинально разные потребности, как в период до связи, так и в случае потери своей пары. Поэтому бет для парнасов и олимпов обучали строго раздельно. Они не только не пересекались в своем обучении, но даже не имели права знать о том, что же творится в другом лагере.  
Они подошли к дому. Наверное, когда-то вокруг него был разбит чудесный сад с фруктовыми деревьями, кустами жасмина и ровными газонами. Но сейчас он пришел в полное запустение – деревья выродились в дички, кусты разрослись, а газоны были покрыты крапивой по колено.  
Отец Мартин, все еще погруженный в свои мысли, постучал в колотушку в форме головы льва. Дверь открыла пожилая женщина в обычном ситцевом платье и вязаной кофте.  
\- Мэган? – удивился священник. – Ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Зашла убраться, святой отец. Инга меня попросила…  
Она покосилась на Клинта как на диковинку.  
\- Этот господин хочет с ней поговорить, - пояснил отец Мартин.  
Их пропустили в дом.  
\- Устраивайтесь в гостиной, - сказал женщина. – Я ее позову.  
Отец Мартин тоже удалился, сказав, что пойдет проведать свою подопечную.  
Клинт остался в одиночестве. В гостиной стоял терпкий запах чистящих средств и мебельной полироли. Громко тикали древние часы на стене. Клинт подошел к окну, занавешенному желтоватой тюлью.  
\- Вы хотели меня видеть? – спросили сзади.  
Клинт обернулся. Он даже не пытался представлять, как Инга должна была выглядеть сейчас, но явно не так. Потому что это была не та женщина, которую он видел на фотографиях.  
Инга была блондинкой с округлым лицом и большими вальяжными глазами. И скорее всего было уже за пятьдесят. Клинт бывал в увеселительных домах альф, и там он никогда не видел бету старше двадцати пяти лет. И то они уже не занимались обслуживанием клиентов в смысле секса. Только если в баре работали. А в заведениях омег значит есть и такие?  
\- Так?.. – она прошла в гостиную и опустилась на диван. – Зачем я вам понадобилась?  
\- Я друг профессора Селвига, - сказал Клинт.  
Он изучал ее лицо, пытаясь вспомнить, где он ее видел. Хотя она была не той женщиной, которую он ожидал встретить, она казалась ему смутно знакомой.  
\- О, я слышала о несчастном случае. Он в порядке?  
\- Жить будет, - бросил Клинт. – Скажите… - Он запнулся.  
\- Да?  
\- Священник ваш сказал мне, что вы учились в пансионе для олимпа. Это что, какая-то ошибка?  
Инга поджала губы.  
\- Нет, отчего же, так и есть.  
\- И как вы оказались в парнасе?  
\- Ну, удовлетворение альф – это спорт, а ублажение омег – искусство. Из спорта, знаете ли, рано дисквалифицируют.  
\- Да, но невозможно учиться и тому и другому.  
Это Клинт знал абсолютно точно. При поступлении в какой-либо пансион, у каждой беты брали образец ДНК, который заносился в общую базу. Если бы бета захотела пройти обучение еще раз уже по другому направлению, ее бы просто не взяли, потому что увидели бы данные в базе.  
Инга пожала плечами.  
\- Мой брат омега. Я научилась угождать ему гораздо раньше, чем пошла учиться в альфийский пансион.  
\- С братом? – не поверил Клинт. – Вы шутите?  
\- Вовсе нет. И я не имею в виду секс, если вас это так шокирует. Знаете, сексуальные потребности неинициированных омег довольно скромны. Ненасытными их делает гон и связь с альфой. По-настоящему сложно удовлетворить омегу здесь, - она приложила два пальца к виску, - и здесь, - она положила ладонь на грудь. – Беседа с омегой может свести с ума. И настоящий секрет состоит в том, чтобы умелой сменой тем разговора в сочетании с перерывами на музыку или танцы, вызвать у них прилив вдохновения. Именно это доводит омегу до высшего экстатического подъема.  
Клинт сел на подоконник, сложив руки на груди. Все это было крайне познавательно, но он никак не мог вычислить, какую-то очень важную деталь. И только когда Инга склонила голову, наблюдая за ним со смешливой улыбкой, он наконец вспомнил, почему она кажется ему знакомой.  
Он быстро вытащил из внутреннего кармана пачку писем и фотографий и перелистал снимки. Наконец достал тот, на котором были изображены трое – Селвиг, державшая его под руку женщина и девушка-блондинка. Он даже не обратил на нее внимания, но это определенно была она, Инга.  
\- Это вы? – уточнил он, показав ей фото.  
Инга напряглась и подалась вперед.  
\- Откуда у вас это?  
\- Обыскал вашу квартиру в Новом Орлеане.  
Она опешила, побледнела. Возразить она не могла, поскольку на обыск квартиры беты не нужен был судебный ордер. И теперь смотрела на пачку в руках Клинта, словно собиралась кинуться и вырвать ее у него из рук.  
А Клинт снова перебирал фотографии и до него вдруг стало доходить… Если на всех этих фотографиях не она, то хранила она их явно не из-за Селвига, он то всего лишь на парочке есть. Она хранила их ради этой женщины с удивленным выражением на лице. Он поднял взгляд на Ингу.  
\- Верните фотографии, - попросила она.  
\- Сначала расскажите, кто это. – Он показал ей фото брюнетки. – И что у вас с Селвигом.  
Инга еле заметно кивнула. Она встала, плотно прикрыла дверь в гостиную и вернулась на диван. Теперь она села ровно, словно боялась, что если ошибется, то не получит свои письма обратно.  
\- Ее звали Моника. Мы познакомились, когда я работала в олимпе, в Лондоне. Я ее так любила… Потом она переехала в Бостон, и я тоже перевелась туда. А потом стала ее помощницей. Ближе мы стать не могли, хотя я бы хотела… Но это же невозможно… А потом появился Эрик. Я всегда знала, что Мон однажды найдет омегу, но это было так внезапно. Она уехала в командировку на несколько дней, а я тогда заболела и не смогла ее сопровождать. Ее не было дольше, чем предполагалось. Она не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на телеграммы, я жутко переживала. А потом она вернулась с Эриком, и объявила, что теперь у нее есть омега.  
\- И вы уехали обратно в Англию.  
\- Ненадолго. Я вернулась через пару месяцев и сказала, что хочу остаться у нее на работе. Мне тогда казалось, что лучше мы будем друзьями, чем я буду жить совсем без нее. Плохая была идея…  
Она замолчала и стала теребить кольца на пальцах.  
\- Что потом? – поторопил ее Клинт.  
\- Потом она умерла, - равнодушно продолжила Инга. – Мне было уже сорок, и я решила воскресить свои навыки общения с омегой. Я не знаю, чему там учат в омеганских пансионах, но мои клиенты всегда оставались довольны, так что меня особо не спрашивали, где я училась. А потом появился Эрик. Мы не очень много общались, когда Моника была жива, но все же с ним можно было поговорить о ней. И он стал заходить ко мне.  
\- Что с документами, которые он у вас оставлял?  
\- Какими документами? – удивилась Инга.  
Клинт уставился на нее. Явная ложь была очень показательным симптомом.  
\- Документами, которые он оставлял у вас, - уточнил он, решив дать ей еще один шанс. - Они касались его личных проектов. Вы их забрали.  
\- Эрик ничего у меня не оставлял. Мы встречались редко, просто как старые знакомые.  
\- И наверняка вы все это время думали о том, что он увел у вас вашу партнершу, - констатировал Клинт. Он отошел от окна, взял стул и сел прямо напротив нее, заставив женщину немного отпрянуть. - Что происходит, Инга? – спросил он проникновенно. – Вы мне врете.  
\- Я не вру! – запротестовала женщина.  
\- Не надо, – оборвал ее Клинт. – Я не хочу влезать в ваши истории. Кому вы передали документы?  
\- Послушайте…  
\- Нет, послушайте вы меня, - доверительным тоном сказал Клинт. - Вы беспокоитесь, что я не верну вам ваши любовные послания, - он помахал пачкой перед ее лицом. – Но это ваша меньшая проблема. Вы замешаны в покушении на человека, который работал над очень серьезными вещами на очень серьезных людей. Если они узнают, что вы кого-то навели на Селвига и передали кому-то секретные разработки, вас не просто посадят, вас уничтожат, и лучше вам не знать, что я имею в виду. А единственная причина, по которой я не сообщаю, куда следует, это то, что у меня есть личный интерес в этом деле, и я надеюсь, что вы мне поможете.  
\- Я… - Инга запнулась. Она опустила глаза, глядя куда-то в сторону – Я их брату отдала.  
\- Брату, - повторил Клинт. – И где сейчас ваш брат?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Инга, ну мы же договорились.  
\- Но я правда не знаю! Мы встретились в Лондоне, в аэропорту, потом он посадил меня в автобус, а сам остался…  
\- И куда он мог деться?  
\- Не знаю, - тихо сказала Инга, закрывая лицо руками.  
Клинт откинулся на спинку стула и задумался. Человек находящийся в аэропорту может поехать куда угодно. В город на метро или поезде, или в любую точку страны на машине, а может вообще улететь из страны. Без помощи тут пожалуй не вычислишь.  
Он встал и бросил пачку писем с фотографиями на диван рядом с Ингой. Она все еще сидела, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и он не прощаясь, вышел из гостиной. В холле стояли отец Мартин с женщиной, открывшей им дверь. Их напряженные позы говорили о том, что они с нетерпением ждали появления Клинта.  
\- Мне пора, - сказал Клинт, и кивнув женщине, вышел из дома.  
Следом за ним вышел и священник.  
\- Узнали, что хотели, агент Бартон?  
\- Более-менее. У вас есть компьютер, святой отец?  
\- Ну да, один из моих прихожан помогает мне вести учет, но сам я им не пользуюсь.  
\- Можно я воспользуюсь?  
\- Конечно, пойдемте.  
Они двинулись в обратный путь.  
\- Как зовут брата Инги? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Карл.  
\- Карл, а дальше?  
\- Карл Веслер.  
\- Вы уверены? Он не менял фамилию?  
\- Вы переоцениваете мою осведомленность, - добродушно посетовал священник.  
\- Ладно, а что он за человек?  
\- Он омега. Эрна, их с Ингой мать, приехала в Англию после второй мировой войны из Германии. И ей вряд ли удалось бы обустроиться здесь, но у нее на руках был Карл, и все знали, что один из высших, и ей назначили пособие, она смогла здесь осесть.  
Так иногда случалось – у бет, которые рожали от альф или омег, чаще всего ребенок получался обычной бетой, может только чуть сильнее или умнее. Но иногда у беты все-таки рождался ребенок из высших. И для таких случаев в правительствах всего мира существовали специальные программы. Фактически мать такого ребенка могла сама выбирать страну, в которой ей жить, потому что кем бы ни оказался ребенок при половом созревании – альфой или омегой, он априори считался ценным членом общества.  
\- А его отец?  
\- Она приехала одна, только с младенцем на руках. Про отца никогда даже не вспоминала. А потом у нее сложилось с одним из местных. Эрна долго не хотела больше детей, но Карл вырос, государство оплатило ему образование в Оксфорде, и он уехал. Тогда Эрна и решилась. Правда ей было уже за сорок, так что Инга поздний ребенок.  
Они дошли до церкви, но внутрь не зашли. Отец Мартин повел Клинта в крошечный флигель на заднем дворе, где располагалось его скромное жилье.  
Клинт опасался, что компьютер у священника окажется таким же древним, как и весь этот город, но тот указал ему на вполне приличный ноутбук, который был заботливо обернут упаковочной материей, в которую обычно завернуты новые ноуты в коробках.  
\- Я редко включаю, - озадаченно сказал отец Мартин.  
\- Я разберусь.  
\- Замечательно, - повеселел священник. – Я сделаю вам чашечку чая.  
Клинт быстро включил компьютер, настроил нужные программы и сдела видеозвонок Старку. Пришлось долго ждать, когда он соизволит ответить. Наконец на экране показалось утомленное лицо Тони. Увидев Клинта, он подскочил, как ошпаренный.  
\- Бартон, ты что творишь? – сказал он, наклоняясь к компу. – А, подожди. – Он отошел в сторону, выключая экраны, светившиеся у него за спиной. – Так что у тебя?  
\- Сможешь пробить для меня одного типа? Карл Веслер. Он омега, вероятно, в течение двух последних суток вылетел из аэропорта Хитроу. Мне надо знать, куда.  
\- Вот так, да? – Тони смотрел на него так, как будто Клинт вконец охренел и даже не стесняется. – То есть никаких объяснений, просто пробить тебе этого типа?  
\- Старк, я скажу тебе волшебное слово.  
\- Одно слово? Я бы предпочел волшебное пояснение. – И все же Тони начал набирать на клавиатуре нужное имя. - Тут все на ушах стоят из-за твоего исчезновения.  
\- Уже? – уныло спросил Клинт. – Ну прям по графику.  
\- Что ты задумал?  
\- Пока ничего. Хочу хотя бы понять, что происходит.  
\- И никаких мыслей?  
\- Парочка, - уклончиво ответил Клинт.  
\- И?..  
\- Они мне не нравятся.  
\- Твой тип улетел в Намибию позавчера, - сообщил Тони без перехода.  
\- В Намибию? - переспросил Клинт.  
\- Да, взял билет первого класса до Виндхука.  
Ну ничего себе. Надо было улетать из Африки, чтобы полученное задание туда же его и привело.  
\- Ты его еще можешь догнать, - сказал Старк. – Он нанял грузовик в главном намибийском офисе компании Бушлор. Он должен забрать его послезавтра с утра в аэропорту Виндхука.  
\- Вау! Слушай, спасибо.  
\- Давай я приеду и помогу?  
\- Нет, лучше прикрой меня. Мне нужна фора, пара дней, не больше, или хоть сутки…  
У Тони был такой вид, будто его сейчас кинули.  
\- Если ты ввяжешься во что-нибудь крутое, и не позовешь меня, я тебе этого никогда не прощу, - предупредил он.  
\- Я тебе клянусь, как только будет наклевываться какая-нибудь крутотень, ты узнаешь первым, - клятвенно пообещал Клинт.  
Старк недоверчиво прищурился, но потом только махнул рукой.

 

***

Отец Мартин уговаривал Клинта остаться на ночь, чтобы не петлять по темным, затуманенным дорогам. Лучше выспаться и поехать с утра. Но тот сказал, что отлично видит в темноте и очень торопится. Не следовало терять драгоценное время, особенно на сон, который не приносил облегчения.  
Новая цель придала Клинту сил, хотя поворот этой истории ему не нравился. До сих пор все было более менее ясно – влюбленная женщина, которая прячется вместе с ценными вещами своего мужчины. А теперь все встало с ног на голову. Влюбленная женщина превратилась в женщину, которая мстит. А исследования Селвига оказались в руках у человека, который был для Клинта величиной неизвестной.  
С этими мыслями он добрался до Хитроу, купил себе билет до Виндхука. Перед тем как пойти в самолет сделал со своего временного телефона лишь один звонок – бывшему подчиненному Дэйву из своей бывшей команды. Попросил его организовать в Виндхуке машину и каких-нибудь «полезных вещей». Дэйв охотно согласился. Даже слишком охотно. Видимо не очень им там весело с новым командиром. 

 

***  
Грузовик, заказанный на имя Карла Веслера пришел забирать другой человек. Клинт с самого открытия офиса сидел в приемной и ждал появления заказчика, но вместо Веслера пришел какой-то парень, который был явно лет на сорок моложе. Тем не менее он получил машину, затем долго перегружал в него какие-то коробки, которые привез на другой машине, и тронулись они лишь часа через два.  
Клинт сел в машину, которую ему подогнал человек Дэйва, и поехал следом. Они ехали на запад, к округу Свакопмунд. Это был интересный поворот, поскольку у Свакопмунда была своеобразная слава. Это было одно из тех мест, куда после второй мировой войны уезжали ученые и высшие офицеры Рейха. Они покупали здесь землю, а их главным центром жительства стал одноименный город Свакопммунд на Берегу Скелетов.  
Грузовик свернул на север, не доезжая Свакопмунда. Машин стало еще меньше, и Клинт немного отстал. Они проехали миль сорок, когда на горизонте вдруг выросли громадные золотые дюны – одно из чудес пустыни Намиб. Грузовик вдруг сбросил скорость, и Клинт увидел, что он поворачивает прямо вглубь дюн. Он сбросил скорость и проехал дальше. На дороге, куда завернул грузовик стоял деревянный шлагбаум. Охраняли его двое солдат с винтовками. Не такой уж серьезный пост, но скорее всего он был установлен только для того, чтобы посторонние машины вообще сюда не заворачивали. Основная охрана должна была быть дальше.  
Клинт газанул и проехал мимо. Каким-то образом нужно было выяснить, что там кроется, в глубине этих песков. Он раздумывал над тем, чтобы еще раз дернуть Дэйва и попросить обеспечить ему картинку со спутника, когда его внимание привлекли черные точки, которые словно муравьи скользили по песчаным горам. Клинт пригляделся и заметил впереди еще один поворот. Рядом стоял рекламный щит, сообщавший о прокате квадроциклов. Вот она немецкая предпринимательская жилка. Использовать местность на всю катушку, даже если поблизости засекреченный объект. Хотя вряд ли владельцы этого заведения о нем подозревали.  
Клинт припарковался у большого открытого кафе. Внутри было пусто, хотя машин на парковке стояло достаточно. Под деревянным потолком лениво вертелись вентиляторы, обеспечивая лишь мимолетное дуновение. За длинными деревянными столами на лавках сидела семья туристов. Дети ели мороженное, а их родители обсуждали что-то с парнем в футболке с логотипом этого заведения.  
Клинт подошел к окошку администрации, где помимо оформления поездок на квадроциклах, можно было купить воду, колу и всякие нехитрые закуски. Маленькая чернокожая девушка, увидев Клинта, с улыбкой указала ему на висевшее рядом табло с указанием, сколько стоят поездки разной сложности и продолжительности.  
\- Я хотел бы поездить без проводника, - сказал Клинт. – Это возможно?  
Девушка опешила.  
\- Вы уверены? – засомневалась она. – Дюны уходят на много километров, заблудиться легко…  
\- Ничего, я не первый раз в пустыне.  
\- Мне надо спросить хозяина.  
Она исчезла в глубине внутренних помещений. Пока Клинт ждал, с прогулки вернулась толпа восторженных парней, которые наперебой обсуждали, а не прокатиться ли еще разок. Девушка вернулась с очень серьезным видом, словно ей предстояло совершить самую важную сделку в своей жизни.  
\- Вам нужно будет внести залог за квадроцикл и подписать бумаги.  
\- Всего-то? – улыбнулся Клинт. - Идет.  
Щелкнула щеколда, и девушка приоткрыла дверь, приглашая его пройти в офис. Он был обустроен в углу маленькой комнаты, где стоял большой холодильник с водой и мороженным и касса. За холодильником обнаружился небольшой офисный стол с компьютером допотопного времени и такой же дряхлый принтер.  
Пока девушка заполняла формы, Клинт принялся рассматривать карту местности, висевшую на двери. По его расчетам, база должна была находиться в нескольких милях севернее. На карте в той стороне была обозначена граница экскурсионной зоны, а остальное пространство было заштриховано.  
\- Что здесь? – Клинт показал на заштрихованное поле.  
\- О, там уже частные территории. Но вы туда и не попадете, там все забором огорожено.  
Клинт легко подписал все бумаги, расплатился и сказал, что вернется через пару часов максимум. Провожать его вышел сам хозяин – коренастый немец с покрасневшей от агрессивного солнца кожей. Он, похоже был озадачен желанием Клинта не меньше своей служащей. Проводив его к квадроциклу, он выдал ему шлем, подробную карту, бутылку воды и рацию, чтобы можно было связаться с ними, если заблудится. Из машины Клинт прихватил полевой бинокль, и уже через пятнадцать минут заскользил по мягким сыпучим волнам.  
Издалека эти дюны казались одной большой горой, величественно возвышавшейся над дорогой, но стоило проехать первый перевал, как открылся истинный пейзаж: множество крутых перекатов разной высоты из золотистого песка с едва уловимым жемчужно-серым налетом.  
Клинт быстро добрался до границы прогулочной зоны. Еще с вершины одной из дюн он заметил двойной сетчатый забор с колючей проволокой наверху и камерами слежения, установленными через каждые двадцать метров.  
Клинт присмотрел дюну повыше и поближе к границе и въехал на нее сзади, чтобы не попасть в объективы.  
Оставив квадроцикл на склоне, он обмотал голову светлой рубашкой и залег на вершине с биноклем. Отсюда действительно была видна база, представляющая собой пять стоящих в ряд одноэтажных строений, крыши которых были сплошь покрыты пластинами солнечных энергонакопителей. База располагалась в низине, словно на дне огромного песчаного котлована, созданного самой природой.  
Не самое удачное место, поскольку его сложно было охранять, найди кто-то эту базу и задумай напасть на нее. Атаковать с высоты было удобно. Однако неудобное месторасположение с лихвой искупалось количеством собственно охраны.  
Здания были окружены несколькими охранными кольцами. Жалкая сетка с колючей проволокой служила лишь первым рубежом, защищавшим базу от туристов и других законопослушных граждан, для которых таблички «Вход запрещен!» - не пустой звук. Но немного в глубине, чуть ниже, была сделана широкая насыпь из камней, между которыми поблескивало что-то металлическое. Клинт мог бы поклясться, что это мины. Затем по всему периметру стояли вышки. Клинт приблизил в бинокле изображение и оценил, установленные на них пулеметы. По два на каждой. Если возьмутся стрелять все вместе не останется ни одного неохваченного клочка земли на добрых пятьсот метров.  
Последней каплей стал пропускной пункт у главных ворот. Там стоял грузовик, который привел сюда Клинта. За рулем никого не было, все двери кабины и кузова были открыты нараспашку, а вокруг разгуливали люди в форме с каким-то приборами в руках.  
Клинт приблизил изображение на максимум, и понял, что это биосканеры. Клинт присвистнул. Это новейшее оборудование для обнаружения биологических объектов, даже в ЩИТе стали использовать не так давно. Оно было настолько чувствительным, что могло через толщу свинца засечь удар сердца или самое тихое дыхание, более того, даже труп от этого сканера спрятать было невозможно.  
Если остальные меры по защите он рассматривал просто как препятствие, которое надо преодолеть, то эти сканеры значили нечто большее. Они говорили о том, что хозяева базы очень серьезные ребята. Помотавшись по Африке, Клинт побывал на многих запрещенных объектах, но даже алмазные шахты и гранильные мастерские не охранялись так строго.  
\- Что же вы здесь делаете, парни? – проговорил он себе под нос.

 

***  
Когда Клинт вернулся к кафе, хозяин заведения расхаживал между столами с рацией в руках. Наверное ожидал, что в любую минуту с ним может связаться незадачливый любитель приключений, и ему придется ехать на выручку. Увидев Клинта он немало удивился.  
Клинт сдал квадроцикл и выехал со стоянки. Ему нужно было подумать и подготовиться, и он отправился в сторону Свакопмунда, дабы сделать передышку.  
Ни за что на свете нельзя было сказать, что в этом городе обосновались бывшие палачи. Он выглядел, как игрушка – чистые улицы с маленькими аккуратными клумбами вдоль тротуаров, двух- и трехэтажные дома выкрашены в яркие веселые краски – розовый, салатовый, голубой и лимонный. Белые ставни на окнах походили на пряничную глазурь. Даже замок на набережной, выстроенный в немецком стиле, с зубчатыми стенами выглядел кукольным и ничуть не походил на настоящую крепость. Сюрреализма добавляло то, что на улицах не было людей. Вообще. Клинт проехал несколько кварталов в поисках отеля или хостела, но так и не увидел ни одного человека. Кукольное жилище. Брошенная игрушка.  
Только флаги на городской ратуше – намибийские и немецкие напоминали о том, что это настоящий город.  
Наконец, Клинт увидел заветную вывеску хостела. Ему уже было все равно, где останавливаться. И служащий на ресепшене имелся. Видимо, люди из-за жары не высовывались на улицу без особой надобности.  
В номере Клинт первым делом принял душ, а потом расстегнул сумку, которую принес ему Дэйв, и стал изучать, что же ему перепало от щедрот бывших подчиненных. Спать решил не ложиться. Сейчас, когда он был немного на взводе, самое время обдумать план. И если откровенно в глубине души он боялся соскользнуть в очередной кошмар, после которого будет чувствовать себя разбитым.  
Конечно, на разработку проникновения на столь серьезно охраняемый объект, нужно было выделять не одни сутки. По правилам за этой базой нужно было только наблюдать неделю, чтобы составить расписание смен охраны, прибытия транспорта, подсчитать количество солдат, рабочих и гражданских.  
Но времени у Клинта не было. Не то что недели, а даже суток. Так что попасть туда ему нужно было сегодня, и он решил не затягивать с этим до глубокой ночи. Темнело здесь рано и быстро. В половине седьмого начинался закат, а в семь небо уже было черным.  
Он выехал из Свакопмунда уже под покровом ночи, оставил машину, немного не доезжая до охраняемого поворота, и оставшийся путь проделал пешком. Охранники сидели на пороге своей сторожевой будки. Дверь была открыта, и оттуда лился свет. Они играли в карты, возбужденно переговариваясь на немецком. Неужели эта база все же принадлежит немцам?  
Клинт достал армейский нож из ботинка и осторожно обошел будку  
Первый охранник, к которому Клинт подошел со спины, даже не понял, что его убивают. Его напарник, слишком увлеченный картами, вскинулся только когда услышал предсмертный стон. Он спохватился, но тут же получил нож в горло.  
Клинт снял со второго форменную куртку, она была поменьше испачкана кровью. Отстегнул у обоих рации и снял автоматы. Будку тоже обыскал, нашел неколько запасных обойм, и – внезапно – автомобильные ключи. Он взял фонарь, висевший на стене, и осветил песчаные холмики. Между двумя искусственными насыпями обнаружился замаскированный двухместный кар, предназначенный для езды по пескам. Вот значит как они сюда добираются… Напоследок Клинт затащил трупы в будку, оставив свет включенным, надел валявшуюся на столе бейсболку и низко надвинул ее на глаза.  
На главных воротах охраны было намного больше. Здесь стражи уже не филонили, а бдительно наблюдали за подъездной дорогой. Клинт насчитал шестерых, и это не считая тех, кто сидели на вышках с пулеметами. По стенам песчаного котлована лениво скользили лучи прожекторов в поисках возможного противника. Стрелами всех не снять, придется попробовать для начала просто проехать внаглую. Клинт не ставил цели сделать тихо абсолютно все, но ему не хотелось штурмовать главную ограду, которая выглядела довольно внушительно. Он бросил в разные стороны несколько имитаторов и уверенно направил кар прямо к воротам.  
Охранники настороженно покосились на него. Клинт уже думал, что его просто пропустят, но один из них все-таки подошел. Поняв, что перед ним альфа, солдат опешил. Но все же долг заставил его спросить:  
\- Куда? Смена еще не закончилась.  
Теперь опешил Клинт. Солдат сказал это по-немецки. Он быстро вызвал в памяти свои познания этого языка.  
\- Начальство, - проговорил он. – Вызвали.  
Клинт показал на рацию. Видимо, охранник принял его заминку за нервозность перед внезапным вызовом на ковер. На его лице даже появилось подобие сочувствия. Он отступил назад и кивнул ребятам на вышке, чтоб открыли ворота.  
Металлические створки дрогнули и медленно поползли в стороны. От этой точки до двери в первое строение было метров сто пятьдесят. Клинт уже был готов направиться к нему, как прямо перед колесами возник солдат, энергично указывая на еще один пост. Оттуда уже выходил приземистый человек, державшийся более спокойно, чем остальные. Сразу видно – командир. И альфа. Все, представление окончено.  
Клинт подъехал к нему, упорно не желая вылезать из кара, как бы это ни выглядело. Попутно нащупал нож.  
Между ними оставалось шагов пять.  
Командир выбросил вперед руку.  
\- Хайль Гидра!  
Клинт вздрогнул неожиданности.  
Он даже не осознал, как метнул нож.  
Лезвие вошло командиру в горло по самую рукоять. Он схватился за шею, открыл рот, но вместо слов из него полилась темная, почти черная в этой темноте кровь. Остальные солдаты замерли, словно не понимая, что произошло.  
Но тут командир повалился на колени.  
Клинт с места рванул в каре к базе.  
И в ту же секунду оглушительно взвыл сигнал тревоги.  
Лучи прожекторов, замершие на какое-то мгновение, вдруг заметались и собрались пучком на площадке у главных ворот. По колесам кара ударила первая очередь. А вслед за ней застрочили пулеметы на вышках, взбивая песок вокруг маленькими фонтанчиками. По крыше кара градом застучали пули.  
Клинт не глядя, схватил один автомат, и на ходу расстрелял несколько ближайших прожекторов. Площадка снова погрузилась во тьму, но пулеметчикам на вышках было все равно. Очевидно, они видели его светящийся силуэт на своих тепловизорах. Клинт нащупал в кармане пульт управления имитаторами и одной кнопкой активировал все. Раздались крики, и часть пулеметчиков переключилась на светящиеся объекты за воротами.  
Клинт уже был у самого входа. Он быстро примагнитил к замку мину, активировал ее и спрятался за корпусом кара. Машину поливали огнем со всех сторон, без передышки, Клинт вжался в корпус маленького кара, которого уже почти разорвали на лоскуты, и вставил в автомат новую обойму. Гидра… Гидра? Он не мог поверить.  
Заряд на замке сработал, раздался грохот, и дверь распахнулась. Согнувшись пополам, Клинт бросился к ней и забежал внутрь. Он стремительно огляделся по сторонам, готовый стрелять в любое движущееся пятно. Но внутри никого не было. Длинный серый коридор без дверей полого уходил вниз. Вариантов не было, и Клинт бросился вперед. Сквозь стены был слышен низкий равномерный гул. Скорее всего, эти здания над землей были только коробками с энергоустановками, снабжавшими всю базу. Основные помещения были под землей.  
Клинт бежал, желая побыстрее добраться хоть до какого-нибудь помещения, потому что эта кишка была натуральной ловушкой, деваться тут было абсолютно некуда.  
Ладно. Гидра выжила и, полностью оправдывая свое название, отрастила еще одну голову. Но кто черт возьми этот Карл? Брат Инги… Клинт сосредоточился на ней, но кажется она была только пешкой в куда более серьезной игре.  
Коридор закончился еще одной дверью. Для нее одной мины оказалось мало, она лишь содрогнулась от взрыва, но замок уцелел. Клинт закрепил еще две на замке и одну на косяке. Он предусмотрительно отошел подальше, но взрыв получился таким мощным, что волна чуть не сбила его с ног. Уши заложило, но Клинт не стал останавливаться, чтобы справиться с этим неудобством. Вскинув автомат, он выбил дверь ногой и вошел внутрь. Прежде всего, он высматривал противников, но открывшееся перед ним зрелище заставило его опустить оружие. Перед ним был огромный ангар со стеллажами от пола до потолка. И все они были заполнены оружием.  
Не обычными автоматами и винтовками, а какими-то футуристическими конструкциями, которые Клинт видел только в специальных лабораториях ЩИТа. Неведомые сплавы корпусов поблескивали в тусклом свете служебных фонарей. Целый арсенал для армии. Для очень большой армии. Вот они, богатства пряничного городка…  
Взвыла сирена, заставив Клинта подскочить. Послышался топот множества ног. Клинт пробежал вперед и засел между стеллажей. По всему периметру ангара открывались двери, впуская вооруженных солдат. Они перекрикивались по-немецки, рассредоточиваясь по всему помещению. Клинт пригнулся, дождался, когда по соседнему проходу будет проходить группа и выпустил по ним очередь между полок. К вою сирены и приказным крикам добавились предсмертные стоны. Клинт потряс головой. В ушах все еще немного звенело от взрыва. Он припал к полу, быстро убираясь с этого места. Застыл, дожидаясь следующей группы, и не вставая, выпустил очередь по их ногам. Солдаты повалились, как подкошенные.  
Этот лабиринт был удобным местом для охоты. Сколько бы ни было этих солдат, Клинт был быстрее и опытнее. Количество бет никогда еще не могло затмить качества альфы.  
Клинт забежал в следующий проход и застыл.  
Перед ним стоял Майкл. Альфа, которого он подстрелил, отстаивая свое право на Локи.  
Майкл опирался на трость и равнодушно целился в него из обычного пистолета. Клинт застыл с автоматом в руках. А Майкл вдруг улыбнулся и переведя дуло ниже выстрелил Клинту в правое колено. Тот пошатнулся, но все же устоял. Разрывающая боль была жуткой, но шок от того, что он видит здесь Майкла затмил даже ее.  
\- Надо же, - тихо сказал тот. – Я теоретически знаю, что болевой порог у инициированной альфы повышается в несколько раз, но наблюдать это воочию…  
Он оценивающе поцокал языком. А потом кивнул кому-то за спиной Клинта. Тот не успел обернуться, как ему на голову со всей силы опустился приклад.

 

***  
Прийти в себя Клинта заставила боль. Болело не только подстреленное колено, но и вся правая часть тела. Клинт попробовал пошевелиться, но не смог даже поднять руку. Открывать глаза тоже было неприятно. Сквозь ресницы сразу же ударил яркий режущий свет. Клинт заморгал, стараясь привыкнуть к нему.  
Первое, что он смог разглядеть был кафельный потолок с закрепленными на нем полозьями. Он проследил за их контурами и уперся взглядом в стену. В той стороне, к этим полозьям крепились какие-то металлические скобы. Он опустил взгляд ниже и мгновенно пришел в себя.  
На скобах вниз головами висели трупы.  
Синюшные обескровленные тела были покрыты налетом инея, и Клинт понял, что в этом месте действительно очень холодно, и при выдохе изо рта вырываются облачка пара. Но самое главное, все эти мертвецы казались ему смутно знакомыми.  
\- Как тебе наши общие друзья, Бартон? – вдруг сказали справа.  
Клинт обернулся на голос Майкла. Тот стоял рядом. Все также с тростью, но уже без пистолета. Клинт дернулся, и тут понял, что не может пошевелиться не из-за слабости или ранения, а потому что привязан к столу, на котором лежит.  
\- Так как? – требовательно спросил Майкл. – Неужели не узнаешь их?  
Клинт нахмурился и снова посмотрел на трупы. Голова болела все сильнее, сказывался удар, от боли в ноге начинало тошнить. И тут до него дошло. Всех этих мертвых людей он знает по делу с Локи. Он сам их вербовал для него, сам приводил к нему. За этими людьми он полгода охотился со своей командой, рассекая по всей Африке. За этими и за их командиром, который был вполне себе жив.  
Клинт обернулся к Майклу.  
\- О, парни! – прохрипел он. – Наконец-то я вас нашел. Что же вы так долго прятались…  
Майкл холодно улыбнулся и склонился к нему почти вплотную.  
\- Да было слишком весело наблюдать, как ты мечешься, - сказал он.  
Хлопнула дверь, и он отпрянул. Послышались шаги и вдоль стен стали выстраиваться вооруженные солдаты. Майкл оглянулся.  
\- Это лишнее, доктор, - сказал он. – Он же даже пальцем двинуть не может.  
\- Меры безопасности не бывают лишними, - спокойно сказал сухой голос.  
Шаги этого человека были почти бесшумными. А потом он наконец оказался рядом с Клинтом.  
\- Познакомься, Бартон, доктор Карл Веслер.  
Так это и есть брат Инги? Они были довольно похожи, особенно глазами, только черты лица у него были более острые, хищнические.  
\- Нам с вами повезло, агент Бартон, - заметил Веслер.  
\- Неужели?..  
\- Еще как! Я полагаю, вам известно кое-что про нашу организацию.  
\- Гидра? Да. Прошлый век.  
\- Ну может и прошлый, - добродушно согласился Веслер.  
Он подкатил к Клинту столик с хирургическими инструментами и стал надевать латексные перчатки. Клинт на минуту задумался, зачем бы доктору его пытать, но оказалось, что тот собирался просто вытащить пулю из его колена. Даже местный наркоз сделал.  
\- Как любезно с вашей стороны, - не удержался Клинт.  
\- Лишний адреналин в крови ни к чему, - сказал Веслер. – А вы нам еще пригодитесь.  
\- Я не буду сотрудничать, - на всякий случай сообщил Клинт.  
\- Сотрудничать? – переспросил Веслер, не отрываясь от операции. – А вам этого никто и не предлагал.  
Холодок от наркоза постепенно убивал боль, и мысли начали проясняться.  
\- Вам нужна кровь, - сказал Клинт. Эта догадка сама слетела с его губ, прежде чем он смог хотя бы осознать это.  
Раздались редкие хлопки.  
\- Браво, агент Бартон, - сказал Майкл, наблюдавший за операцией издалека.  
\- Ну, я присоединился бы к своему коллеге, - сказал доктор.  
Он продемонстрировал пулю Клинту и кинул ее в металлическую миску на столике.  
\- Мой отец работал одним из инженеров Гидры. Оставил мне в наследство много интереснейших чертежей. Я еще будучи ребенком понял, что организация создавшая такие уникальные вещи, не могла просто так исчезнуть. Не родился еще тот Геракл, - доктор посмеялся над собственной шуткой. – И как только у меня появилась возможность путешествовать самостоятельно, я стал искать ее остатки.  
У Клинта вертелось на языке несколько комментариев, но он сдержался исключительно из-за того, что этот человек сейчас ковырялся у него в колене, что-то там собирая и зашивая.  
\- Мы смогли восстановить практически все их военные наработки. А надо сказать, что там были потрясающие находки! Многие из них даже сейчас еще слишком прогрессивны для человечества.  
\- Я видел ваш склад, - сдержанно сказал Клинт.  
\- Вот-вот.  
Кажется доктор закончил, и отошел помыть руки, шеренга солдат, расступилась, чтобы пропустить его к раковине.  
\- Однако у нас есть проблема, - сказал доктор, возвращаясь. Он вытирал руки полотенцем. – Все эти технологии рассчитаны на то, что они будут питаться энергией неземного объекта. Мы много чего перепробовали, поверьте мне, даже радиоактивные элементы, но все впустую.  
\- Все, я понял, не продолжайте, - оборвал его Клинт. Доктор запнулся. Собирался наверное эту речь еще два часа читать. Клинт повернул голову к Майклу. – Ты что, привел всех этих парней, чтобы выкачать у них кровь?  
\- Это сейчас единственный оставшийся источник энергии Тессеракта на нашей планете, - ответил доктор вместо Майкла. – Хотя с бетами все не слишком удачно сложилось.  
\- Давайте угадаю – они умерли.  
\- Не стоит язвить, - все также спокойно сказал доктор. – Особенно над тем, чего вы не понимаете. Кровь бет не обладает нужными свойствами. Энергия слишком нестабильна. Вот альфа или омега – это другое дело. Представляете мою радость, когда моя собственная сестра рассказала, что у нее есть знакомый омега с энергией Тессеракта в крови? Да еще такой знакомый, которому она всю жизнь мечтала отомстить! Удивительные существа эти беты, правда? Без всяких природных уз могут любить всю жизнь одного человека и даже пытаются отстаивать свои права в меру своих возможностей. – Рассуждая, доктор подкатил к краю операционного стола длинную штангу с тонкими трубками, затянул жгут на руке Клинта и воткнул ему в вену иглу. В пластиковый резервуар, прикрепленный к штанге, потекла кровь. - Селвиг много сделал, чтобы изучить феномен остаточной энергии Тессеракта. Я был очень впечатлен. Жаль, что потеря альфы ослабила его организм. Мы всегда сильнее всего, когда состоим в связи.  
\- Этого вы значит не считаете? – спросил Клинт, кивая на Майкла.  
Доктор сухо улыбнулся.  
\- Пока мне и вас хватит.  
\- На весь арсенал? Это вряд ли. Мои возможности довольно скромны, не больше пяти литров и до свиданья.  
\- Ну, вы себя недооцениваете, агент Бартон. Специальные инъекции, питательные вливания, и мы можем получать по пятьсот миллилитров в день очень долго…  
Клинт всегда знал, что умрет на каком-нибудь задании, скорее всего достаточно молодым. Эту простую истину он осознал после первого же задания в ЩИТе, когда был еще новичком в этом деле. С тех пор, единственное, чего бы он хотел — чтобы его смерть была достаточно быстрой. Однако видимо он плохо молился или не тем богам, потому что то, о чем говорили эти люди, было гораздо хуже, чем смерть после долгих пыток.  
Голова вдруг закружилась. Он уже потерял много крови от ранения в колено, и сейчас из него выливалось столько, что это уже было не пределе. Но может так и лучше? Лучше умереть сейчас от ошибки…  
\- Вообще-то в идеале, - доносился словно издалека голос доктора, - мне хотелось бы посмотреть, какой эффект дала бы смесь крови альфы и омеги, состоящих в связи… Жаль…  
Клинт мысленно рассмеялся. На то, чтобы сделать это наяву не хватало сил. Альфы и омеги. Обхохочешься! Был бы здесь Локи, он бы сказал, что он думает по поводу этого экспериментатора с его экспериментами.  
\- Вам не говорили, что нельзя трогать чужое? – раздался вдруг раздраженный голос.  
Повисла тишина. Клинт вскинулся, словно мгновенно протрезвел. Он узнал этот голос даже раньше, чем смог осознать это.  
\- Локи, - прошептал он.  
Он открыл глаза, с трудом поднял голову, и сразу же увидел у дверей Локи. Ему сейчас было трудно соображать, но вид Локи все равно потряс его. С ним произошло что-то. Не стоило питать иллюзий, Локи провел все это время на курорте, и сейчас выглядел хуже и еще злее, чем в тот день, когда Тор уводил его в Асгард.  
Локи встретился с ним взглядом, дернулся всем телом и начал превращаться. Струи невесомой дымки окутывали его фигуру. Позабыв о Клинте, охранники вскинули ружья, целясь в Локи. Майкл выступил вперед, поднимая пистолет. Сейчас, когда он двигался, Клинт заметил, с каким трудом он переступает. Все они явно не знали, что им предпринять. Потом из-за завесы колышащегося дыма показались два желтых глаза, и существо упало на четыре лапы. Перед отрядом стоял самый огромный волчара, которого Клинт когда-либо видел.  
\- Если отдадите его мне сейчас, - сказал волк человеческим голосом, - я дам вам удрать, тупицы.  
\- Стреляйте, чего вы ждете! – крикнул доктор.  
И солдаты принялись палить по Локи длинными очередями. Однако пули пролетали мимо и сквозь Локи, крошили стену и дверь, не причиняя ему никакого видимого вреда. Волк же припал на задние лапы и кинулся на ближнего, без промаха вцепляясь ему в горло. Брызнула длинная струя крови.  
Клинт дернулся в своих путах и принялся высвобождаться. Ремни сдирали кожу на запястьях, но Клинт даже внимания на это не обращал. Наконец ему удалось высвободить правую руку. Он мгновенно выдернул иглу и принялся расстегивать остальные ремни. Было у него подозрение, что если он останется связанным один на один с Локи, это будет ничуть не лучше чем с этим доктором Менгеле.  
Наркоз пока еще не отпустил, и нижнюю половину тела Клинт не чувствовал, но это не было причиной, лежать тут у всех на виду. Он перекатился на столе и упал на пол. Хорошо, что на здоровую ногу. Но не успел он порадоваться этому, как один солдат у которого Локи отгрыз руку, взмахнул другой и выпустил очередь в произвольном направлении, и Клинт не столько почувствовал пулю в бедре, сколько просто увидел еще одно кровавое пятно, которое растекалось по его штанам. Он зарычал не хуже Локи в волчьем обличье и потянулся за ремнем, чтобы перетянуть бедро. Еще большую потерю он может и не пережить.  
Тем временем Локи уже перегрыз значительную часть отряда. Остальные уже поняли, что ловить тут нечего и пытались выбраться из лаборатории. Майкл пытался вывести доктора, но волк, заметив, что они собрались смыться, принялся за них с особым остервенением.  
Волк вернулся, когда стихли все звуки – крики, стрельба, даже снаружи ничего не было слышно. Он встал перед Клинтом. С его клыков капала кровь, от нее же шерсть слиплась острыми иголочками. Вдруг желтые глаза подернулись болезненной пленкой, волк пошатнулся и упал как подкошенный.  
Клинт оглянулся, ожидая увидеть кого-то из затаившихся солдат, который смог достать его последней пулей. Но никто вокруг не шевелился. От растерзанных трупов в холодном воздухе лаборатории поднимались облачка пара.  
Клинта охватило беспокойство. Он напомнил себе, что это их связь с Локи, заставляет его так тревожиться, но чувство было настолько сильным, что никакие доводы рассудка не могли унять его, а тем более пересилить.  
Локи вздрогнул еще раз и глухо заворчал, хотя прозвучало это не угрожающе, а жалобно. Может его все-таки ранили? Но как такое могло быть? Если бы он был уязвим для обычных пуль, то его бы разорвало при первых выстрелах. Клинт поднялся на руках и подтащил себя к нему. В нос ударил запах шерсти, крови и нотка того сладкого аромата, который когда-то свел его с ума. Клинт осторожно положил ему ладонь на холку.  
\- Что с тобой? - тихо спросил он.  
Зверь поднял голову и обдал его волной презрения. Ну и ладно. Клинт начал аккуратно гладить его, чтобы понять, есть ли рана.  
И тут его поджидал сюрприз.  
Клинт отдернул руки, пытаясь осознать несколько простых вещей. В течение минутного осмотра он обнаружил, что это, во-первых, не волк, а волчица, во-вторых, она на сносях, и наконец, эти судороги были вовсе не от ран, а от более естественных причин.  
Клинт взял волчицу за морду и заглянул в желтые глаза.  
\- Ну и что это значит? - строго спросил он.  
Волчица зажмурилась. Зверь больше не желал проявлять признаки разумности. Схватки становились чаще. Клинт лег и положил руку на шею волчицы. Что он мог еще сделать? Учитывая, что он даже в сознании удерживался с трудом. Волчица начала тихонько подвывать. Ускользающее сознание Клинта превращало эти звуки в какую-то фантасмагорическую какофонию, которая разом вытащила на свет все его кошмары. Они явились вдруг разом – черные склизкие стены пещеры, голод, мучительный, подтачивающий изнутри голод, пронизывающий ветер и десятки желтых глаз, наблюдающих из-за решетки.  
Он пришел в себя от оглушительной оплеухи.  
Над ним нависал Локи. Снова в человеческом виде. И вблизи он выглядел еще ужаснее. Его лицо настолько похудело, что казалось, кроме глаз, наполненных яростью, от него ничего не осталось. Бледные потрескавшиеся губы Мокрые от крови волосы висели слипшимися прядями. Он удерживал лицо Клинта, впиваясь ему в щеки длинными пожелтевшими ногтями.  
\- Ты бросил меня, - прошипел он, почти касаясь ртом губ Клинта. – Тебе достаточно было одного слова, одной мысли, чтобы вытащить меня из этого ада, разбить всю эту их магию… А ты. Меня. Бросил. Ненавижу.  
Горло сдавило так, что каждый вдох давался с трудом. Вся та смутная тревога и беспокойство, которые он все это время давил в себе, как бесполезные последствия уз между альфой и омегой, вдруг обратились в чувство вины, настолько сильное, что никакой воли не хватило бы, чтобы сдержать ее.  
\- Эти звери единственные знали, - снова зашептал Локи, глядя ему в глаза. Он мотнул головой в сторону и Клинт покосился туда. На полу, на расстоянии вытянутой руки лежал крошечный ребенок. Клинт сглотнул. – Волки выкормили меня, это они сделали так, чтобы мы оба выжили. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Локи поднялся, его снова окутал дым, и он исчез. Просто исчез.  
Клинт снова повернулся к ребенку. Он попытался встать, но ногу вдруг прострелила жестокая боль. Как будто что-то надорвалось, и из бедра снова потекла кровь. Клинт рухнул на пол.  
Надо было вынести ребенка отсюда. Свакопмунд всего в нескольких десятках миль. На базе должен быть транспорт. Просто вынести его отсюда и довезти до больницы. Там о нем позаботятся. Что может быть проще?  
\- Сейчас, - сказал Клинт. – Сейчас поедем.  
Ребенок начал плакать. Под эти звуки Клинт провалился в темноту.


	3. Жертвоприношения

Клинт вытащил из уха наушник и поднялся. Больное колено капризно заныло, но дальше этого дело не пошло. Он зашагал к первому отсеку, где обычно выдавал бойцам оружие, а потом и принимал его обратно.   
Вернувшиеся с операции ребята были усталыми, выжатыми, несколько помятыми, но никто не был ранен. Они переговаривались, обсуждая бой, в котором только что побывали. Клинт подошел к длинному металлическому столу и постучал по нему кулаком, призывая к вниманию.  
\- Та-ак, - протянул он. – Все правила знаем. Сначала сдаем игрушки, потом начинаем ныть.  
Парни, ворча что-то, начали вкладывать оружие на стол – автоматы, ножи, обмундирование, специальные технические устройства. Клинт смотрел на это с выжидающей ухмылкой. Когда-то он так же прибегал со своих заданий, спеша разоблачиться, сдать все хранителю и пойти завалиться спать. Или надраться, это уж в зависимости от того, насколько горячо было.  
Остаток ночи он потратил на то, чтобы все вычистить, подсчитать расход патронов и разложить оружие по полагающимся гнездам. Уложив последнюю снайперскую винтовку на стеллаж, Клинт ненароком взглянул в центр стены. Там, на коротких штырях висел его собственный лук. Под ним колчан с двенадцатью стрелами. Никто не запрашивал это оружие для операций, и Клинт был доволен этим. Когда его только перевели сюда, он ревновал даже если какой-нибудь оперативник просто смотрел на его оружие. Но с ним никто идти в бой не хотел.  
Клинт закрыл раздвижные двери хранилища и вернулся за маленький стол в углу ангара, где стоял его компьютер и чашка.   
Когда-то его главным кошмаром было то, что он дослужится до того возраста, когда его переведут на офисную работу, и нужно будет сидеть вот за таким компом между компьютером и кофеваркой и заполнять формы, свидетельствующие о том, что какие-то более молодые и здоровые парни делают настоящую работу. Он действительно надеялся не дожить до такого, даже несмотря на заверения, что в этом нет ничего страшного.  
Но когда после возвращения из Африки несколько месяцев назад ему предложили пойти служить хранителем арсенала на старейшей базе ЩИТа в Розвелле , он согласился без звука. Арсенал всегда представлялся ему местом почти мистическим, сакральным. Но конечно, когда он соглашался, на это ему было плевать. Определяющим фактором стало то, что он получит доступ к файлам ЩИТа и возможность копаться в них, сколько ему влезет. Уйди он на пенсию, такое нелегко было бы провернуть, а ему жизненно необходимо был этот доступ. Он собирался найти своего сына. Или дочь. В общем, своего ребенка.  
После того, как он отрубился, раздираемый болью и сокрушающим чувством вины от слов Локи, он очнулся в палате и чуть было не решил, что все еще находится в лаборатории Гидры. Но в следующий момент увидел Наташу, спящую в кресле рядом с его кроватью. Тихо шуршали аппараты, к которым он был привязан десятком пластиковых трубок. Он пошевелился, и Наташа сразу проснулась.  
\- Где?.. – прохрипел Клинт.  
\- Тихо, лежи, - сказала она, мгновенно оказываясь рядом.  
\- Где?.. - Повторил Клинт,  
\- Мы в Нью-Йорке, в башне Старка.  
\- Где ребенок?  
Наташа запнулась  
\- Рядом со мной, там на базе, был ребенок.  
\- Я позвоню Коулсону, - сказала она, отступая.  
\- Где он?  
Коулсон появился быстро, и надо отдать ему должное не стал пытаться увести разговор в другую сторону.  
\- Откуда он взялся, Бартон?  
\- Он был на базе, - уклончиво ответил Клинт.  
\- Возможно какой-то эксперимент Гидры.  
\- Возможно, - осторожно сказал Клинт. - С ним все в порядке?  
\- Он умер.  
Но он не умер.   
Сначала Клинт не поверил в это просто из чувства протеста… и жуткого понимания, что он ухитрился убить собственного ребенка, не успел тот родиться.  
Но потом он начал задавать вопросы. Никто не мог сказать ему, кто это был – мальчик или девочка. Никто не знал, куда делось тело.   
А когда Клинту наконец разрешили встать и вернуться к работе, он начал искать информацию. Он перечитал все отчеты о том, что же случилось на базе Гидры, и восстановил последовательность событий. Старк, не прекративший своих изысков по запросам Клинта, в конце концов все же поднял тревогу, вызвал Наташу и Стива, предупредил Коулсона, и тот быстро организовал полноценный налет на Гидру. Они нашли Клинта уже потерявшим сознание от потери крови. После эвакуации и зачистки базы, ЩИТ готовился к конфискации созданного Гидрой оружия, но какой-то успевший спрятаться сотрудник, из идейных, активировал самоуничтожение базы. ЩИТу в результате досталась лишь мизерная доля того, на что они рассчитывали, куча бесполезных обломков и назойливые претензии со стороны Намибийского правительства, которое возмущалось загрязнением своего национального заповедника.   
Исследования Селвига в отчетах не упоминались. Личности солдат, у которых Веслер откачал кровь, тоже не были установлены. Взрыв произошел раньше, чем агенты успели заняться трупами, их в первую очередь интересовало оружие. Просматривая информацию с разными уровнями доступа, Клинт находил ответы на все интересующие его вопросы. Однако нигде, ни в одном отделе не было информации про ребенка. Даже упоминаний, что он был.   
И Клинт уцепился за этот эфемерный шанс. Он собирался найти своего ребенка. Это был и ребенок Локи тоже, но Локи больше нет. Он покинул Землю, больное колено напоминало Клинту об этом каждое утро, а значит у него больше нет омеги. И этот ребенок – его единственная возможность сохранить хоть что-то от этой связи. Хоть что-то хорошее.   
Клинт налил в кружку новую порцию кофе и сел за компьютер. 

 

***  
Он не заметил, как просидел за компьютером остаток ночи и все утро, пропустил даже, как пришел его напарник. Поиски не продвинулись, но пора было сделать передышку. Если ЩИТ объявит боевую операцию, нужно будет заниматься с оружием, ему нужно было быть в норме. Он подхватил куртку со спинки стула и направился к выходу из арсенала. Однако за дверью неожиданно наткнулся на Фьюри. Тот застыл с заложенными за спину руками, будто стоял там уже некоторое время, размышляя, входить или нет.  
\- Агент Бартон, - Фьюри кивнул ему.  
\- Директор.   
Клинт признаться был несколько удивлен. Директор являлся в наземные базы только по особо важным вопросом, используя в качестве основного офиса свой летающий корабль.  
\- Ты все закончил? – спросил Фьюри.  
\- По ночному выезду, да.  
\- Хорошо, пойдем со мной.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Тебя хотят видеть некоторые люди. Пара вопросов.  
\- Вы могли бы прислать сообщение на коммутатор. Или по рации…  
\- Да я как раз был в тренировочном корте, решил сообщить тебе по ходу.  
Клинт серьезно кивнул, решив не вдаваться в подробности. Если Директор Фьюри не вызывает к себе, а лично приходит сам, на это всегда были веские причины. Они вошли в лифт, и Фьюри сам нажал на нужный этаж. Клинт посмотрел на кнопку.   
\- Я хотел спросить тебя про Намибию. Ты ведь так и не написал отчет.   
\- Я говорил с Коулсоном. Он сказал, что этого достаточно.  
\- Не совсем. Тебе нужно его все-таки написать, Бартон.   
\- Надо так надо.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Надеюсь, твоя память так же остра, как зрение?  
\- Я не жалуюсь.  
\- Тогда не скупись на детали.  
Звякнул сигнал остановки, и створки лифта разъехались, выпуская их в светлые офисные коридоры. Административная часть базы – единственная, расположенная над землей, - больше всего напоминала обычные бизнес-центр – стекло, металл, пластиковая мебель современного дизайна. Идеальное прикрытие для мощной военной базы, на макушке которой она располагалась.  
Они дошли до конференц-зала. За вытянутым столом уже собралось человек шесть, среди которых Клинт узнал одного из членов Совета, которому отчитывался Фьюри. Он посмотрел на Клинта поверх очков и кивнул своим коллегам. Тем моментально перестали шуршать бумагами, и посмотрели на них.  
\- Вы опоздали, агент Бартон, - сказала худая, даже несколько костлявая, дама, сидевшая рядом с членом Совета.  
\- Это я виноват, - сказал Фьюри, - задержал его.   
\- Это неважно, - заметила дама. – Присаживайтесь.  
Ничем хорошим тут не пахло. Фьюри отошел в угол комнаты, демонстративно отделяя себя от собравшихся людей. А Клинт сел за стол напротив них, начиная смутно догадываться, что происходит.   
\- Я агент Сильвия Петри, - сказала женщина. – От имени совета хочу задать вам несколько вопросов.  
Клинт покосился на советника, откинувшегося на стуле.  
\- Задавайте, - сказал он.  
\- Итак, - начала Петри, открывая лежавшую перед ней папку. – Три месяца назад вам было поручено расследование покушения на сотрудника научной секции…  
Она продолжала говорить, а Клинт посмотрел на Фьюри. Тот, скрестив руки на груди, мрачно смотрел в спины комиссии.   
\- Все верно, агент Бартон? – спросила дама, закончив свою речь.  
\- Да, все так.  
\- И вы выяснили, что в покушении замешана организация Гидра.  
\- Именно.  
\- Однако в деле между пометкой о поручении вам дела и окончательным выводом, записанном с ваших слов, нет никаких промежуточных звеньев. Отчетов, запросов на транспорт и поиск информации, хотя бы в виде распечаток, ни пояснительных записок.  
\- Пояснительных записок? – переспросил Клинт.   
\- Почему в середине расследования вы нарушили протокол расследования? Это требует дополнительных пояснений.  
\- Не было времени писать, агент Петри, я расследовал, - сказал Клинт.  
Ну что тут еще скажешь, с теми делами, которые им подкидывал Фьюри, он уже даже забыл как пишется само слово «протокол», тем более, что там в нем надо соблюдать. И директор всегда закрывал на это глаза, потому что работал на результат.   
Строгой даме его ответ однако не понравился. Она склонилась к мужчине из Совета, показывая ему какие-то листки из своей папки.   
\- Но вообще-то я собирался все это разъяснить в своем отчете. – Сказал Клинт. Все как по команде посмотрели на него. – Я его пишу.  
\- Два месяца? – уточнила дама.  
\- Ну да. Понимаете, я сначала пролежал под капельницей, потом меня переводили на другую должность, и вообще директор сказал, что можно не торопиться.  
\- Да, точно, - подал голос Фьюри. – Не думал, что возникнет такая срочность.  
\- Ну что ж, - агент Петри не стала к нему поворачиваться, снова обращаясь исключительно к Клинту. – На самом деле срочность есть. Мы должны увидеть ваши данные в течение ближайших семидесяти двух часов.   
Она захлопнула папку, показывая, что разговор окончен.   
Клинт поднялся и вышел из зала, не дожидаясь разрешения. В коридоре его догнал Фьюри.  
\- Это что, был допрос? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Да. – Фьюри указал на проем между окнами, где можно было стоять, не мешаясь на ходу. – Хочешь спросить меня, почему я тебя не предупредил?  
\- Есть такое желание.  
\- Сам не знал. Они свалились как снег на голову и потребовали этой встречи.   
\- Ладно, и что все это значит?  
\- Пока не знаю. Ты вот что, возьми пару выходных, проветрись и напиши этот отчет. Такой, чтобы никто не прикопался.   
Особой радости по этому поводу Клинт не испытывал, но чтобы все это переварить действительно нужен был тайм-аут  
\- Ясно, - сказал он. - Тогда начну прямо сейчас.  
Он даже в арсенал заглядывать не стал, отправился прямо на парковку. Он уже садился в машину, когда его окликнули.   
\- Клинт!  
Он обернулся. К нему раскрыв руки шла Наташа.   
\- Нат! – обрадовался он. Они коротко обнялись. – Ты когда приехала?  
\- Можно сказать только что.   
\- Что за задание?  
\- Понятия не имею. Должна была с Фьюри сейчас встретиться, а он прислал сообщение и перенес на завтра.   
\- Хм.  
\- Что? Знаешь в чем дело?  
\- Возможно. – Он задумался. Чтобы устаканить мысли иногда лучше всего их проговорить. А для этого он не представлял себе кандидата лучше, чем Нат. – Ты выпить не хочешь?  
\- Давай. Только в бар не поедем, тут во всех барах только чудики, ищущие НЛО. Поедем в олимп. Есть тут поблизости?  
\- Миль десять. Там мелкий такой городишко, но заведение отменное. 

 

***  
Через час, сидя за столиком в олимпе, Наташа выпытывала у него подробности допроса. Она предполагала, что возможно это инициатива администрации Совета. Они делают выборочную проверку, а Клинт, что уж там, находится в группе риска. Не все еще забыли о его помощи Локи, и наверняка многие в Совете считают, что Фьюри не достаточно взыскал с него.   
\- Им не достать тебя просто из-за отсутствия бумажек, - подытожила она.  
Они чокнулись бокалами. У Наташи звякнул сигнал сообщения.  
\- О! Стив приехал!  
\- Стив? Роджерс? – не поверил Клинт.  
\- Ага, Фьюри хочет отправить нас на задание вместе. – Наташа набирала сообщение. – Напишу ему, пусть приезжает к нам. Ни разу не удавалась затащить его в олимп… все у него какие-то отговорки. – Она закусила губу.   
\- Такое сложное задание? – спросил Клинт, когда она отправила послание.  
\- Не думаю. Мне кажется, Фьюри просто хочет, чтобы он был у него на виду.   
К столику подошел парень-официант и поставил перед Клинтом новый стакан с виски. Клинт мельком покосился на него, и тут же задержал взгляд на его четком профиле. Парень-бета заметил это и улыбнулся ему.   
Клинт отвернулся. Сто лет у него никого не было.  
Они обсудили последнее задание Наташи в Чили. Выпили еще. Вспомнили пару совместных заданий. К тому моменту, как приехал Стив, Нат была полностью готова развлекаться, втягивая капитану Америку в сладострастную жизнь олимпа.   
Стив в свою очередь, слишком поздно понял, куда они его затащили, и смотрел на них с обреченным укором. Зато Наташа была счастлива, что, наконец, смогла провернуть эту шалость. Теперь она махала бетам, призывая танцовщиц собраться у их столика. Стив мрачнел на глазах.   
Клинт посмотрел в сторону стойки и снова увидел того парня, который чем-то сумел привлечь его внимание. Он был достаточно высоким, худым, но мускулистым. Это хорошо, это вселяло уверенность. В олимпах Клинт предпочитал иметь дело с парнями. С девушками ему нравилось тоже, но они редко могли его выдержать. Он был не из тех, кому плевать, что станет с обслуживающей его бетой, он старался быть аккуратнее, но когда они потом уходили, на них оставались синяки от его пальцев, и видеть это было не особо приятно. С парнями в этом плане он чувствовал себя более свободно.  
Он вытянул ногу, слегка помассировав бедро. Вроде не так уж плохо сегодня. Если заняться чем-то поспокойнее, то может все пройдет нормально. Клинт поймал взгляд беты и мотнул головой в сторону частных комнат. Тот понятливо кивнул, перегнулся через барную стойку, и взяв пластиковую карточку-ключ направился к приватной зоне. Перед тем, как пойти за ним, Клинт бросил взгляд на своих друзей. Наташа потешалась, приказывая собравшимся вокруг них танцовщицам и танцовщикам, рассказывать Стиву, в чем они мастера. Тот сидел с каменным лицом.   
Клинт пересек бар. Охранник на входе во внутренние покои, распахнул для него дверь и вручил ему ключ с номером комнаты. Парень уже ждал его в своих апартаментах, сидя на краешке большой кровати. Посреди комнаты стояло большое кресло и журнальный столик, на котором была приготовлена бутылка виски, которое Клинт заказывал весь вечер. Больше ничего в комнате не было, но это очевидно была часть, предназначенная для приема гостей. Личные вещи были спрятаны за бамбуковой ширмой, отделявшей часть комнаты.  
Когда Клинт вошел, парень встал.   
\- Меня зовут Кэмерон.  
\- Отлично, я Клинт.  
Он без приглашения сел в кресло и налил себе виски на два пальца.  
\- Что-нибудь особенное для тебя, Клинт? – спросил парень.  
\- Только не вздумай танцевать. Начни с чего попроще.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласился Кэмерон.  
Он стащил с себя фирменную футболку заведения. Ему на грудь шлепнулся плоский медальон на золотой цепочке. Он медленно подошел к Клинту и встал перед ним на колени, погладил по бедрам, разводя его ноги, и принялся сражаться с ремнем на его штанах.   
Неожиданно пришла мысль, что зря он это затеял. Парень, странным образом привлекший внимание в баре, сейчас совершенно его не возбуждал. Его умелые поглаживания, губы на члене, горячий язык вызывали механическую реакцию, но Клинт никак не мог как-то «включиться» в процесс. Он закрыл глаза и откинулся на кресле, стараясь расслабиться. Но как ни старался, единственное, что он чувствовал сейчас очень отчетливо – это разочарование. С Локи он узнал, как сладко это может быть, и альфа в нем не собиралась теперь соглашаться на меньшее. Но бета, даже если бы парень наизнанку вывернулся, не мог не то что доставить ему удовольствие, но даже обеспечить обыкновенное облегчение.  
Клинт автоматически положил руку ему на затылок, чтобы заставить взять поглубже. Он провел ладонью по волосам, потом погладил большим пальцем по виску, и вдруг в воображении мучительно ярко вспыхнул образ Локи. Клинт сразу представил, что перед ним на коленях его омега. Острая вспышка удовольствия ударила под дых. Одна только фантазия о Локи заставила его тело реагировать сильнее, чем все ласки беты.   
Клинт сел на кресле ровно и отстранил от себя Кэмерона. Он теперь видел, что заставило его обратить на него внимание. У него был высокий лоб и ровный нос. Этого было мало для сходства, и по большому счету парень совсем не походил на Локи. Просто сознание Клинта среагировало на мельчайшую зацепку.   
\- В чем дело? – спросил Кэмерон.  
\- Ни в чем, все нормально. – Клинт резво застегнул штаны. – Я тут просто вспомнил, что опаздываю.  
У парня лицо вытянулось от удивления. Ну конечно, альфа тут пытается объясняться с обслуживающей бетой, почему ему надо свалить. Это же просто аттракцион века! Клинт достал бумажник и отсчитал несколько купюр. Достаточно щедро, даже если бы он провел с ним пару часов. Когда он вылетел из комнаты, Кэмерон все также стоял на коленях посреди своей комнаты, рассматривая незаслуженные купюры. 

 

***  
В ЩИТ Клинт возвращаться не стал. Для того, чтобы сварганить правдоподобный отчет, ему требовалось уединение. И выспаться для начала. Так что он выехал на шоссе и рванул на восток, к своему дому.  
Дом он купил, как только был переведен с оперативной службы. Совет, наверное, был просто счастлив избавиться от неблагонадежно элемента, так что за выслугу лет ему выплатили солидную компенсацию. Тогда же Клинт задался целью найти своего ребенка, поэтому и купил дом в престижном пригороде Сакраменто, потому что именно в таком районе и надо воспитывать детей.  
Район с громким названием Утопия отличался тем, что беты здесь были только в качестве обслуживающего персонала. Сюда невозможно было попасть просто так, допускались только его жители или их гости по специальным приглашениям. Владельцы этой земли были благообразной четой. Он успешный риэлтор, сколотивший состояние на продаже недвижимости и наконец завладевший собственными угодьями. Она – архитектор, спроектировавший все дома в районе.   
Создавая Утопию, они предполагали, что будут продавать свои дома только сложившимся парам альф и омег, чтобы все было достойно, консервативно и по-семейному. Клинт узнал об этом только в тот день, когда приехал собственно посмотреть дом, и думал, что его из-за отсутствия омеги сразу отправят куда подальше. Без всякой надежды на удачный исход дела, он сказал, что у них с омегой сложные отношения, и пара его скитается где-то, пытаясь прийти в себя. К его удивлению оба расплылись в блаженных улыбках.   
\- Как у Шеспира, - блаженно вздохнула она.  
Клинт сдержанно улыбнулся. Разочаровывать восторженную омегу он не стал. В конце концов, ее альфа без звука продал ему дом только потому что ей понравилась история Клинта.   
Впрочем, купив дом, он очень скоро понял, что это такой суррогат, который создает впечатление, что он продвигается вперед, а на самом деле, он просто потратил кучу денег, а поиски его ребенка так и остались на месте. После этого он забросил начавшийся было ремонт, оставил ту мебель, которая была здесь при продаже – кровать в спальне да еще какие-то стулья на кухне.   
Полностью закончил только подвал, где он устроил уменьшенную копию своей рабочей норы в арсенале ЩИТа. Такой же маленький стол с несколькими компьютерами, походная койка у стены, коллекция его собственного оружия у дальней стены, а все пространство посередине – для тренировок. Больная нога больше не позволяла ему тренироваться в прежнем режиме, так что он предпочитал делать это не на площадках ЩИТа, а здесь. Тем более, что когда он сидел в подвале, никто не догадывался, что он дома и не беспокоил его.  
Клинт был не самым лучшим соседом. Приезжал в лучшем случае раз в неделю, ни с кем не знакомился, пикники не устраивал, газоны перед домом не косил, и разросшиеся дикие цветы приводили в отчаяние его ближайших соседей. Он даже дверь им не открывал, когда бывал дома. Так что теперь, приехав глубокой ночью, он чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности от их визитов с требованиями. Клинт загнал машину в гараж, и прямо оттуда прошел в кухню, завешанную плотной пленкой.   
Что-то было не так.  
Он чувствовал чье-то присутствие. Усталость сняло как рукой.   
Клинт крадучись прошел через кухню, вышел в холл, и тут в нос ударил сладостный аромат, который он ни с чем бы не спутал.   
\- Локи, - прошептал он.   
Клинт осторожно протянул руку и включил настенно бра. Локи стоял в дверном проеме гостиной. Они оба замерли.   
\- Ты… - выдавил Клинт.   
Локи не шелохнулся. Он выглядел не так жутко, как в последний раз на базе. Но все еще бы жутко изнеможенным, одежда его превратилась в лохмотья, но зато лицо его не было искажено болезненной гримасой, и вообще вид у него был более вменяемый.  
\- Красивый дом, Клинт, - сказал он.   
\- Как… Как ты его нашел?   
Локи расслабился и привалился плечом к косяку.  
\- Ты же моя альфа. Я могу найти тебя в любом месте.  
\- Зачем?   
\- Этого объяснения не достаточно?  
\- Да ты как-то не проявлял энтузиазма…  
Клинт оборвал себя на полуслове, когда Локи шагнул к нему. Он вдруг почувствовал это.   
\- Да у тебя гон!  
Он попятился назад к кухне. Локи скривил губы в саркастичной усмешке.  
\- Серьезно? Ты собираешься сбежать?  
\- Это что теперь твой новый план? Будешь являться раз в год, чтобы потрахаться?   
Локи горько ухмыльнулся  
\- Думаешь, меня это очень устраивает? Не будь ты моей альфой, я бы даже дотронуться до себя не позволил. Смертный! – Он выплюнул последнее слово так, словно во рту у него было что-то противное.  
\- А ты ищи в этом плюсы. Пройдет несколько лет, я умру, и ты будешь свободен как птица.   
Локи застыл на месте, глядя на него тяжелым взглядом, а потом вместо слов запрокинул голову, открывая горло. Клинт даже не заметил, как оказался рядом, как привстав на носках терся носом о его шею, вдыхая его запах большими глотками. Он кажется даже в первый раз с Локи лучше осознавал себя. Иногда он проклинал его только за то, что он позволил ему познать, каково это — связь с омегой. И он соскучился по этому, адски соскучился. Клинт поцеловал его в шею. Стало как-то легче. Он обнял ладонями тонкую талию Локи, и слегка подтолкнул его к спальне.  
\- Только не ори, - хрипло предупрдил Клинт.  
Они разделись сами, бросили одежду на пол и завалились на кровать. Клинт уже почти позабыл, каков из себя Локи. Он исследовал его худое мускулистое тело руками и губами, то спускаясь вниз к члену, то снова с поцелуями поднимаясь вверх. Потом, почувствовав мучительную тяжесть в паху, он повернул его и вошел внутрь, даже не проверяя, насколько он готов. Иногда, не прекращая трахать его, он приоткрывал глаза и сквозь ресницы видел как Локи дрожит и изгибается под ним словно язык пламени на ветру. 

 

***  
После того, как Локи задремал, Клинт осторожно выскользнул из постели и спустился в подвал.   
После секса энергия в нем так и бурлила. Даже нога не болела, вообще ни капли. Он уже и забыл, что это такое. По такому случаю он хотел было потягать штангу, но ощутив внезапный прилив мысли, включил компьютер, и принялся за обещанный отчет. Немного правды, чтобы прикрыть очевидную ложь в нужных местах, несколько ссылок на розыски Старка, потому что тот сам раструбил о своем участии в этом деле, парочка имен, которые легко проверить. Поминутный график. Такой идеальный отчет он не написал бы, даже если бы все сказанное было бы чистейшей правдой. Чтобы создать его нужно было истинное вдохновение. И Клинт отдавал себе отчет, что его вдохновение сейчас спит в полупустой спальне этажом выше.   
Локи в его доме. Подумать только…  
Сколько у него еще будет гон?   
День-два?   
Или уйдет, как только проснется?  
Он поднялся наверх, когда уже было позднее утро. Локи все еще был в доме. Клинт нашел его в маленькой комнате, выходящей окнами на задний двор, за которым стеной стоял густой лес – его дом был самым крайним на улице. В этой комнате Клинт планировал устроить здесь детскую, и даже начал красить стены, правда дальше этого дело не продвинулось. И вот теперь тут Локи, очень несуразный в своей черной истрепанной тунике среди стен в полосах белой и солнечно-желтой краски. И отчего то это только острее напомнило, почему эта комната пустует, как и весь дом.  
Почувствовав за спиной Клинта, Локи обернулся и вопросительно взглянул на него.  
\- Я… Нашего ребенка забрали… - наконец сказал он.  
\- Кто?  
\- Не знаю. Я пытаюсь его найти, но все уверяют меня, что он умер.   
\- Это не так, - спокойно сказал Локи, разворачиваясь. – Я бы почувствовал. Да и ты тоже.  
У входной двери раздался звонок. Локи посмотрел на Клинта, но тот сделал вид, что ничего не слышал.   
\- Просто знаешь, обычно все манипуляции оставляют хоть какой-то след. Хотя бы запароленные области. А тут ничего. Тишина. Как будто его не было, когда они пришли.   
\- А ты хорошо искал?  
Звонок в дверь повторился.   
\- Я проверил все доступные мне области. А это немало. Возможно, конечно, что есть какие-то автономный сервер, о котором я не знаю.  
Неизвестный посетитель теперь не просто жал на звонок, но вдобавок принялся колотить в дверную колотушку.  
\- Ты не собираешься открыть? – не выдержал Локи.  
\- Нет. Не обращай внимания.  
\- А вдруг что-то важное?  
\- Не важнее нашего разговора.  
\- Ну а мне любопытно, - вдруг сказал Локи, и проскользнув мимо Клинта, направился ко входу.  
\- Стой! – спохватился тот.  
Он нагнал Локи уже в холле.  
\- Тебе будет не интересно, - сказал он, хватая Локи за локоть.  
Тот посмотрел на его руку.  
\- Все равно этот человек уже знает, что ты здесь.  
Это верно. Где он облажался? Гараж не закрыл? Или Локи все же перебудил соседей своими воплями? Клинт вздохнул и открыл дверь.  
На пороге стоял мистер Клебурн, низенький полноватый человечек за пятьдесят. Он был омегой, и – насколько Клинт успел узнать из его торопливых объяснений в прошлые разы – ландшафтным дизайнером. И угрюмый дом Клинта с диким газоном и неподобающего цвета крышей оскорблял его чувство прекрасного.   
\- Наконец-то вы дома, мистер Бартон! – воскликнул он. – А я думаю, дай постучу разок, вдруг повезет?  
«Поэтому и трезвонили тут полчаса?» - хотел спросить Клинт, но вместо этого растянул губы в подобии улыбки.   
\- Так вот, помните, я вам в прошлый раз говорил про газон? Я понимаю, вы занятой человек, вы могли забыть, но в уставе нашего сообщества…  
\- Мистер Клебурн, - остановил его Клинт. – Вы не вовремя.  
\- Так у вас гости? – моментально насторожился тот, вытягивая шею и силясь рассмотреть кого-нибудь за спиной Клинта.   
\- Не совсем. Но я правда сейчас не могу разговаривать.   
Клинт старался не открывать дверь широко, чтобы назойливый посетитель не мог увидеть Локи.  
\- Может, впустишь гостя в дом, дорогой? – громко сказал Локи.  
Клинт и мистер Клебурн оба не поверили своим ушам и на минуту застыли, глядя друг на друга.   
Но все же Клинту ничего не оставалось делать, как распахнуть дверь. Он обернулся к Локи, и увидел как озорно искрятся его глаза. Должно быть, он собирался тут немного развлечься за счет Клинта.   
\- Доброе утро, я прошу прощения за беспокойство, - стал извиняться гость. Он неловко перешагнул порог, словно и не предполагал, что его могут пригласить. – Я мистер Клебурн, мы с моей Ниной живем вверху улицы, там где дом с живой оградой.  
Он был Локи чуть ли не по пояс, и тот смотрел на него сверху вниз как на забавную собачонку. Тем не менее, когда он заговорил, то был до комичного вежлив:  
\- Приятно познакомиться. Клинт рассказывал, что у него замечательные соседи. – Мистер Клебурн недоверчиво покосился на Клинта, но все же не стал возражать. – О, где мои манеры. Я Локи. Я его омега.   
Мистер Клебурн изменился в лице. На нем последовательно отразились недоверие, удивление и счастье, граничащее с психозом.   
\- О-ох, - протянул он. – Я так рад познакомиться!  
Он самовольно схватил Локи за руку, и стал трясти ее.   
Клинт думал, что все, пиздец чуваку. Но Локи не только терпел, но кажется и искренне развлекался.   
\- Мы так ждали, - доверительно сообщил мистер ЕКлебурн. – Мы все гадали, когда же мистер Бартон вас привезет. И вот вы здесь!  
\- И вот я здесь! – радостно подхватил Локи.   
\- Знаете, - Клебурн повернулся к Клинту. – Мы ведь можем сделать вот что: ко мне сегодня придет садовник, и я отправлю его к вам, чтобы он сначала привел в порядок ваш газон. А вы сможете не отвлекаться.  
\- О, как это любезно, - согласился Локи.  
\- Ну что вы, я просто хочу помочь. Мы же соседи, мы должны помогать друг другу. – Он вдруг заторопился и направился к двери. Уже выходя, добавил: - Я уверен, что с вашей крышей мы тоже что-нибудь придумаем.   
Клинт захлопнул за ним дверь, и развернулся к Локи. Тот моментально принял отстраненный вид.  
\- Ну согласись, - сказал он. – Тебе и правда надо подстричь этот газон. Там полно какой-то мерзкой осоки. Это чудовищно!  
Клинт почувствовал разочарование. Он впервые смог заговорить о своем ребенке, и полагал, что выбрал для этого более чем заинтересованного собеседника. Но кажется Локи делал все, чтобы не возвращаться к этой теме.   
\- Мне надо на работу, - сказал он. – Найдешь тут… - Он запнулся, не зная, что Локи может понадобиться, чистое полотенце, еда, выход? – что тебе там нужно, - закончил он.  
Он заглянул в подвал, взял свой отчет и двинулся к машине. Удачно, что он не поленился записать все это сразу, сейчас он уже не чувствовал в себе такой способности.  
На базе ЩИТа, Клинт первым делом зашел к Фьюри.  
\- Я сделал, - сказал он. – Кому надо отдать.  
\- Уже? – удивился директор. – Я же сказал тебе два дня не показываться.  
\- На это не надо два дня, - сказал Клинт.  
Фьююри открыл папку и пробежал глазами по листам.   
\- Ну, звучит убедительно… Я еще Коулсону покажу. И в Совет отдам сам. А ты возвращайся как к работе. К тебе Наташа с Роджерсом зайдут к полудню. Собери их. Я тебе отправил детали операции.   
По здравому размышлению, Клинт понял, что зря разозлился на Локи из-за его нежелания обсуждать ребенка. Мало ли, что он там думает по этому поводу. Зато он подтвердил, что ребенок жив. Клинт мог не доверять своим выводам, но на интуицию омеги, да еще такой как Локи, можно было положиться.

 

***  
Клинт думал, что когда он приедет в Утопию в следующий раз, Локи уже уйдет. Но стоило ему перешагнуть порог, как он понял, что тот все еще в доме. Он затопил ощущением своего присутствия все пространство. И это уже не был запах гона. Это просто было ощущение от близости омеги.   
Клинт осторожно прошел в холл и увидел свет, исходящий из гостиной. Войдя туда, он сначала не понял, что произошло. Комната казалась намного больше, чем он ее помнил. Стены и пол были отделаны мрамором, и потолок тоже. Клинт пригляделся. Было не понятно, но кажется потолок светился. Ну прям тронный зал, - подумал Клинт. Правда ощущение разбивалось тем, что у противоположной стены вместо логичного трона уютно потрескивал камин. Рядом с ним на полу лежала шкура какого-то зверя и стояли два кресла, в одном из которых, поджав по себя ноги, сидел Локи. Он читал.  
Клинт подошел поближе, и звук его шагов гулко отразился от стен.   
Локи поднял голову и закрыл книгу. «Сказки народов мира», - значилось на обложке. Клинт не стал заострять на этом внимание.  
\- Ты… - начал Клинт, - У нас есть камин?  
\- Да, - Локи повернулся к огню. – Аннет показала мне фотографию в журнале. Очень изысканно.  
\- Аннет?  
\- Соседка из дома напротив. Еще она принесла печенье.  
Локи наклонился и поднял с пола стоявшую рядом с его креслом тарелку с печеньем.  
\- А все остальное?  
\- Почти как в Асгарде.   
Он повел рукой, приглашая Клинта присесть в соседнее кресло.   
\- Тебе не нравится, что я здесь, - без всяких предисловий начал Локи, когда Клинт уселся. Он даже не спрашивал. Просто утверждал. – Ну, я может, тоже предпочел бы более развитый мир. Но суть в том, что надежно спрятаться я могу только здесь. Ты наверное уже не помнишь, я говорил тебе как-то, что здесь сложно колдовать…  
\- Потому что слишком много религий, - закончил за него Клинт. – Я помню.  
Если Локи и был удивлен, он этого не показал.  
\- Это касается не только меня и не только колдовства. Всем пришельцам из иных миров на Земле сложно сориентироваться. Проверенные методы не работают, вещи оказываются не тем, чем кажутся, а потоки магической энергии сложно подчинить. Так что это хорошее место, чтобы спрятаться.  
\- От кого?   
\- Я составлю тебе подробный список. А то если сейчас буду перечислять, мы тут сутки просидим.  
\- Бурная молодость? – уточнил Клинт.  
\- И не только.  
\- Ты хочешь остаться? – спросил Клинт. Он очень смутно себе это представлял.  
\- Я помогу тебе найти нашу дочь, - сказал Локи  
Клинт глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Дочь? – переспросил он.   
\- Ну, у нас с тобой было только два варианта, на самом деле. Вот если бы мы жили где-нибудь в…  
\- Подожди, - оборвал его Клинт.  
Он встал с кресла и начал ходить. Это кардинально меняло дело. Молчание вокруг его ребенка в ЩИТе было таким непроницаемым, что иногда он начинал думать, что ему все это показалось. Что от страшной потери крови и вколотого наркоза, у него начались галлюцинации. Но теперь Локи уверенно заявлял, что им по силам отыскать их дочь.  
\- И как ты собираешься это сделать?   
\- Магия, - просто ответил Локи. – Я пока не совсем в форме, но это можно исправить. И когда у меня будет достаточно сил, я найду ее.   
\- Спасибо, - вполне искренне поблагодарил Клинт.  
Он остановился у камина. От него совсем не тянуло теплом, хотя пламя было достаточно высоким. Клинт поднес руку к решетке, но тепла все равно не было.  
\- Оно холодное, - сказал Локи, даже не глядя на него.   
\- Совсем? – уточнил Клинт, просовывая руку через каминную решетку.  
\- Совсем.  
Огонь лизнул пальцы, как собака шершавым языком. И он действительно был холодным.  
\- Вокруг тебя полно чудес, - проговорил Клинт вполголоса.  
\- Потому что я волшебник, - категорично заметил Локи.  
Клинт усмехнулся. Надо бы ему сказать, чтобы не перебарщивал со сказками, но ему не хотелось его злить. У него была важная причина сохранять перемирие.   
Он встал, и стал разглядывать фигурки на каминной полке. Это было нечто невообразимо странное. Раскрашенные яркими цветами существа как будто сошли с полотен Босха. Такие же несуразные, нереальные… Клинту вдруг показалось, что у одной из фигурок глаза движутся. Он наклонился поближе, уверенный, что это просто отблеск огня так упал, но развернув фигурку мордой к себе, он вдруг столкнулся с полным ужаса человеческим взглядом. Вмиг занемевшей рукой, он потянулся ко второй фигурке и увидел то же самое. Фигурки смотрели на него с немой мольбой. И Клинт вдруг заметил, что керамическая лента, опоясывающая одну из них, была очень похожа на фартук горничной. А подставкой под неказистыми полуногами-полулапами у другого чудовища, служила синяя сумка, с которой обычно ходят почтальоны.  
Маленькие монстры продолжали молчаливо пялиться на него, бешено вращая выпученными глазами.  
\- Локи… - позвал Клинт. – Это вот у тебя что такое?   
\- Где? – Он обернулся. – А! Это тут приходили…  
\- Кто приходили?  
\- Это… - Локи не договорил, а только сокрушенно покачал головой. – Ладно, поставь их на пол.  
Клинт опустил фигурки рядом с камином, и Локи протянув к ним руку, беззвучно забормотал что-то. По ногам намахнуло холодным ветром. Языки пламени в камине затрепетали и притухли, словно спрятавшись в поленьях. А фигурки вдруг начали меняться. Они стремительно увеличивались в размерах, их конечности ломались и вытягивались, а туловища с мерзким хлюпаньем раздавались в стороны, приобретая формы человеческих тел.   
И наконец к ногам Клинта рухнули два человека. В грузной женщине-мексиканке он узнал уборщицу, которая по идее должна была каждую неделю прибираться в его доме. Как же он забыл о том, что она должна прийти? Мужчина, который сумел подняться на четвереньки, и теперь хватал ртом воздух, был облачен в форменную куртку почтальона, так что видимо, это был тот человек, который оставлял на пороге его дома газеты.   
Клинт даже не знал, как ему все это комментировать. Скорее всего говорить об увеличенных чаевых сейчас было неуместно. Он попытался помочь женщине встать, но едва он коснулся ее руки, она завопила от страха, моментально вскочила на ноги, и шарахнувшись от Локи побежала прочь. Тут пришел в себя и почтальон, и заметавшись поначалу между камином, Клинтом и креслом Локи, кинулся вслед за уборщицей.   
Клинт проводил их долгим немигающим взглядом, а потом медленно развернулся к Локи.   
\- Я хочу тебе сказать, - начал тот, - ты жутко распустил обслуживающий персонал. А их ведь всего два человека. И тем не менее этот носильщик писем бросает твою газету прямо в лужу, и даже не удосуживается взглянуть. А эта женщина? Просто воплощение лени. При этом она уверена, что ты заплатишь ей, даже если она будет оставлять все эти горы пыли. Так не должно быть, беты не должны… - Локи запнулся. Перевел дыхание. Набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы продолжить свою изобличительную речь, но тут его плечи вдруг мелко затряслись. – Нет, не могу, - проговорил он, давясь от смеха. – Ты видел, как они улепетывали?!   
Он захохотал в голос, прикрыв лицо своими Сказками.   
Клинт сначала хотел сказать ему, чтобы он прекратил. Но вместо этого он рассмеялся тоже. Целые спазмы смеха рвались из его груди, и он не мог остановиться.  
\- Ты псих, - чуть ли не простонал он. – Просто законченный псих. Клинический сумасшедший.   
Клинт махнул на заливавшегося Локи рукой и пошел к себе в подвал.  
\- И это говорит мне человек, который не может двух слуг построить! – крикнул Локи ему в спину.

 

***  
Может быть, впервые с момента увольнения с оперативки, Клинт приехал на базу в самом добром расположении духа. Он пролетел все двадцать пять миль до базы без пробок, успел завернуть за кофе в маленькую кафешку на заправке, и нога сегодня болела меньше.  
У лифта на первом этаже он столкнулся с Селвигом. Клинт знал, что профессор вышел из комы даже позже, чем сам он очнулся после своих ранений. И его болезненный вид был тому подтверждением.   
Увидев Клинта, Селвиг прямиком направился к нему.   
\- Агент Бартон, - сказал он, протягивая ему раскрытую ладонь. Клинт переложил кофе в другую руку и ответил на рукопожатие. – Можно с вами поговорить?  
\- Я спускаюсь в арсенал и должен прийти вовремя, - сказал Клинт, прикладывая к датчику лифта свой пропуск.   
\- Тогда можно я проедусь с вами? Я тут на один день, сегодня вечером отправляюсь в Колорадо.  
\- Все еще работаете на ЩИТ?  
\- Да, отсюда так просто не уволишься.  
Он посмотрел вверх, на табло над лифтом, где бежали красные цифры этажей.  
\- Я хотел сказать спасибо, за расследование, - сказал Селвиг, когда они вошли в кабину. – Вам многое удалось обнаружить. Кто мог такое предположить?! Гидра!  
\- Вам Джейн сказала, что не стоит доверять вашей подруге?  
Селвиг сник.   
\- Всю жизнь считал, что неплохо разбираюсь в людях, и вдруг такое. – Он развел руками.   
\- Бывает, - коротко ответил Клинт.   
Лифт доехал до пятого подземного этажа и мягко остановился. Они вышли и направились к арсеналу.  
\- У вас мало времени, - заговорил Селвиг. - А я не об этом хотел поговорить.  
\- Я догадываюсь.  
\- Вы ведь много узнали?   
\- Об исследованиях энергии в крови? – уточнил Клинт. – Достаточно. Но я не распространялся об этом, если вы это имеете в виду, - добавил он, увидев, что профессор напрягся.   
\- Хорошо. Это было чистой воды безумие. Люди Гидры только доказали это. Я не хочу, чтобы это вышло на свет.  
\- Это и в моих интересах, - заверил его Клинт. – Гидра вырезала всех парней, которые были с нами… там. Если кто-нибудь еще захочет поэкспериментировать, то нас ведь осталось только двое.   
\- Да уж, и вы в этом плане более ценный экземпляр, - усмехнулся Селвиг. Клинт посмотрел на него, и он спохватился. – Ох, не подумайте… чего-нибудь, я просто рассуждаю.   
Клинт внимательно посмотрел на него. Удивительная все-таки разница была между этим человеком – достаточно мягким, немного нервным, но целеустремленным даже после тяжелой болезни – и тем, с кем он работал под действием Тессеракта. Просто две разных личности.   
Это было особенно любопытно потому, что за собой Клинт таких контрастных перемен не наблюдал. Может со стороны и он выглядел также? Или все-таки его альфийское начало, привыкшее к контролю, не позволило полностью отдаться во власть чужеродной воле?  
А Селвиг как омега мог поддаться на зов своего любопытства. Клинт помнил, что тот ученый был объят такой страшной жаждой знаний, когда не имеет значение ничего – ни жизни людей, ни собственная жизнь, ни даже собственный рассудок. Он мог поклясться, что Селвиг, кроме своей работы с Тессерактом даже не помнит, что происходило вокруг. О них с Локи он даже не заикнулся.  
Они распрощались у дверей арсенала. У Клинта снова начала болеть нога, а кофе остыл.   
В ангаре у стола, за которым происходила выдача и прием оружия для оперативников стоял его напарник Гантер. Этот старый морской волк работал здесь, когда Клинт еще только пришел в ЩИТ. И сколько он помнил Гантера, тот вообще никогда не менялся.   
Гантер навалился на стол своим могучим торсом, уткнувшись носом в газету. Услышав Клинта, он бросил на него взгляд и хлопнул ладонью по странице.   
\- Вот не перестаю удивляться, есть все же везучие сукины дети. Ты послушай, один перец Джейсон Маркус При, - имя Гантер прочитал по слогам, - проехал десять миль по по встречке. Из-за него четыре аварии произошло, пока его полиция не тормознула. Он им начал говорить, что его компанию разорил конкурент и он хотел съехать с моста. Представляешь, да? Вот такой оригинальный способ самоубиться. И что ты думаешь? На следующий день этот хрен выигрывает миллион долларов в лотерею. Просто выигрывает и все. Покрывает все свои долги, оплачивает ремонт всех машин, и снова в шоколаде.  
\- Гантер, это желтая газета, - сказал Клинт, наливая себе свежий кофе. – Эти статьи пишут беты, которые ничего путного придумать не могут.  
\- Да почем ты знаешь?   
\- У этого твоего Джейсона даже имя надуманное какое-то! Иди лучше домой. Тебя твоя омега три дня не видела.   
Гантер сощурился.  
\- Да, пойду. Посмотри, что нам доставили от твоего приятеля Старка. Просто обалдеешь. Я специально ничего из той партии не переписывал. Оставил тебе самое вкусное.   
Когда Гантер ушел, Клинт с любопытством отправился в отсек, где складировалось новое оружие и оборудование. Предполагалось, что хранители арсенала должны все это проверить, настроить, откалибровать, внести в базу и разместить на полках. В былые дни такая работа могла показаться ему адовым наказанием, но сейчас он взялся за нее с легкостью на сердце.   
Ящики с пометками «Старк Индастриз», были сложены отдельно. Он принялся по очереди вскрывать их. Оружия там не было. Оборудования для слежения, для незаметного проникновения, новейшие системы взлома программ и защищенных ресурсов. Все это требовало очень тщательного изучения спецификаций. Еще в одном ящике с надписью «Образцы» он нашел кольчуги из микроскопических металлических колец. Они одевались как водолазки, облегая тело как вторая кожа.   
Клинт открыл последний ящик, и вот тут то он понял, о чем говорил Гантер. Там был лук. Единственное оружие во всей поставке. Но Клинт сразу понял, что оно здесь не случайно. Он взял лук в руку, и стало очевидно, что эта вещь была не массового производства. По длине весу и своим изгибам лук идеально подходил Клинту. Он пробежал пальцами по пластинам на рукояти, которые активировали особые режимы. Когда он касался их, загорались надписи с обозначением опции. Скорее всего даже это было настроено под его отпечатки пальцев. Клинт взял одну из прилагавшихся стрел и прицелился наугад. Едва слышно скрипнула натянувшаяся тетива. Какой сладкий звук.   
Клинт опустил лук и погладил его изгиб. Он слышал от Коулсона, что Старк был возмущен переводом Клинта в резерв, а еще больше его разозлило, что тот так просто согласился. Так что подарок был довольно красноречивым.   
Клинт положил его обратно в ящик и пошел изучать спецификации к новым примочкам. 

 

***  
Через три дня работы, Клинт чувствовал, что ему не терпится вернуться в Утопию, хотя раньше он неделями не вылезал из арсенала.   
Клинт как обычно поставил машину в гараж и вошел в дом через кухню.   
Там был Локи.   
За время отсутствия Клинта он и кое-что многое поменял. Пленки на стенах больше не было. Поверх раковины, плиты и разделочного стола лежала большая деревянная доска, на которой были кучками разложены какие-то травки, листики и ветки, совершенно несъедобные на вид. Однако больше всего Клинта поразил костер прямо посреди кухни. На полу стояла металлическая чашка с полыхающими углями, а над огнем висело блюдо. Именно что висело, без каких-либо приспособлений. Рядом с ним стоял Локи. Он отщипывал острые лепестки у белой астры и кидал их по одному в блюдо.   
\- Ты всегда тут ходишь? – меланхолично поинтересовался он, заметив Клинта.  
\- Вообще да.  
\- Лучше это делать через парадную дверь. Тут вход для слуг.   
\- Тебя забыл спросить, - беззлобно огрызнулся Клинт. – Что это такое?  
\- Снадобье делаю. Материальная магия – это то, что мне сейчас по силам сделать хорошо.   
Понятнее не стало.  
За спиной заработал холодильник. Клинт обернулся.  
\- Ты его включил?  
\- А ты его тут просто для красоты держал?  
Клинт фыркнул. Для чего Локи холодильник? В супермаркет что ли ходил? Клинт представил его, рассекающего с тележкой между стеллажей со всякими хлопьями, соусами, йогуртами и так далее.   
\- Ну, надеюсь, ты догадался пива взять, - не сдерживая смех, сказал Клинт и открыл дверцу.   
Он думал, что у него глюки начались.   
На полках в холодильнике стояли банки с кровавой жижей, лежали несколько дохлых голубей, со свернутыми шеями и чьи-то аккуратно свернутые кишки на тарелке.  
\- Это очень хреновый обед, - выдавил из себя Клинт.  
Он обернулся к Локи. Тот смотрел на него с равнодушным спокойствием, продолжая методично бросать лепестки в блюдо над огнем.  
\- Я тебе там набросал списочек того, что нам тут нужно для нормальной жизни, - сообщил он ледяным тоном. - Поедешь все это покупать, заодно прихватишь себе пива. А пока, раз уж ты там стоишь, подай мне банку с кровью. Ту, что на верхней полке.   
Клинт осторожно вытащил банку и передал ее Локи.  
\- Скажи мне, что…  
Локи поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Она кошачья. На этой планете нет и половины зверей, кровь которых я привык использовать в своих зельях. А которые есть, тех еще нужно испытывать. Но кошки не принадлежат одной вселенной, они могут проникать между мирами, так что их кровь универсальна.   
Локи открыл банку и вылил половину на блюдо. Красная жидкость растеклась по его дну и мгновенно запузырилась.   
\- Надеюсь, это была не каких-нибудь наших соседей кошка, - сказал Клинт, глядя на варево.  
\- Вот ее начнет кто-нибудь искать, тогда и узнаем.  
\- Так… - Клинт отошел подальше и встал напротив Локи. – Ну хорошо. И зачем ты это затеял? Просто развлекаешься или в этом есть смысл?   
\- Хочу сделать карту. Если все будет успешно, то по ней мы сможем увидеть, где наша девочка.   
Клинт замолк. Теперь действия Локи не казались ему такими уж жуткими.   
\- Это сработает?   
\- Если нет, значит будем пробовать кровную магию.  
\- Это зелье ведь тоже на крови?  
\- Звери не считаются. Кровная магия подразумевает человеческую кровь.  
\- И в чем отличие?   
\- В присутствии воли. Кровная магия возникает, когда люди отдают свою кровь или забирают чужую с определенной целью. Когда они жертвуют ее ради чего-то. – Клинт непонимающе покачал головой, и Локи принялся объяснять: - Это очень сложная магия, Клинт. Она многогранна, как сама жизнь. Именно ее первичные проявления создают узы между альфами и омегами. Она же позволяет нам знать, что наша дочь жива. Но чтобы пробудить всю мощь этих естественных энергий и заставить их работать на себя, нужны специальные знания. – Локи кинул в свое зелье последний лепесток и добавил: - Один знал, как это сделать.  
\- Твой?.. – Клинт запнулся.  
\- Да, мой. Когда выяснилось, что я неродной ребенок в семье Одина, это поставило меня в тупик. Я думал о нас с Тором. Мы никогда не чувствовали друга как альфа и омега. Но ведь так не бывает. Только истинно родные братья и сестры закрыты друг от друга. А если у нас разные родители, то мы должны были почувствовать это еще в те годы, когда проснулась наша сущность.   
\- Как ты узнал, что это кровная магия?   
\- Я спросил у матери. Она сказала, что Один это сделал. Применил исконную магию на крови. Его собственная, одна капля моей для Тора, и одна от Тора для меня, несколько заклинаний, и вот мы стали невосприимчивы друг к другу как дети одних родителей. – Он помолчал. – Правда братьями это нас все равно не сделало. – Он встряхнулся и продолжил: - До этого я был знаком с кровной магией, но не изучал ее глубоко.   
\- То есть, будем экспериментировать?   
\- Ну да. – Локи пристально посмотрел на него. – Но я быстро разберусь, не волнуйся.   
Клинт кивнул, хотя видимо на его лице не было должного энтузиазма.  
\- Сделаем-ка вот что, - сказал Локи. – Я тебе покажу, как это работает. Снимай штаны.   
Он шагнул к холодильнику и достал оттуда еще одну банку с непонятным содержимым. Клинт уставился на него.  
\- А можно как-то уточнить, в чем будет суть опыта?  
\- Я твою ногу вылечу.   
\- Хм…  
\- Трудно было не заметить, как ты ковыляешь, - жестко бросил он.   
На это и возразить было нечего. Клинт просто расстегнул ремень и снял штаны. Он знал, что рубцы на его ноге представляют собой жуткое зрелище. Остальные шрамы на его теле по сравнению с этим были истинными украшениями мужчины. Он даже сам пока еще не совсем к ним привык, но он не ожидал, что они на Локи произведут такое действие.   
Немного надменное выражение исчезло с его лица. Он вдруг стал похож на ребенка, который впервые в жизни видит что-то плохое и недоумевает, как же такое могло произойти. Из-за этого он даже стал казаться более юным.  
\- Садись на пол, - мягко сказал он.  
Клинт послушно сполз спиной по стене, усаживаясь прямо на холодный кафель и устраивая больную ногу. Локи встал рядом на колени и осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по шраму. Он был длинным, тянулся почти от паха через все бедро и срастался у колена с густой сеткой рубцов, оставшихся от ранения в колено. Клинт опустил глаза. Он видел как Локи взял банку с бурой жидкостью, потом ножом порезал себе палец и капнул в банку несколько капель своей крови. Жидкость моментально из мутной стала прозрачной, как будто в воде развели каплю красных чернил.   
Локи стал окунать в нее пальцы и осторожно наносить на шрамы Клинта, втирая снадобье мягкими круговыми движениями. В этом было столько заботы, что Клинт даже не мог поверить, что все это действительно происходит.  
\- Из чего это состоит? – хрипло спросил он.  
Может разговор о всякой гадости вернет ему чувство реальности?  
Локи начал перечислять:  
\- Голубиная кровь, всякие травы, вода из озера, солнечный свет…  
\- Солнечный свет?  
\- Ну вообще подходит свет любой звезды, так что тут и думать особо не надо.  
\- И как ты его, ну, добавляешь?  
\- Да очень просто. Берешь зеркальце, ловишь солнечный зайчик и аккуратненько так направляешь в банку.   
\- Понятно.  
Локи вдруг расхохотался. Поняв, что его опять облапошили, Клинт прыснул тоже.   
\- Вот зараза! – фыркнул он.   
Снадобье начало пощипывать. Бедро покрытое им теперь выглядело так, будто его ранило только что, и он снова истекает кровью. Локи принес со стола ворох широких листьев и стал прикладывать их сверху зелья.   
\- Вот так, - сказал он. – Надо немного подождать, держи здесь.   
Клинт положил руку на бедро, придерживая листья у паха. Локи так же держал их у него на колене. У него были прохладные пальцы, это чувствовалось даже через плотные листья, даже когда эта его мазь начала жечься. Клинт украдкой взглянул на него. Локи сидел на коленях, опустив глаза. Проведенное здесь время пошло ему на пользу. Когда он первый раз здесь появился, то выглядел ну чисто как пробирка с йодом. Правда, очень возбуждающая, но все равно. А сейчас его кожа больше не была тусклой и мертвенной, не обтягивала череп, на щеках даже легкий румянец появился.   
Огонь в чаше под блюдом внезапно вспыхнул и погас. Они с Локи как по команде посмотрели на него.  
\- Готово, - сказал Локи.  
Он поднялся, убрав руки с колена Клинта, и тот почувствовал смутный дискомфорт.   
Локи осторожно взял блюдо принес его к Клинту и поставил на пол. Дно блюда было покрыто загустевшей массой, похожей на желе. Ничего обычного в ней не наблюдалось, если не считать того, что это было сварено на кошачьей крови. Локи встал на колени перед блюдом и прошептал заклинание. Клинт бы сказал, что это какая-то абракадабра, но только Локи говорил таким низким гортанным голосом, что в этом чувствовалась какая-то потусторонняя сила.  
Между тем, поверхность варева дрогнула и начала меняться. По нему проходили трещинки, пролегали бороздки, выступали бугорки, и вскоре перед ними была миниатюрная карта мира с тонко очерченными контурами материков и островов. Еще пару секунд масса колыхалась, а потом застыла, превратившись в твердую корку.  
\- Ну вот, - сказал Локи. – Это основа.  
\- И что мы будем с ней делать?  
\- Попробуем собственно кровную магию.  
На этот раз Локи не стал доставать очередную гадость из холодильника, а просто налил в стакан воды из кувшина.   
Вернувшись к Клинту, он поставил стакан, снова сделал надрез на пальце и капнул в воду несколько капель своей крови.   
\- Теперь ты, - он протянул Клинту нож.  
Тот сделал надрез на левой ладони и вытянул руку над стаканом. Локи подождал, когда в воду упадет несколько капель и стал размешивать острием ножа.   
\- Твоя сила и моя сила, и сейчас мы найдем ту, в которой они смешались.   
Клинт хотел спросить, что это – уже новое заклинание, или он просто бормочет, но тут Локи начал лить воду на карту, корка впитывала ее и начинала светиться алым светом, который вскоре затопил всю поверхность. Сначала ничего не происходило, а потом этот свет начал сжиматься. Клинт с Локи склонились к блюду, чуть не столкнувшись лбами. Светящаяся область становилась все меньше и меньше, пока не превратилась в пульсирующую точку.   
\- Миссури? – удивленно заметил Клинт. – Она в Миссури?  
\- Она движется, - указал Локи.  
\- Да, к Миннеаполису… - Клинт покачал головой. – Как она так может двигаться.  
\- Машина? - Предположил Локи.  
\- Нет, слишком быстро. Тогда уж самолет. Или…   
Они синхронно посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- Или ваш авианосец, - сказал Локи.   
\- Нужно проверить, - сказал Клинт.  
Он вскочил на ноги. Листья, которые кое-как держались на его бедре, осыпались на пол. Под ними была чистая плоть без единого намека на повреждения. На коже осталась только шелуха от подсохшего снадобья. Клинт посмотрел на Локи, который все также стоял на коленях на полу. Он поднял на него глаза.  
\- Ну вот, получилось, - констатировал он.  
\- Круто, - выдохнул Клинт. – Спасибо… Мне надо…  
И он рванул к себе в подвал. Уже включив компьютер, он остановился. Что он делает? Нельзя ничего искать в данных ЩИТа из этого дома. Если начнет ломиться в какую-то закрытую область отсюда, подозрения насчет него перейдут на другой уровень. Лучше сделать это из арсенала. Там хотя бы можно будет объясниться, что копался по работе, и не туда занесло. Да и дом этот незачем светить, тут же Локи…  
Он быстро переоделся, наслаждаясь уже забытой свободой движений, и выбежал на кухню.  
\- Поеду в ЩИТ, попробую прицельно поискать.  
\- Ты же только что вернулся.  
\- Ерунда, я часто там зависал, все подумают, что так и надо.  
Клинт бросился к машине, но уже на полдороге подумал, что возможно Локи имел в виду, что ему надо побыть дома. Хотя нет, с чего бы?

 

***  
Знание того, что девочка может быть на авианосце ЩИТа, на самом деле нисколько не упрощало задачу. Туда невозможно было просто прилететь, не получив специального допуска, а Клинт больше не числился в агентах, которым этот допуск положен двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю. Серверы на авианосце были автономные, и узнать что-то о происходящем в его недрах, извне было невозможно. Клинт пытался выяснить хотя бы, что известно Фьюри, но тот не особо частил на розвельскую базу.   
Проторчав за поисками хоть чего-нибудь неделю, Клинт решил, что пора поехать домой. Уже мчась по шоссе он вдруг понял, что он соскучился. И наверное впервые едет не просто в абстрактный дом, а именно домой.   
Локи он нашел в холле Он превратил одну из стен в зеркало, и осматривал себя, поправляя манжеты. Клинт застыл на пороге. Он привык видеть Локи в длиннополых свободных рубахах. Теперь же он был во вполне обычном костюме-тройке, темно синем в едва заметную полоску.   
Он даже спрашивать не стал, где он это взял. Вместо этого решил уточнить другое:  
\- Ты собрался куда-то?  
Локи не обернулся, но посмотрел на его отражение в зеркале.  
\- Да. И ты тоже, раз явился.  
\- Правда?  
\- Мы идем на ужин, к соседям.  
\- В первый раз слышу.  
\- Это потому что ты редко бываешь дома.  
\- Это упрек? – Клинт помимо своей воли, расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Нет. – Локи все-таки повернулся к нему лицом. – Это факт. Иди в душ, приведи себя в порядок.   
Клинт еще раз окинул взглядом Локи и пошел в ванную. Мир норовил встать с ног на голову. Ужин у соседей? Чем тут Локи занимается? После его выходки с почтальоном и уборщицей, Клинт был готов к тому, что Локи отвадит от их дома не только соседей, но и весь обслуживающий персонал, и ему придется объясняться с администрацией поселка.  
Он вышел из ванной и обнаружил на ручке двери чехол с обычным черным костюмом. Необычно было то, что он сидел идеально, хотя это точно была одежда не из его гардероба. Одеваясь и повязывая галстук, Клинт стал перебирать все случаи, когда он заставал Локи за каким-нибудь занятием. Он читал все подряд, варил свои жуткие снадобья на кухне. Ну еще он часто запирался в спальне, но туда Клинт не заходил.   
И теперь оказывается, он еще и общается с соседями до такой степени плотно, что его приглашают на ужин. Интересно, сколько таких ужинов сам Клинт пропустил?  
Когда он вышел в холл, Локи уже ждал его у дверей, сложив руки на груди и нетерпеливо постукивая каблуком по полу.   
Он скользнул по нему непонятным взглядом и рывком открыл входную дверь.   
Клинт догнал его уже на дорожке к калитке.   
\- К кому мы идем? – спросил он.  
Локи махнул рукой вперед.   
\- Видишь дом с двойной крышей? Туда. Их зовут Рэй и Ивонна Ристо.  
Клинт посмотрел в указанную сторону, и тут, даже в сумерках, заметил одну вещь – крыши всех домов по обе стороны улицы были зелеными.   
Забавно… Может, у них принято к каждому сезону перекрашивать?  
В доме уже было несколько пар. Увидев Клинта, все обрадовались так, словно он был знаменитостью, которую все ждали. Его начали знакомить с собравшимися. Альфы, омеги, музыканты и писатели, юристы и бизнесмены. Здесь был и мистер Клебурн со своей женой-альфой. И он познакомился с Аннет, которая жила напротив и угощала Локи печеньем. Эта невысокая, и очень темпераментная блондинка была альфой, заядлым игроком на бирже, и все время проводила, не выезжая из Утопии. Ее омега работала врачом в Сакраменто, и сегодня была на дежурстве. Клинту почему-то показалось, что она общается с Локи чаще всех здесь собравшихся, потому что она не ограничилась обычным приветствием, а начала очень эмоционально рассказывать, какую сверхудачную сделку ей удалось провернуть. Локи внимательно выслушал, и вместо того, чтобы скорчить скучающую мину, довольно улыбнулся.   
Приходили еще люди, отдавали хозяйке тарелки с домашней едой, здоровались с Локи и шли знакомиться с Клинтом.   
\- Может, надо было захватить что-нибудь? Вина хотя бы? – тихо сказал Клинт.  
\- Все, что надо, я уже захватил, - не глядя на него, ответил Локи.   
Наконец, хозяйка Ивонна Ристо пригласила всех в столовую. Они долго рассаживались за длинным столом, уставленным тарелками и закусками, менялись местами. Клинт не столько следил за этими передвижениями, сколько за Локи.   
Что происходит? Его это не утомляет? Не кажется мелким? А если все же он ничего хорошего об этих людях не думает, то почему дает себе труд скрывать свое истинное отношение? Ему что, настолько скучно здесь жить? По крайней мере, другого объяснения Клинт не видел.   
Наконец все расселись. Клинт ожидал, что на таком ужине, явно выходящем за рамки обычных соседских посиделок, будет множество слуг-бет, но ни одной так и не появилось, а вино разливал сам хозяин. Однако первой заговорил не кто-то из хозяев, а их соседка Аннет. Она постучала серебряной вилкой по бокалу, и довольно-таки торжественным тоном объявила:  
\- Ну вот, мы наконец собрались. И прежде чем начать трапезу, давайте помолимся.  
Все начали браться за руки. Клинт повернулся к Локи и внимательно на него посмотрел. Вот именно на этом моменте, по его мнению, должен был грянуть Рагнарек локального масштаба. Но Локи лишь протянул ему руку с таким видом, будто это в порядке вещей.   
Чувствуя, что в этом мире что-то кардинально не так, Клинт взял его за ладонь. Кто-то тронул его за правое плечо. Рядом с ним сидел мужчина – жгучий брюнет средних лет, Джей, кажется, - он тоже предлагал взяться за руки.   
\- Что ж, - пропела Аннет, когда круг был образован. – Позвольте мне. – Она опустила голову и заговорила искренне взволнованным голосом: - Благодарим тебя за щедрые дары. Отдаем тебе наши сердца, нашу волю и наши души. И пусть милость твоя всегда пребудет с нами.   
Она подняла голову.  
\- Ах, дорогая, это прекрасно! – вздохнула Ивонна Ристо. – Давайте начинать.  
Все расцепили руки. И Клинт первым делом осушил свой бокал с легким белым вином. На разных концах стола потихоньку завязывались беседы. Сосед Клинта взялся рассказывать ему, как он восстанавливает свой бизнес. Омега, сидевшая неподалеку рассказывала соседям о турне с оркестром, из которого она только вернулась. Иногда кто-то пытался выспрашивать Клинта о его работе, но он сразу честно признался, что ему нельзя об этом говорить. И хотя интерес к нему не ослаб, никто больше не пытался выведывать его секреты.  
Локи ел молча, и только иногда выслушивал какие-то истории, которые ему рассказывали. В конце концов, Клинт перестал ждать от него подвоха. Как бы странно это ни было, но он чувствовал, что Локи полностью расслаблен. В какой-то момент он даже поймал себя на мысли, что вообще неплохо проводит время. Ужин был хорош, собеседники ненавязчивы, Локи выглядел спокойным, и это делало его таинственно-прекрасным. И все обращались к ним, как к паре. Клинт даже представить себе не мог, что ему будет так приятно. За это он мог стерпеть любое мещанство.   
На десерт с кофе все перешли в гостиную. Клинт оценил, как тут много мебели, по сравнению с их домом. Да Локи можно сказать аскет. Тут же все было заставлено креслами, диванчиками, пуфиками, чтобы можно было рассесться хоть большой компаниями, хоть вдвоем, хоть в одиночестве. Обилие бордовой парчи выглядело угрожающе, но многочисленные вазы с белыми, желтыми и палевыми розами сглаживали это впечатление.   
Локи потянул Клинта к дивану у окна. Его створки были открыты, и с улицы тянуло свежим вечерним воздухом. Лучший десерт после такого роскошного ужина.   
\- Ты часто у них бываешь? – спросил наконец Клинт.  
\- Пару раз в неделю.  
\- Тебе нравится?   
\- Ты хочешь спросить, почему я не нападаю на них? – с улыбкой спросил Локи.  
Клинт не ответил. Он задумался, рассматривая его. Локи за последние дни расцвел, как цветок. Он сейчас был красивее, чем Клинт когда-либо его видел. В таком обществе, где вокруг них были обнимающиеся парочки альф и омег, казалось совершенно естественным взять его за руку, притянуть к себе, посидеть часок, просто обнимая его.   
Но он не стал. Ему не хотелось слышать лишнее напоминание от Локи, что он не хочет его прикосновений без особой причины.   
К ним подошли Аннет и Ивонна. Аннет присела на низенький пуфик перед диваном, а Ивонна сразу подошла к Клинту.   
\- Вы не хотите потанцевать? – спросила она.  
Клин посмотрел на Локи. Тот только кивнул и обернулся к Аннет, которая очевидно собралась ему что-то рассказать.  
Они вышли на маленькое пространство перед камином.  
\- Как это мило, что вы смогли присоединиться, - сказала Ивонна, когда они стали покачиваться под медленную блюзовую мелодию. – Локи все время приходит один, и мы уже не знали, что думать.  
\- А что тут можно подумать?  
\- Ну, сами понимаете, сначала вы приехали один, и вас было не поймать. Теперь приехал Локи, но вас все равно нет.   
\- Вы думаете мы притворяемся парой? – Клинт чуть не рассмеялся от такой мысли.   
\- О, нет, сейчас конечно нет! – Ивонна хихикнула. – Но было время, когда мы на наших встречах делали самые невозможные предположения. То есть, вас не видят вместе, у вас даже колец нет. На любой мелочи можно построить дикую теорию   
Клинт покосился на ее руку. На ее безымянном пальце было кольцо. Он начал незаметно оглядываться, и да, действительно, у всех здесь собравшихся были парные кольца.  
\- Но вообще, я считаю, что такие сложные истории как у вас, это безумно романтично. Прямо как у Шекспира!   
\- Многие так говорят, - процедил Клинт.  
\- А свадьба у вас была? – спросила Ивонна. – Я знаю, многие мужские пары предпочитают не тратиться, и пользуются естественным правом связи. Но вот Джереми с Митчеллом, они с соседней улицы, в прошлом году устраивали очаровательную церемонию.  
Клинт сдержал вздох. Он ведь сам запретил расспрашивать о работе, вот она и спрашивает о личной жизни. Это должно быть логично.   
\- Мы пока над этим не задумывались.   
Он посмотрел на Локи. Аннет что-то говорила ему, загибая пальцы. А Локи подался вперед и внимательно ее слушал.  
\- А если задумаетесь, то попросите Линду, - Ивонна кивнула на омегу в красном платье, чересчур открытом для такого собрания. – Она делает прекрасные…  
\- Простите, Ивонна, - сказал Клинт. Его психика определенно не осиливала такого живого участия в своей судьбе от женщины, которую он видел впервые в жизни. – Мне надо поговорить с Локи.   
Он отстранился, резче, чем рассчитывал. Когда он подошел к Локи, Аннет поднялась.  
\- А мы как раз закончили, - весело сказала она.   
\- Хорошо. – Клинт улыбнулся и обратился к Локи: - Ты не хочешь пойти домой?   
\- Как? Уже? – спросила Аннет. – Еще так мало времени.  
\- Да нет, нам действительно пора, - сказал Локи, поднимаясь.   
Они распрощались с гостями. Клинт, стараясь загладить свою вину перед Ивонной, сказал, что у нее красивый дом.  
\- Как твои успехи? – спросил Локи, когда они шли к себе.   
\- Пытаюсь найти, как нам подобраться к базе. Пока глухо.   
\- Что мы будем делать, если официальных путей не останется?  
\- Попробуем неофициальные.   
\- Почему бы не попробовать их сразу?  
\- Потому что придется втягивать в дело посторонних людей, а я не хочу…  
\- Сообщать кому-то, что у тебя есть ребенок от меня, - закончил за него Локи.  
Клинт вовсе не так хотел сказать, но по сути все было верно. Он и мысли не допускал, что кто-то узнает об их связи.  
Они вошли в темный дом.   
\- Ты завтра поедешь туда? – спросил Локи.  
\- Да, меня там постоянно вызывают, лучше быть поблизости…  
Но Локи не дослушал.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи, Клинт, - бросил он, и скрылся в спальне.   
Клинт спустился в подвал и лег на кровать. Странный вечер. Обескураживающее дружелюбные люди. Неимоверно притягательный Локи. Просто невозможно было думать ни о чем другом.   
Может, у него снова гон начинается?  
Нет, не бывает так часто…  
Клинт внезапно разозлился на самого себя. Ну сколько можно ребячиться? Что за глупые поиски оправданий? Альфа имеет право хотеть свою омегу без всяких условий. Какой бы эта омега не была - невыносимой, заносчивой, жестокой, и вообще мировым злом.   
Правда он был не настолько зол, чтобы подняться к Локи и потребовать от него исполнения супружеских обязанностей. Наскоро удовлетворив себя в душе, он решил не продолжать эту агонию и провалился в душный сон, в котором он все время гонялся за Локи, но никак не мог до него добраться. 

 

***  
Сильвия Петри оказалась очень въедливой особой. Не удовлетворившись одним отчетом Клинта, она начала поднимать все его предыдущие дела. Многие детали, которые она там находила, по ее мнению, требовали разъяснения, и она вызывала Клинта на допросы чуть ли не каждый день. Однажды вызвала два раза за сутки.  
Она всегда принимала его в конференц-зале. Иногда вместе с ней приходили только секретари-беты, иногда присутствовал кто-то из альф, не менялась только она – в одинаково сером каждый день костюме с одинаковой прической в виде плотно скрученного пучка. Очевидно удовлетворение от жизни она искала не во внешних ее проявлениях, а в вытаскивании на свет божий всякого мусора из жизни агентов.  
На одном из допросов, когда она расспрашивала Клинта о довольно кровопролитной операции в Никарагуа, он напрямую спросил:  
\- Вы пытаетесь доказать, что я преступник и превышал свои полномочия? Потому что это так. В том деле я убил десяток людей, которых может убивать и не следовало, но там вообще происходило много, чего не следовало. И в ЩИТе у меня было еще много дел, где приходилось убивать. И до него были. В ЩИТ вообще с чистыми руками не пускают. Пока по локоть в крови не будешь, ты тут бесполезный элемент. Да тут даже секретари все до единого бывшие хакеры!  
Агент Петри поджала губы и поставила какую-то галочку в деле.  
\- Я вас поняла, агент Бартон, - сказала она. – Вы можете идти.  
Он буквально долетел до арсенала, и первым же делом схватился за лук. Выпустил пару стрел в учебную мишень в дальнем конце их ангара.  
\- Ух, - восхитился Гантер, подходя к нему со спины. – Прям в десятку. Что, опять допекла?  
\- Я не знаю, чего она от меня хочет.  
\- Забей. Давай я тебя повеселю. – Он зашуршал газетой.   
\- Ты опять со своими небылицами.  
\- Это не небылицы, парень. Ты работаешь в ЩИТе, да еще на розвелльской базе, ты должен отличать небылицы от правды. И я тебе скажу, что тут творится какое-то помешательство. Вот, одна тетка, решила перейти от одного торгового центра по канату до другого. А чтобы было совсем интересно, она делала это голой. Толпа собралась. Но она конечно не сумела даже трети пройти, повисла сверкая всем, чем только можно и снимали ее пожарной машиной.   
Клинт невольно рассмеялся. Не столько над историей, сколько над тем, как потешно Гантер ее рассказывал. В нем наверняка умер отличный комик.   
\- Подожди, это не все. А потом оказалось, что все это действо наблюдал какой-то миллионер, приехавший на аукцион. И она так ему понравилась, что он купил ей жутко дорогую картину. А между прочим пишут, она была омегой, да еще инициированной. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы твоя омега голой по карнизам лазила?  
«Да если бы моя омега голой по карнизам лазила, это была бы меньшая из ваших проблем», - подумал Клинт.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он Гантеру, - ведь легко проверить правда это или нет. Можно посмотреть покупателей картин или пробить имя этой ненормальной. Оно там есть?  
\- А как же! Вот. Ивонна Ристо.  
\- Как?   
\- Ивонна Ристо.  
\- Дай мне…  
Клинт буквально выхватил из рук Гантера газету и уставился на фотографию. На нем действительно была Ивонна, та самая Ивонна Ристо, маленькая шатенка, дом которой был полон пуфиков и розочек, которая буквально пару дней назад порхала вокруг с них Локи, подливала им вина и ворковала: попробуйте мои пирожки! А потом еще про свадьбу ему рассказывала.   
Но как такое возможно?  
На фотографии она была изображена на фоне подаренной ей картины. Клинт помнил, что она искусствовед, и очень хороший, сама такую картину естественно позволить себе не могла.  
\- Это настоящая эпидемия безумия, вот, что я тебе скажу. На прошлой неделе у них там в зоопарке какая-то дамочка к тиграм залезла.  
Клинт посмотрел на название газеты и пошел к компьютеру. Нашел сайт издания и вывел на экран архивы прошлых номеров, и общая картина заставила его обомлеть. Он знал этих людей, причем всех. Ивонна. В даме, залезшей к тиграм, он опознал Аннет. Джейсон Маркус, тот самый с дурацким именем и миллионным выигрышем – Клинт помнил его, он сидел справа от него на ужине у Ивонны, когда они все вместе молились…   
Клинт потер лоб и быстро прочитал все статьи. Они все были однотипными. Человек ввязывается в самоубийственную затею, и не проходит и суток, как ему на голову сваливается неслыханная удача. Ивонна с ее картиной, Джей с выигрышем, про Аннет такой информации не было, но Клинт помнил, как она рассказывал об удаче в крупной сделке. Он сверил даты. Все это началось в марте. Как раз, когда к нему вернулся Локи. И первым в этой цепочке безумных выходок был никто иной, как толстяк Клебурн. Он устроил целое представление – пытался прыгать через горящие кольца, как лев в цирке. Не останавливался, даже когда на нем загорелась одежда. Спасли его буквально чудом.   
Клинт быстро схватил куртку.  
\- Поеду домой, - бросил он Гантеру. – Надо навестить кое-кого.

 

***  
Клинт въехал в город и не сбрасывая скорости начал петлять по бесконечной улице. Он был в нескольких минутах от собственного дома, когда наконец заметил нечто странное. Более того – в домах не горело ни одного окна. Было что-то около восьми, время, когда семьи собирались в своих гостиных, ужинали, обсуждали, как прошел день, занимались со своими детьми. Можно было бы предположить, что свет отключили, но уличные фонари вдоль дороги светились.   
Клинт сбросил скорость до минимума и поехал, вглядываясь в каждый дом. Пока ехал, заметил еще одну странность: на улице было совершенно пусто, ни одного человека, куда ни глянь. Ну, конечно уже стемнело, но ему зачастую приходилось и позже возвращаться, и на улицах нет-нет да увидишь то компанию молодежи, то пару, возвращающуюся из ресторана. Сейчас не было никого.  
В сущности, ему было не так уж интересно. Мало ли в чем дело. Может в соседнем городе праздник. Или распродажа. Или завтра важный день, о котором он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, и все решили лечь спать пораньше. Заехав на подъездную дорожку к собственному гаражу, он заметил слабый отблеск в окне гостиной. Ну вот. Локи то сидит дома. Может, он просто не заметил в других домах слабый свет.  
\- Локи! – крикнул он, едва ступив на порог.   
Ответа не было, но Клинт и так уже понял, что его в доме нет.   
Он заглянул в гостиную. Каждый раз ему казалось, что зал стал еще больше, и требовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущению нереальности этого пространства. Свет исходил из камина. На его задней стенке плясали оранжево-красные искусственные блики, создавая иллюзию настоящего огня.   
Клинт прошел вглубь зала. На кресле, в котором Локи обычно читал, лежала раскрытая, перевернутая вверх обложкой книга. Он перевернул книгу и пробежался глазами по строчкам. Сон в летнюю ночь. Интересно. Ему тоже все уши прожужжали про Шекспира, и он решил выяснить, что это такое?   
Куда он мог уйти?   
В глубине дома хлопнула дверь. Слабый отзвук прозвенел под потолком, но тут же замер.   
Клинт положил книгу на место и пошел в сторону грохота. Если он правильно расслышал, то он шел откуда-то снизу, а внизу была только одна дверь – та, что вела в его подвал. Клинт дернул на себя дверь и еще раз захлопнул ее. И почему вдруг она оказалась   
Клинт зашел в свое убежище и щелкнул выключателем. Все было как обычно. Вещи на местах, все нормально. Он хотел подняться обратно, но тут его внимание привлекла противоположная от входа стена, на которой был развешен его личный запас оружия. Его никто не трогал, но все-таки было что-то странное, словно все пазы, крючки и подставки передвинулись на пару сантиметров вправо. Клинт склонил голову, внимательно изучая стену. Что-то в этом было не так. Он не допускал мысли, что может ошибаться. Зрительная память это то, что всегда было его персональным скиллом. Клинт вытащил из стола фонарик, и подойдя к стене вплотную, начал изучать ее.   
Стена была сложена из кирпичей, и Клинт специально не штукатурил, не красил и не отделывал ее каким-либо способом. Ему нравилась эта простота. Он водил пальцами по цементным швам, пытаясь понять, в чем же тут фокус.  
Он добрался до левого угла и на самом стыке углов обнаружил щель. Между угловыми кирпичами не было цемента и если поднести руку, то оттуда еле заметно тянуло прохладой. Очевидно, дверь захлопнуло сквозняком, но от этого не становилось понятнее. Потому что Клинт был абсолютно уверен, что никаких щелей тут раньше не было. Может конечно брак строительства, но откуда может быть сквозняк, подвал же под землей.   
Клинт осторожно постучал по кирпичам. Раздалось легкое суховатое эхо. Там пустота. Не может быть. Он же сам занимался обустройством этого подвала, сверлил эту стену в том числе. Он постучал сильнее, стукнул по стене кулаком, и вдруг понял, что стена поддается. Причем сдвинулась она всего лишь от одного сильного удара. Не думая, чем это может грозить, Клинт навалился на стену прямо рядом с разломом, и та стала отъезжать назад. Еще немного и открылся довольно широкий проем, чтобы туда можно было спокойно пролезть. Клинт посветил внутрь фонариком. За стеной был коридор. Не очень широкий, но достаточный, чтобы по нему мог спокойно пройти довольно высокий человек.   
Это Локи сделал, - возникла уже навязшая сегодня мысль.   
Но если все остальные подозрения требовали подтверждения или опровержения, то здесь сомнений быть не могло. Этот подземный ход мог сделать только Локи. Его же не было здесь, когда Клинт купил дом, а проделать такое сооружение так тихо, быстро и незаметно, можно было только с помощью магии. Только зачем?   
Клинт пролез за стену и осветил коридор. Он тянулся на несколько десятков метров вперед, а потом плавно уходил влево. Скорее всего он был не очень длинным, поскольку тут явственно ощущался сквозняк и с волнами воздуха намахивало запахом хвои и сухих листьев. Ход вел в лес.   
После поворота Клинт начал считать шаги, через какое-то время начался еле заметный подъем, и тут показался темный квадрат леса впереди. Судя по подсчетам, он был примерно в полумиле от дома. Он выключил фонарь, чтобы не выдать свое приближение кому бы то ни было, постоял немного, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте, и двинулся к выходу.   
Едва ступив на лесную землю, Клинт понял, что Локи где-то рядом. Почти в ту же минуту он увидел неподалеку в чаще слабый отблеск огня, а затем услышал голоса. Их было довольно много – мужчины и женщины переговаривались между собой и смеялись. Клинт начал осторожно пробираться между деревьев и кустов. Они на пикник тут что ли собрались? В такое время?   
Меж тем он неосознанно сгруппировался, кровь побежала быстрее, и шаги стали неслышными, будто невесомыми. Он осторожно подошел к краю густого кустарника, за которым открывалась круглая поляна. Не очень большая, но достаточно обширная, чтобы вместить в себя пару десятков человек. Он узнал всех, с кем успел познакомиться на ужине, нескольких соседей, которых только видел на улицах Утопии и еще успел заметить несколько человек, которые явно были не из этого района. Все сидели и стояли полукругом, и поскольку Клинт оказался ровно за их спинами, он не мог разглядеть остальных.   
Люди были одеты в обычную одежду – джинсы, брюки, юбки и платья, только все были босыми, а в стороне от толпы лежали скинутые ботинки, туфли, босоножки и кроссовки. У женщин были распущены волосы, мужчины без галстуков, с расстегнутыми манжетами. Только Аннет была в какой-то специальной одежде – длинной белой рубахе с вышивкой у горловины, подпоясанной красным тканным поясом с кистями.   
Было похоже на какой-то безумный пикник, пока Клинт не увидел огонь в центре поляны. Сам по себе он выглядел довольно обычно. Только это был не костер, как Клинт предположил вначале. Это было очень похоже на ту конструкцию, что использовал Локи, когда готовил зелье на их кухне: так же в метре от земли, без всяких креплений висела золотая чаша. Только сейчас огонь был не снизу, а в ней самой.   
Но потом к чаше подошла Аннет и стала лить в самый центр красное вино из бутылки со старой стершейся этикеткой. Чаша колыхнулась. От вина пламя стало другим, оно не погасло и не вспыхнуло, только изменило свой цвет на темно-бордовый. Его языки утончались и удлинялись, превращаясь на кончиках в струйки золотистых искр, которые вопреки ветру тянулись в сторону.   
И тут наконец Клинт увидел Локи.  
Тот сидел на поваленном наискось дереве, чуть выше треснутого основания, так что его ноги не касались земли. Он опирался локтем на ствол и довольно взирал на свою аудиторию. Клинт думал, что Локи раскроет его в считанные секунды, сам то он уже давно почувствовал его. Но пока ничего не заставило Локи насторожиться. Он был целиком поглощен поведением странного пламени. Когда от огня потянулись золотые искры, он протянул руку, и они полетели прямо к нему. Он собирал их в горсти и растирал между пальцев, как пыльцу. Видимо, его не обжигало.   
\- Что тут нахрен происходит? – не удержавшись прошептал Клинт, и спохватившись тут же закрыл рот ладонью.  
Хотя никто его кажется не услышал. Даже те, кто сидел ближе всего к нему, были слишком поглощены зрелищем.   
Наконец огонь стал обычного цвета, и Локи обвел взглядом собравшихся.   
\- Ну что ж, спасибо Аннет. Кто еще?  
\- О, сегодня у нас есть новички! – воскликнула их жизнерадостная соседка.   
Она протянула руку к одной женщине, сидевшей позади остальных и вывела ее в центр. Женщина оказалась спиной к Клинту, но он точно мог сказать, что она не из их города. На ней было светлое летнее платье, и масса тяжелых драгоценных украшений, которые совершенно не вязались с легким нарядом. Она неловко переступала, очевидно не имея привычки ходить босиком по лесной земле.   
\- Я Джули, - представилась она. – Я омега, я пока не инициирована, но Аннет сказала, что это неважно. – Она кинула взгляд на Аннет, ожидая поддержки, и та закивала.  
Локи молчал, хотя Клинт видел, что смущение Джули жутко забавляет его.   
\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь, - подсказала Аннет.  
\- Я хочу присоединиться к вам. – Все смотрели на нее с одобрением. – Хочу принести жертву богу Локи, чтобы стать… - Она запнулась, смутилась окончательно и вместо продолжения, стала снимать с себя украшения – колье, золотые браслеты и кольца, даже серьги из ушей вытащила. В итоге ее сложенные лодочкой ладони оказались полны сверкающей массой золота и брильянтов. Она протянула их вверх Локи.  
\- Брось в огонь, - добродушно сказал он.  
Девушка с сомнением посмотрела на чашу, но все же кинула все украшения в самый центр. Пламя снова изменилось. Оно заполнило чашу до краев, а его языки стали насыщенно изумрудного цвета. Вскоре от него к Локи снова потянулись золотые искры. Только теперь, когда он растирал их между пальцами, его руки начали светиться тем же мягким золотистым цветом. Это продолжалось довольно долго, прежде чем поток иссяк и огонь снова стал обычным.   
Клинт встряхнулся. Происходящее полностью заворожило его. И он даже не мог сказать, что больше – это магическое пламя или Локи, которые кажется наслаждался каждой искрой, проникающей в него.   
Над поляной повисла абсолютная тишина. Ее нарушало только легкое потрескивание огня. Наконец Локи пришел в себя и благосклонно взглянул на женщину.   
\- Как мило, Джули, - сказал он. – Ну вот и познакомились. Но ты же понимаешь. Что это еще не настоящая жертва, да?  
\- Конечно.  
Клинт не выдержал. Резко поднявшись и не чувствуя затекших ног, он шагнул из своего укрытия.  
\- И что здесь происходит?  
Локи встрепенулся и, вытянувшись в струну, ошарашено уставился на Клинта. Он явно совершенно не понимал, как не заметил его появления. По поляне пошел шепоток. Люди смотрели на него, не отрываясь, незнакомцы спрашивали у соседей, кто он такой, а узнав, что он альфа Локи, начинали что-то обсуждать друг с другом.   
Первой нашлась Аннет.  
\- Ох, Бартон, как приятно наконец-то видеть тебя здесь! Мы все гадали, когда же это произойдет. – Она пробиралась к нему через ряды сидящих, протянув к нему руки, словно готовилась по-дружески обнять его. – Пока тебя не было, я занимаюсь обязанностями верховной жрицы, но мы все знаем, это твое…  
Клинт не стал ждать окончания фразы, а просто развернулся и быстро пошел обратно.  
\- Клинт, постой! – крикнул Локи.  
Но тот лишь ускорил шаг. Он слышал, как за спиной заволновалась толпа, но никто его не преследовал. Путь назад показался втрое короче. Он даже не включал фонарь в подземном коридоре, а просто шагал и шагал, по интуиции, и остановился, лишь оказавшись в своем подвале. Он бросил фонарь и нож на стол, сел на кровать и обхватил голову руками.   
Локи появился минут через десять. Он пробрался через лаз, и Клинт успел увидеть, как он проводит рукой по щели между кирпичами, и она зарастает, обретая первозданный вид. Ну хоть стало понятно, почему он раньше не замечал этого хода.   
Он посмотрел на Клинта сверху вниз.  
\- Я собирался рассказать тебе.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Ну да, рано или поздно.  
\- Рано или поздно, - повторил Клинт. – А что это такое? Только не говори, что на пикничок выбрались.  
\- Я бы так и не сказал. Я никогда не принимал тебя за дурака, Клинт.  
\- Тогда объясняй.  
\- Я просто хотел сделать все по правилам в этот раз. Я прочел обо всех религиях, когда-либо существовавших на Земле. И я просто решил следовать принятой традиции отношений между людьми и богами.  
\- Традиции?..  
\- Да. Люди приносят жертвы и молятся. Боги получают силу, дарованную жертвоприношением, и отвечают на молитву.   
\- Ты сказал, этой девушке, что ее украшения это еще не основная жертва. Что ты имел в виду?  
\- Ну… не надо много усилий, чтобы пожертвовать то, чего у тебя много. А у любой альфы или омеги много золота. Настоящую силу от этого не обретешь. А вот жизнь у них одна.  
Клинт моментально вспомнил прочитанные статьи. Все эти безумные выходки, игры со смертью…  
\- Ты просишь их совершить самоубийство? Локи, это…  
\- Нет! – оборвал его Локи. – Я прошу их рискнуть. И сделать это так, чтобы это было событием, а не просто досадным недоразумением. – Он вздохнул, видя, что Клинт все еще не желает приходить восторг. – Послушай, они ведь взамен молят не о пустячках.   
\- Миллион долларов, удача в сделке, выигрыш у конкурента, - про себя перечислял Клинт.  
\- И поверь мне, ты еще даже половины не знаешь. Нужен серьезный прилив энергии, чтобы сотворить такую магию, на которую рассчитаны их требования.   
\- Ты не можешь придумать другой способ? Знаешь, вот христиане пост с воздержанием практикуют…  
Локи посмотрел на него, как будто он ему под нос сунул вонючие носки.  
\- Это и так довольно рутинный процесс, - сказал он. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я превратил его в смертельно нудный? Я и так делаю все, что могу. Я хочу набраться сил, чтобы у нас с тобой была возможность вытащить нашу дочь. И я хочу вернуть мою магию. Она нужна мне!  
Клинт застонал, спрятав лицо.  
\- Господи, и я ведь всерьез поверил, что ты сможешь тут нормально жить…  
\- Нормально? – переспросил Локи. Он принялся вышагивать по подвалу. – Каким образом я могу жить нормально? Я в изгнании. За мной кто только не охотится. Мои магические способности даже на десятую долю не работают. Моя дочь неизвестно где… - Он запнулся, но потом тихо закончил: - А моя альфа меня ненавидит.  
Клинт отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на Локи. Тот присел на край постели спиной к нему.  
\- Ты хоть представляешь, как это унизительно, жаждать близости со своей половиной и знать при этом, что тебе противно даже дотрагиваться до меня. Ниже падать просто некуда. – Он перевел дух. – Я просто хочу вернуть мою магию. Она была со мной всегда, это то, что определяет меня.   
\- Не говори ерунды, - перебил его Клинт.   
\- Это не ерунда! – гневно воскликнул Локи. – Магия для меня…  
\- Я не про твою магию. - Клинт поднялся и встал перед Локи. – Я тебя не ненавижу.   
Локи посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Хмуро, удивленно и немного настороженно. Клинт обхватил его лицо ладонями, проводя большими пальцами по высоким скулам.   
\- И мне вовсе не противно тебя касаться. Это ты себе сам придумал.  
\- Не надо, Клинт… - внезапно севшим голосом проговорил Локи.  
Он взял его за предплечье, но прежде чем успел оттолкнуть, Клинт склонился к нему, целуя в губы. Даже после того, как Локи несколько месяцев жил в его доме, растопить этот лед оказалось не так уж просто. Клинт целовал и целовал его, придерживая за затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и поглаживая его по щекам. Прошло какое-то космическое количество времени, когда Локи вдруг обнял его и начал осторожно отвечать.   
Они довели друг друга до какого-то невообразимого психоза, до такой жажды, что непонятно было, можно ли ее утолить в принципе.   
Клинт не отрывался от него вообще. Он лег на него сверху, непрерывно целуя, кое-как, задрал его тунику и расстегнул штаны. Локи, улучив момент, когда они оторвались друг от друга стащил с него футболку. Они дрочили друг другу, кусались и стонали от облегчения. Когда Клинт медленно протиснулся в него, Локи скрестил ноги у него на пояснице, словно приковывая к себе. Он пытался заставить его двигаться быстрее, извиваясь под ним, но Клинт не хотел быстрее, он хотел растянуть это так долго как сможет. Локи, кажется понял, и перестал подгонять его. Он посмотрел ему в глаза, не отрываясь, и так они раскачивались долго-долго. Никакого сокрушительного оргазма не было. Просто в какой-то миг исчезло все, кроме Локи.   
Когда мир вернулся на свое место, они еще долго молча лежали и разглядывали друг друга, и Клинт водил пальцем по его лицу. В глазах Локи больше не было настороженности. Он смотрел на него немного удивленно.   
\- У тебя кровать узкая, - сказал он, наконец.  
\- Неудобно?  
\- Пойдем лучше наверх.  
Клинт неохотно отлепился от него и встал с кровати. Туника Локи представляла собой драные лохмотья, он так до конца и не стряхнул свои штаны с ноги, у Клинта они тоже на щиколотках болтались. Но вместо того, чтобы приводить себя в порядок, Локи избавился от остатков одежды и направился к лестнице из подвала. На первых ступеньках он обернулся.  
\- Ты идешь?  
Клинт спохватился. Он и не понял, как засмотрелся на него. Он содрал с себя рубашку и ботинки и пошел за ним.   
Отдав в распоряжение Локи спальню, он с тех пор ни разу сюда не заглядывал. Оказалось, что Локи изменил и эту комнату тоже. Клинт удивился, увидев высокие стрельчатые окна во всю стену. Снаружи их было не видно, там окна выглядели совершенно обычно. У стены стояла большая кровать, на стенах висели бронзовые факелы. Войдя в комнату, Локи щелкнул пальцами, и на факелах загорелся огонь. Клинт уже без опаски провел рукой по пламени одного из них. Он был таким же холодным как в камине. Он положил руку на стену, отделанную серым мрамором с голубоватыми прожилками. Камень был ледяным.   
\- Тебе тут не холодно? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Мне нет. И тебе не будет.   
Локи подошел к нему и положив ему руки на плечи, потянул за собой к кровати.  
В одну из передышек, Клинт выйдя из душа, решил спросить:  
\- Слушай. У них тут все крыши теперь зеленые. Ты скажи мне, они что, ради тебя все свои крыши под нашу перекрасили?  
Локи, лежавший на животе и ждавший его, приподнялся на локтях и строго посмотрел на него.  
\- Вот что ты за человек, Клинт? Что ты привязался? Ну хотят они, чтобы у них у всех были одинаковые крыши. Они имеют на это право. И ведь тебя даже пальцем не заставили пошевелить, а у тебя все равно претензии.  
Клинт заржал и с разбегу запрыгнул на него.   
\- Ай! – вскрикнул Локи.  
Клинт оседлал его, проводя ладонями по лопаткам, и согнувшись, прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Какая сладкая спинка, ее я еще не везде расцеловал.  
Локи изогнулся, и перевернувшись под ним, сам повалил его на спину, садясь сверху. Открыв для себя, что он желанен для своей альфы и без всякого гона, он стал гораздо раскованней. Клинт совсем потерял голову от его колдовских ласк, и совершенно не желал приходить в себя.  
Потом Локи устроился за спиной Клинта, обняв его и прижавшись всем телом. Клинт чувствовал его прохладу, дыхание в волосах, почти опавший член между ляжек. Он перебирал его длинные пальцы, думая о том, что надо достать ему кольцо, красивое и непременно старинное, с какой-нибудь легендой.  
Локи легонько подул ему в затылок. Это было очень приятно, и Клинт немедленно начал проваливаться в сон. 

 

***  
Когда Клинт проснулся поздним утром Локи сидел рядом и смотрел ему в лицо.   
\- Я приготовил тебе завтрак, - сообщил он, придвигаясь ближе.  
\- Мне это снится.  
Локи рассмеялся и поставил ему на живот поднос. Клинт приподнялся и посмотрел, что он там ему принес. На тарелке лежали тонко нарезанные ломтики яблока. Локи взял один и понес к губам Клинта.   
\- Ну давай, открой.  
\- Я... - начал Клинт, а Локи воспользовался этим и засунул ломтик ему в рот, - вообще-то завтракаю иначе, - сказал Клинт. - Яичница, бекон, тосты с джемом, можно еще с маслом, много кофе…  
Локи продолжал запихивать в него яблоки на каждом слове, пока Клинт уже мог только жевать. Когда Локи взял с тарелки последний ломтик, Клинт предупреждающе поднял руку.  
\- Ну последний, - сказал Локи. - Давай.  
И он зажал ломтик зубами наклоняясь к Клинту. Клинт взял его ртом, заодно слизывая сок с губ Локи.  
\- Вкусно? - удовлетворенно спросил Локи, будто ни слова не слышал из того, что Клинт ему тут втирал.   
Ну и ладно.   
\- Вкусно, - согласился он, обнимая его.  
\- Звонил твой телефон, - сказал Локи между поцелуями. - Я его тебе принес.  
Было большое искушение не проверять, кто там звонил. Он больше не незаменимый работник, так что вполне мог остаться на день дома. И все же он потянулся к подносу и взял телефон. Однако дата, высветившаяся на экране, озадачила его.  
\- Какое сегодня число? – спросил он у Локи.   
\- Все зависит от того, в каком мире. Например, в Асгарде…  
\- На Земле. Какое сегодня число на Земле?  
Локи насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- На Земле двадцать четвертое апреля. Я думал, у тебя там есть календарь.  
\- Я вернулся сюда двадцать первого. Я же не мог проспать трое суток.  
\- Двое с половиной, - уточнил Локи. – И ты мог.  
Клинт недоверчиво посмотрел на него, потом на телефон. Он помнил, как они лежали в постели, наконец-то насытившись друг другом, Локи дул ему в затылок, и это было очень приятно…  
\- Ты что, заколдовал меня? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Ммм… - Локи провел ладонью по простыни вокруг себя, расправляя складки. – Мне нужно было отлучиться. И я хотел застать тебя здесь, когда вернусь.   
\- А нельзя было просто договориться об этом?  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы что-то сорвалось.   
Клинт удрученно покачал головой. Он дал себе слово, что не станет злиться на Локи из-за каждой его выходки, какой бы дикой она не казалась. При условии, что он никого не убил, не считая кошек, и не превратил мир в руины. Очень разумные требования. И пока мир вроде бы стоял на месте.  
Клинт проверил звонки и сообщения. Коулсон звонил восемнадцать раз. Наташа двенадцать и еще оставила три сообщения. Он набрал ее номер, и она сняла трубку после первого же гудка.  
\- Бартон! Ты где?  
\- Дома.  
\- Дома? Я тебе сутки пытаюсь дозвониться!  
\- Вижу. Извини, я был не в состоянии. Что случилось?  
\- Во-первых, ты пропустил допрос.   
\- Да плевать. Я уже был на сотне, ничего нового. – Но на всякий случай он все же уточни: - Фьюри в ярости?  
\- Ну, он не очень счастлив. Но сейчас это не так важно. Он объявил экстренный сбор Мстителей.   
Клинт нахмурился.  
\- Чего ради?   
\- Мы ждем только тебя. Быстро приезжай на розвелльскую базу. Там тебя вертолет дожидается.  
\- Вертолет?  
\- Да, мы уже на авианосце.  
\- Я еду.  
Клинт отключился. Локи вопросительно смотрел на него.  
\- Они собирают Мстителей, - сказал Клинт.  
\- Я думал, ты уже не в команде.  
\- Я тоже так думал, но Нат говорит, что я должен быть. И мы собираемся на авианосце.   
Локи вытянулся в струну.  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
\- Нет, не пойдешь.  
\- Клинт, погоди. - Локи подался к нему, схватив за руки. – Это действительно отличный шанс. Ты будешь на этом совете с Мстителями, а я в это время обыщу базу и найду девочку. Никто даже не заметит.  
\- Да там камеры на каждом шагу, пара слепых пятен на весь корабль, да и то в ненужных местах. И полно дверей с кодами.  
\- Все это не важно. Я стану невидимым, и камеры меня не засекут. Найду какого-нибудь человека с пропуском, и заставлю его провести меня.  
\- Заставишь?  
Локи закатил глаза.  
\- Загипнотизирую.   
\- И ты все это можешь? У тебя достаточно сил? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Теперь да, - сказал Локи.   
Они собрались в мгновение ока.   
На подъезде к базе, Клинт остановил машину в придорожном кармане и повернулся к Локи.   
\- Не рискуй зря, ладно? Будет достаточно, если ты выяснишь точно, где ее держат. Мы всегда сможем внезапно вернуться.  
\- Тогда это будет открытым нападением, - заметил Локи.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Клинт сам удивился, насколько спокойно он воспринимал эту мысль. ЩИТ уже напал на него, похитив его ребенка и скрывая от него, используя для каких-то неведомых целей. Так что он чувствовал себя вправе дать сдачи.  
Локи не стал больше возражать. Клинт потянулся к нему, поцеловав в губы.   
\- Давай, превращайся.  
Локи улыбнулся как чеширский кот и медленно растаял в воздухе. Хорошо, что не по частям.   
Вертолет уже стоял наготове на взлетной площадке. Пилот замахал ему, как только Клинт заехал на стоянку рядом. Слава богу, кроме пилота там никого не было, и они с Локи могли передвигаться там свободно.  
Клинт почувствовал, как он игриво пробежался пальцами по его бедру, а потом обвил руками за талию. Клинт не шевелился, чтобы не травмировать пилота, просто повернул голову, чтобы касаться губами лба Локи. 

 

***  
Видеть всех в сборе было приятно, несмотря на обстоятельства. Старк беседовал с Брюсом, Стив, Наташа и Коулсон склонились над картой. Увидев Клинта, они разом замолкли.  
\- Ну вот и он! – воскликнул Старк. – И где же тебя носило.  
\- Нигде. Я проспал, - совершенно честно признался Клинт.  
\- Ладно, нам тут не до шуток, - послышался голос Фьюри, появившегося в дверях.   
Вслед за ним в зал вошел Тор.  
\- Что, все настолько серьезно? - Спросил Старк у Фьюри.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал тот и указал на Тора.  
\- Я тоже не до конца уверен, - признался Тор. - Мы пытаемся найти Локи, но пока безуспешно. Но буквально на днях он объявился в Асгарде.   
\- И вы его не задержали?  
\- Никто его не видел.  
\- Тогда откуда вы знаете, что он там был? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Он взял кое-что. Кое-что очень ценное.   
\- Оружие? – спросил Фьюри.  
\- Нет. Это… не опасно, но это не должно быть на земле.  
\- И что это? – мрачно спросил Старк.   
\- Я не могу сказать, - ответил Тор.  
Старк поднялся из-за стола  
\- Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Эй, потише, - сказал Фьюри, поднимая руку.  
\- У меня на носу открытие важнейшего проекта. Пеппер сутками не спит, чтобы все подготовить, как надо. А вы выдергиваете меня, чтобы сообщить, что Локи принес на Землю что-то совсем неопасное. Между прочим, у нас тут уже скоро будет склад космического хлама. Постоянно прилетает что-нибудь, причем опасное.  
\- Старк, - серьезно сказал Тор. – Это действительно важно.  
Однако вряд ли что-то могло взбесить Тони больше, чем лишение его информации.  
\- Отлично. Тогда найди своего братца и отбери это важное. Я ухожу.   
Он направился к двери.   
Фьюри обернулся к Беннеру.  
\- Верни его.  
\- Я?! – искренне поразился Брюс.  
И тут взвыл сигнал тревоги.  
Тони, уже стоявший на пороге резко развернулся. Остальные вскочили из-за стола.  
\- Красный код! – объявил голос на всю базу. – Проникновение. Красный код…  
\- Я к центру! – крикнул Клинт, собираясь кинуться к Локи.  
\- Нет, - остановил его Фьюри. – Там все переделано по-новому. Ты, Наташа, Стив – перекройте периметр.   
Клинт чертыхнулся про себя, но последовал за ними.   
\- Я возьму на себя весь нос до центра, - сказал Стив. – Наташа, ты левый борт, Клинт – ты правый.   
Без лишних слов, они кинулись по своим сторонам. Клинт добежал до первого поворота и кинулся к коридору, ведущему к центральному сектору корабля. Любой ценой нужно было вывести Локи. Нашел он их дочь или нет.   
Поворачивая в каждый новый отсек, Клинт первым делом стрелял в камеры под потолком. Он набрал код на очередной двери, но на индикаторе загорелась красная лампочка. Коды сменились. Или же его лишили доступа в секретный сектор. Клинт добежал до конца коридора, где располагался вентиляционный ход, снял решетку и пролез внутрь шахты. Сигнал тревоги здесь был немного тише, но приобретал какие-то резкие скрежещущие нотки. Но Клинт решил, что пока он звучит, еще не все потеряно.  
План корабля мог и измениться, но не настолько кардинально, чтобы он не смог бы сориентироваться. Например, ему было известно, что некоторые специализированные сектора корабля не могли изменить своего местоположения, потому что зависели от аппаратуры, установленной в определенных местах на поверхности базы. Отталкиваясь от этого и расположения вентиляционных шахт, он мог с легкостью дорисовать в уме новый план базы.   
Клинт прополз примерно сто метров, сделав два поворота, и оказался прямо в сердце корабля. Он вышиб ногой решетку и выбрался в коридор. Локи мог быть где угодно, но было несколько мест, где можно было надежно спрятаться. Например в буферных шахтах. Он достал пистолет. Делая очередной поворот, он стрелял в камеры под потолком, и только потом пересекал коридор.   
Он был очень близок к тюремному сектору, где держали заключенных. И тут из-за поворота вышла группа солдат. Впереди стояла Сильвия Петри.   
\- Остановитесь, агент Бартон, - приказала она.   
Клинт обернулся. С другой стороны коридора тоже появились солдаты. Судя по форме, это были не агенты ЩИТа. Все они держали винтовки наизготове. Клинт снова посмотрел вперед. За спинами вооруженных солдат стоял, застыв как скала, Фьюри. Он неотрывно смотрел на Клинта, словно все еще не мог поверить.   
«Мне очень жаль, директор», - подумал Клинт.  
\- Положите оружие на пол, агент Бартон, - скомандовала женщина.   
Он вытянул руку взащитном жесте, и медленно опустился на колено, кладя пистолет. Сзади к нему сразу же подбежали несколько человек, заводя ему руки за спину и защелкивая наручники.   
\- Вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене, - сказала дама. – Поскольку ваша ситуация уникальна, Совет рассмотрит это дело в экстренном порядке. А пока вы будете содержаться под стражей.   
Она махнула рукой, приказывая своим людям увести его. 

 

***  
С корабля его перевезли на наземную базу. Вертолет был закрытым, так что Клинт не мог сказать наверняка, но судя по воздушным ямам это была база в горах Колорадо. Сначала он пытался выпытать у своих перевозчиков и охранников камеры, удалось ли Локи выбраться. Но судя по их непонимающим взглядам, они были не в курсе ни самой ситуации, ни даже кто такой Клинт и почему он здесь оказался. Им просто привели очередного заключенного, которого следовало охранять со всеми возможными предосторожностями.   
Через три дня ему в камеру вместе с подносом с завтраком принесли костюм.   
\- Будьте готовы через час, - сказал охранник через окошко двери. – Вас отведут на судебное заседание Совета.   
Что ж, Клинт ждал его с большим нетерпением. Уж там то должны знать, что случилось с Локи.   
Ровно через час дверь камеры распахнулась и охранник сделал Клинту знак выходить. В коридоре его уже ждал целый отряд солдат. Они выстроились в две длинный шеренги по обеим сторонам коридора.   
Его проводили в зал трибунала. Впереди стоял стол комиссии, где сидели несколько членов Совета и Сильвия Петри в своем неизменном сером костюме. За их спинами висело несколько экранов, на которых он увидел остальных участников Совета, которые не смогли присутствовать лично.   
Перед столом стоял единственный, привинченный к полу стул, на который и усадили Клинта, приковав его к подлокотникам. По всей видимости не предполагалось, что на этом заседании будут присутствовать еще люди – друзья, коллеги, или не дай бог адвокаты. Поэтому стульев не было. И все, кто пришел сюда, стояли у Клинта за спиной.   
Хотя лучше бы их тут не было.  
\- Агент Клинт Бартон, - начала Сильвия Петри. – Вы обвиняетесь в измене мировому сообществу, в преступном сговоре с одним из самых опасных врагов человечества…   
Она продолжала зачитывать список. Он был очень длинным. Кажется, ему припомнили даже то, что он делал орфографические ошибки в своих отчетах.  
\- Я задам вам несколько вопросов, агент Бартон, но хочу сразу предупредить, что смягчения наказания не будет. Это вам понятно.  
Клинт покивал.  
\- Вы должны сказать, - потребовала она.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Итак. Профессор Селвиг тоже участвовал в вашем заговоре?  
Клинт удивился. Селвиг? С чего они вдруг его приплели? Он посмотрел влево и только теперь заметил, что профессор стоит немного в стороне от остальных. А рядом, по бокам расположились два охранника, в штатском, но с пристегнутыми кобурами, которые оттопыривали полы их пиджаков.   
\- Вы встречались второго марта на базе в Сент-Луисе. Камеры слежения зафиксировали, что вы вели разговор в течение пятнадцати минут.  
\- Мы обсуждали покушение на профессора. Я ведь его расследовал, - сказал Клинт.   
Это надо было прекращать. Селвиг не был ему другом, но он не собирался тащить его за собой в трясину. К тому же ему больше не хотелось скрывать правду о себе и Локи.   
\- Если вы имеете в виду, что мы оба работали на Локи под действием Тессеракта, то вы ошибаетесь, - сказал Клинт. – Тессеракт уже давно не имеет никакого влияния ни на меня, ни на профессора. Так что он тут ни при чем.   
\- И все же вы работали на Локи.  
\- Мы работали вместе. Локи моя омега.   
Словно ветер, сотканный из шепота, пробежал по залу. Клинт не стал поворачиваться, но он и так мог представить, какое впечатление на всех произвели его слова.   
Все члены трибунала кинулись листать документы в своих подшивках. Потом вновь зазвенел строгий голос председателя.  
\- В своем личном деле, вы указали…   
\- Я в курсе, что я указал, - оборвал ее Клинт. Избавившись от своей тайны, он вдруг почувствовал громадное облегчение. И не важно, что он сейчас скажет и как. Они уже все решили, и ничего изменить нельзя. Ак зачем перед ними рисоваться? – Я там врал.  
Дама запнулась.  
\- Я был не в восторге, - пояснил Клинт, оглядывая Совет.   
\- А сейчас…  
\- Сейчас то я в восторге, - протянул Клинт, снова перебив женщину. – Правда недавно. И видимо не надолго.   
\- Зачем вы хотели выкрасть из лаборатории объект?  
\- Да не трогали мы ваши объекты. Мы хотели выкрасть нашу дочь. Хотя постойте, меня посетила догадка – вы ее так называете?   
\- Достаточно. Агент Бартон. За свои преступления против человечесвта вы приговариваетесь к высшей мере наказания.   
Он услышал, как сзади поднялась волна возмущения. Агент Петри повысила голос:  
\- Вы будете казнены посредством расстрела, завтра в семь часов утра, здесь, на базе ЩИТ Колорадо. У вас есть какие-то последние пожелания?  
\- У меня не то что бы последнее слово, у меня вопрос, - сказал Клинт. – Если вы собрались применить крайние меры, это значит, Локи все же вытащил нашу дочь?  
\- Бог Локи из Асгарда сейчас под стражей, в тюрьме, из которой нет выхода. Он ждет суда своего народа. – Эта идея явно была ей не по вкусу.  
\- Я хотел бы увидеться с ним.  
\- Это исключено.  
\- А с дочерью?  
\- Тоже. Однако, учитывая ваши прошлые заслуги, вам будет позволнео несколько посещений по выбору вашего руководства, по десять минут каждое. На этом заседание закрыто.   
Она стал зачитывать порядок действий. Сколько времени ему еще положено до казни, сколько посетителей к нему допустят, и во сколько состоится собственно расстрел. Сзади его бывшие коллеги и друзья спорили с кем-то уже в полный голос. А Клинт мог думать только о том, что он завел Локи в ловушку. Опять.

 

***  
Для обещанных свиданий его поместили в другую камеру – с решеткой, а не глухой дверью. Перед камерой был небольшой предбанник, где стоял один-единственный деревянный стул. Клинт сел на койку и стал рассматривать стены. Здесь были надписи на разных языках мира. Проклятья, прощальные оды о любви, признания во всех смертных грехах и обвинения в несправедливости. Обычный набор среди осужденных на казнь.  
Он знал, что ему грозит. При всех новомодных научных достижениях, которыми располагал Совет, смертные приговоры приводились в исполнение путем расстрела. Так не нужно было спорить о способе. Это читалось традиционной и достойной смертью для военного. Для того, чтобы казнить альфу, отряд составлялся тоже из альф, которые зачастую приезжали из разных военных организаций, подчиняющихся Совету по всему миру.  
Первым к нему пришел Коулсон. Он взял стул и подвинул его ближе к решетке.  
\- Я не подставлял и не предавал тебя, Фил, - сказал Клинт, наблюдая, как он слишком уж тщательно усаживается. – По крайне мере сознательно.  
\- Знаю, - сказал Коулсон. Он наконец посмотрел на него, и Клинт понял, что Коулсон буквально постарел за эти несколько дней. – Мы хорошо поработали.   
\- Это уж точно.  
Они помолчали.   
\- Я договорился о месте на завтра, - сказал Коулсон. – Это здесь, оно в твоем вкусе.  
\- Места казни могут соответствовать чьему-то вкусу? – спросил Клинт. –Интересно…  
Коулсон поднялся и поставил стул обратно на середину предбанника. Теперь в его движениях явно сквозила нервозность.   
\- Слушай, Фил, ты съездил в Портленд за своей омегой? – спросил Клинт. Тот удивленно посмотрел на него. - Просто ты давно собирался, еще до всего этого.  
\- Нет, не съездил.  
\- А ты съезди, - сказал Клинт. – Оно того стоит.   
Коулсон усмехнулся, покачал головой и вышел.  
Зашел Фьюри.   
\- Я не знал, что это была твоя дочь, - сказал он.  
«Если бы знал, ничего бы не изменилось», - подумал Клинт. Но вслух говорить этого не стал.   
Следом появилась Наташа.   
Она села возле камеры прямо на пол, и Клинт устроился рядом с ней по ту сторону решетки.   
\- Ну и как тебя угораздило? – спросила она.   
Он виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Не сердись, Нат.   
\- Я не сержусь, у меня просто в голове не укладывается. Ты и он, и, господи, у него от тебя ребенок.   
Клинт просунул руку через решетку и взял ее ладонь в свою.  
\- Знаешь, в чем ирония? Все время, пока я клял эту случайность, которая связала меня с Локи, все вокруг говорили мне, какое это счастье – связь со своей парой. Я деться от этого никуда не мог. Куда ни посмотришь везде, везде эти дифирамбы. И я думал – боже мой, а ведь я тоже всю жизнь считал именно так. А все совсем не так. Никакого внезапного счастья. Связало тебя со злобным упырем и делай с этим, что хочешь. А теперь, теперь, когда я понял, в чем реально суть всего этого, и даже более-менее понял, что с этим делать, меня за это же и казнят.   
Он перевел дух. Нат смотрела на него так, словно была готова расплакаться. Но она бы не стала. Клинт знал, что она уже очень давно разучилась это делать. Теперь у нее вместо слез пули и апперкот правой. Так она справляется со стрессами.   
\- Нат, - позвал Клинт. Он знал, что здесь полно видеокамер, и каждое слово записывается, но это была его последняя возможность попросить. – Не оставляй у них мою девочку. Ей и так с нами не повезло…  
Он не стал договаривать. Наташа упрямо поджала губы и кивнула.   
Когда она ушла, Клинт вернулся на койку и лег. Оно попрощался с двумя людьми, которые были его самыми близкими друзьями, которых только можно было заполучить на такой работе. Ему с ними повезло. Альфы могут быть очень дружны между собой, но они привыкают к друг другу медленно и незаметно. Они не меряются силой и ловкостью, как омеги меряются умами. Пока не известно, что другому альфе можно доверять, лучше не показывать своих сильных сторон. А к доверию идут такими крошечными шажками, что иной раз и не скажешь, что произошло что-то важное. Зато потом способны на все ради друг друга.   
Клинт никого больше не ждал, но вскоре он услышал, как дверь открылась снова. Он поднял голову и увидел того, кого совсем не ожидал – Тора. Он долго стоял перед камерой, ничего не говоря. Клинт тоже молчал, он не успел достаточно хорошо с ним познакомиться. Он сел на краю койки, ожидая, что тот скажет.   
\- Эрик просил поблагодарить тебя, - наконец, сказал Тор. - Ему не разрешили самому прийти.   
\- Передай ему, чтоб был осторожнее, - посоветовал Клинт. - Если его тоже считают потенциальным предателем, то им только дай повод.   
Тор кивнул.   
\- Он сказал, что тебе многое известно.   
Клинт пожал плечами.  
\- От меня тоже спасибо, - добавил Тор. - Эрик мой друг, я…  
\- Это все? – спросил Клинт, пристально посмотрев на него. – Ты хотел сказать спасибо за Селвига? То есть… ок, я сделал, что смог.  
Тор замолк, словно не никак не мог подобрать слова.  
\- Бартон… - начал он. – Ты заботился о нем?   
Очевидно, речь была уже не о профессоре.  
Клинт опустил голову и уставился на свои сцепленные в замок пальцы.  
\- Я не успел сделать этого так, как хотел бы сейчас.   
Тор шагнул вперед, встав вплотную к решетке.  
\- Я не хотел рассказывать об этом, но думаю тебе, нужно знать. На нашей встрече, там, на вашем летающем корабле, я сказал, что Локи взял кое-что из Асгарда.  
\- Да помню, ценное и не опасное.   
\- Это были яблоки из сада асиньи Идунн. Она выращивает их для нашего народа уже несколько тысяч лет. С их помощью мы остаемся молоды, а жизнь наша может длиться бесконечно, если какой-то случай не прервет ее насильно.   
Клинт медленно поднял голову.  
\- Сад Идунн дает не такой уж большой урожай, мы едим яблоки не каждый год, чтобы и другие могли вкусить плоды сада. В этот раз была очередь Локи, поэтому сад впустил его, но он взял больше, чем нужно ему самому.  
Клинт смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать.  
В памяти полыхнул игривый поцелуй Локи, когда они разделили на двоих маленькую яблочную дольку.  
\- Жаль, - медленно проговорил он. – Такая хорошая вещь зря пропадает.   
Тор промолчал, а потом двинулся к выходу. На полпути он обернулся и сказал:  
\- Я сделаю так, чтобы Локи пришел попрощаться после того, как все произойдет.  
\- Лучше приведи его до.  
\- Нет, - уверенно сказал Тор. – Лучше после.   
Странный тип, - подумал Клинт. К Локи то он уже привык, но видимо они там все были со своими индивидуальными закидонами. И все же Клинт был ему благодарен. Слабое утешение, но он был рад узнать, что Локи хотел бы быть с ним всегда. 

 

***  
Ночь тянулась бесконечно долго, однако как только Клинт решил скоротать ее во сне, его уже будил охранник. Он принял душ и оделся в принесенные хлопковые брюки и футболку. В половине седьмого к нему пришел священник, но Клинт сказал, чтобы он не тратил свое время.   
Без десяти минут семь, за ним явился отряд сопровождающих. Его привели в помещение, выбранное Коулсоном. Это был большой зал с белыми стенами и закругленными углами. Клинт поднял голову. Потолок терялся где-то в высоте. Скорее всего этот зал был естественной пещерой, в которой облагородили стены на несколько метров высоту. Необычное место для расстрела. Верхняя часть стен была сделана из стеклянных панелей, за которыми уже собрались люди. Он узнал всех своих, Сильвию Петри и пару человек из Совета. Зачем там остальные, он и понятия не имел.  
Вошли альфа в формах разных мировых подразделений. Выстроились в шеренгу напротив него. Мужской голос начал зачитывать приговор. Клинт поднял глаза, чтобы смотреть не на них, а на тех, кто наверху.   
В какой-то момент он посмотрел на Тони… У него было такое выражение лица, словно он хотел что-то сказать ему. Не просто что-то на прощание или типа «ну и налажал ты, старик», а что-то действительно важное, важнее, чем солдаты, которые ждали команды. Клинт встретился с ним взглядом, и Тони демонстративно посмотрел в сторону, словно хотел направить его. Клинт покосился туда же и увидел Селвига и Тора, стоявших рядом.   
Как Старк, Селвиг поймал взгляд Клинта и повернулся к Тони.   
Что это все значит? Клинт вспомнил вчерашний разговор с Тором.   
«Он сказал, что тебе многое известно». Необычная фраза. Ну, Тор вообще изъяснялся немного странно, но тут явно было что-то особенное. Как послание.   
Клинт снова посмотрел на Тони.   
Старк и Селвиг.   
Тебе многое известно…  
Что между ними общего? Они оба омеги, они уеные, но вместе не работали. Тони занимается оружием и энергией. А Селвиг… Единственный раз, когда Старк вспомнил Селвига. Ну да. Они тогда выпивали. И тони говорил, что он нашел, чем занимается Селвиг по заказу Совета. Телепортация… В голове начали всплывать обрывки разговора.   
«Совет настоял на том, чтобы он воспроизвел механизм, с помощью которого наш асгардский друг и его братец унеслись в голубые дали… Селвиг ведет разработки, и даже вроде бы построил прототип… Здоровенный такой ангар…»  
Клинт покосился по сторонам. Стены без углов, пещера, скрытая в горах Колорадо, плиты из непонятного материала. Селвиг уезжал работать в Колорадо… Не может быть… Расстрелы государственных изменников не проводятся внутри научных экспериментов.   
Клинт посмотрел на Коулсона, и тот едва заметно кивнул.   
Так, хорошо. Он в огромной камере для телепортации. Что они думают, он должен сделать? Это же прототип, без энергии Тессеракта не работает. Клинт посмотрел на шеренгу солдат.   
\- Готовсь!   
Вся шеренга вскинула винтовки.   
Кровь. Его кровь содержит энергию Тессеракта.   
Клинт посмотрел на Селвига с Тором, перевел взгляд на Тони. Очевидно, что-то в его взгляде подсказало им, что он понял, что они имели в виду. Вот же чертовы садисты. Не могли тоннель в скале продолбить, если так хотели ему помочь.   
\- Пли!  
Десять выстрелов грянули одновременно.   
Зал покачнулся, и в следующий момент, Клинт уже смотрел на высокий свод пещеры. В груди разорвалась атомная бомба. Ноги и руки мгновенно занемели. Он не знал, почему не умер мгновенно. Связь его поддерживала? Или волшебные яблоки?   
Но кроме этого ничего не происходило. Кровь выливалась из него толчками, но ничего не происходило. Никакого света или движения или каких-то других признаков, что этот прототип работает. Он просто лежал и продолжал умирать.   
Через боль и гудение крови он вдруг услышал шаги рядом. Может добить решили?   
Но вместо нового выстрела подошедший положил руку ему на лоб, и боль исчезла. Клинт уже не мог открыть глаза, но он точно знал, что такое ощущение, которое может затмить любую боль, бывает только от присутствия Локи.   
Тор все-таки сдержал свое слово и позволил ему прийти «после».  
Клинт чувствовал, как Локи садится рядом с ним, приподнимает его за шею и плечи, прижимает к себе.  
Старк говорил, что энергия должна быть не только мощная, но и умная. Может, ей надо сказать, что делать?   
Давай, чертова штука, работай! – приказал он.  
Он переставал чувствовать даже объятия Локи.  
Я хочу его вытащить, - подумал он. – Пожалуйста, работай, пусть я умру, только вытащи нас. Он же моя омега, я люблю его…  
Под онемевшими пальцами, он почувствовал, как пол начинает вибрировать. 

 

Эпилог

Медленное пробуждение было довольно неприятным. Грудь саднило, дышать было больно, да еще глаза невозможно было открыть из-за яркого света.   
\- Клинт? – услышал он голос Локи, и на его лоб легла прохладная ладонь.  
Это заставило его собраться с мыслями и все-таки открыть глаза. Локи был тут. Внимательно всматривался в его лицо, сосредоточенно поджав губы. Когда он увидел, что Клинт открывает глаза, он отстранился и сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Очнулся, - констатировал он. – Наконец-то. Я думал, ты и в самом деле собрался умереть.  
\- А нет? – прохрипел Клинт.  
По ощущениям было очень на то похоже.   
\- Нет.   
Дышать было тяжело, видимо пули пробили легкое, может и не один раз. Он хотел потрогать грудь, но Локи не дал, взяв его за руку.  
\- Должно еще немного зажить.  
Клинт с трудом сглотнул и стал смотреть на Локи. Он был реалистом. Его раны по любому были смертельны. Так что вряд ли тут обошлось простыми перевязками.  
\- Ты это сделал? – спросил Клинт.  
\- Немного я, но в основном Эйр.  
\- Кто?  
\- Это наша целительница, из Асгарда. Ее Тор прислал.  
\- Тор…  
\- Он никому не скажет, где мы.  
Клинт поднял голову, насколько смог и осмотрелся. Помещение было незнакомым – крошечная комната с деревянными стенами и низкой дверью, за которой просматривалось еще одно помещение. Несколько больших окон были открыты нараспашку, и из них веяло благородной прохладой. Не обращая внимания на боль в груди, Клинт осторожными глотками втянул в себя воздух. Пахло мокрой листвой и немножко морем.   
\- А кстати где мы? – спросил он.  
\- На Севере. В Ирландии.  
\- Планета Земля. – Клинт усмехнулся. – да уж, на подальше меня не хватило.   
\- Подальше? – переспросил Локи. - Ты имеешь в виду другой мир? – Он рассмеялся. – Клинт, да что ты несешь, ты же сделал невозможное. На таком количестве энергии было бы чудо, если ты хотя бы за ворота той базы нас вынес.   
\- Значит, теперь я тоже волшебник?  
Локи погладил его по щеке.  
\- Может быть чуть-чуть.  
Клинт вдруг вспомнил и попытался сесть.  
\- Нам надо вытащить девочку.  
\- Не глупи, я бы ее там не оставил. Я вытащил ее еще до того, как попался.  
\- Где она?   
\- Тут с нами. Там в деревне была одна женщина, она за ней присматривает.  
\- Какая женщина?   
\- Ну какая-то. Она сказала, что может.  
\- А сам ты не можешь?   
Локи посмотрел на него с какой-то нежной снисходительностью.  
\- Ты неуч, Клинт. Я же тебе сказал, я прочел все книги о ваших религиях. Боги не воспитывают детей от смертных людей. Максимум — они наделяют их каким-нибудь даром, чтобы выделить их из прочих.   
\- И что ты ей даровал?  
Локи потянулся к нему, помогая ему сесть повыше, так, чтобы было видно окно. Он указал пальцем наружу, на небо, где описывал спиральные круги молодой сокол.  
\- Вон видишь, это она.  
Клинт несколько секунд поморгал, стараясь осмыслить происходящее, а потом перевел взгляд на Локи.  
\- Ты превратил нашу дочь в птицу?  
\- Не превратил в птицу, а дал ей способность превращаться в птицу, это круче. Мне же надо было как-то вынести ее. Я ее спрятал в кармане, меня схватили, повели к вертолету, вот я ее и выпустил. Они бы не погнались догонять птицу. – Локи посмотрел на сокола и улыбнулся с какой-то гордостью. - Ей нравится, она постоянно летает, но ты не волнуйся, она быстро устанет и придет… Что? Что ты так на меня смотришь? Как я должен был вытащить ее из вашего долбанного ЩИТа?! Я импровизировал!  
\- Локи… - Клинт прочистил горло, чтобы говорить более убедительно. – Вот я тебя сейчас пришибу, и как же мы потом с тобой будем жить?  
Локи запрокинул голову и счастливо рассмеялся.


End file.
